Maroon Lust: Season One
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: An awkward teen that experiences trauma during her first year of high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: First Day of School**

Tuesday, September 7th, 2010 and at a home in Valatie, New York. Tova Bennett, age 15, pixie brunette hair, short stature, a boyish figure and nerd complex. Not the attractive type to any high schooler.

First day of her Freshman year, Tova enters the dining room and joins her parents and brother at the breakfast table. Her middle-aged parents, Kyle and Brenda. Both are lawyers. Her sister is Michelle, age 18 and a Senior.

Brenda: (to Tova) So, are you ready to start high school?

Michelle: (answers for Tova) She'll be fine, mom.

Brenda: Michelle, it's up to you to show your sister around school.

Michelle: (rolling her eyes) Can she find her own way around? I had to.

Kyle: Nobody's perfect, Michelle.

Michelle: Fine, I'll show her around, but only because mom said so.

Tova is a quiet girl, so she's silent throughout breakfast.

In the car, Michelle drives herself and little sister to school. Michelle gives her an instruction, as she sits in the front seat.

Michelle: Before we get to school, it's about time you learn some rules.

Tova: Like what?

Michelle: You don't approach me, cause you might say or do something to embarrass me and I have a reputation to protect.

Tova: Then what?

Michelle: You say or do something stupid, I don't know you. Understand?

Tova: Fine, whatever.

Tova scoffs, then faking a reassuring smile to her sister and looking out the window.

Arriving at Ichabod Crane high school, Tova grabs Michelle's arm, just as she's about to walk away in the lobby.

Michelle: (confused) What are you doing?

Tova: Mom said you had to show me around.

Michelle: Find your own way.

Then Michelle ditches her, leaving her alone and nervous. After a minute, Tova is approached by her best friend, Mandy Hawkins, also age 15.

Tova: (surprised) We're you actually waiting for me?

Mandy: To be honest, in case I got lost, I won't be alone.

Tova: That's reassuring.

Mandy: And wasn't that your sister, you came in with? Can't he show us around?

Tova: Michelle is embarrassed to be seen with me, cause she thinks I'm a dork.

Mandy: Well, shame on your sister, cause dorks are cool.

That comment made Tova smile and Mandy changes the subject.

Mandy: So, what class you have for first period?

Tova: Geography with Mr Prince. What about you?

Mandy: That's room 223. I'll join you.

That's when the bell rings and the two walk together with their binders.

Tova and Mandy walk into Geography class and find two empty seats together. Tova makes a comment about it.

TOVA: Are you just as nervous as me?

MANDY: You have no idea.

TOVA: I hope we don't get assigned seats.

MANDY: Don't jinx us.

And she did. Tova looks up and familiar faces, Katie Shull, Chris and Eric Wagner show up and find available seats. Tova slumps in her seat and tries to hide her face with her hands.

MANDY: Are you okay, Tova?

TOVA: Katie Shull just walked in with Chris and Eric Wagner.

MANDY: Yeah, so.

TOVA: They were always picking on me, since 7th grade and I just wanna be invisible this year.

MANDY: Well, be cool and pray that you don't sit next to them.

The teacher enters classroom, Mr Monte Prince, age 45, short, wavy and goldish brown hair.

MONTE: Hello students, I am Mr Prince and this is Geography. Be prepared for me to call out your name, so I can give you your text book and assigned seat.

Mandy watches Tova face-palm. Then Mr Prince calls up Tova.

Monte: Miss Tova Bennett?

Nervous and scared, Tova approaches the front of the class, and grabs her textbook.

Monte: You're over by the wall, in front of the class, Miss Bennett.

She could hear Katie, Chris and and Eric snickering as she walked by and sat down at her assigned seat.

A few minutes later. All the students in different seats. Tova ends up sitting next to Katie, Chris and Eric. Mandy is seated on the opposite side of the room. Mr Prince gets up from his desk and addresses the class.

Monte: Now that everyone has their books and in their right seats, I want to make things clear. I don't like late homework, unless you have a very good excuse, so expect homework everyday, unless I say otherwise. You will also need your textbooks everyday, unless I say otherwise, cause it's big trouble for you if you don't bring it.

Then Mandy raises her hand and Mr Prince calls on her.

Monte: Yes, Miss Hawkins?

MANDY: Could I make up homework if I was absent?

Monte: Good question. I guess it depends on the written excuse. I also consider tardiness as being rude, so big trouble right there, if you're late to my class. Any other questions?

No one raises their hand.

Monte: Good, cause you'll get homework tomorrow.

Once the bell rings, Tova couldn't wait to leave the room.

I the lobby and on Tova's way to lunch, from behind, she bumps into Senior Alex Prince, who has spiky blonde hair, fit and wearing a football jersey.

Tova had fallen on her butt and Alex turns around to see who bumped into him. Before he said anything, she looks up and gets a good view of this attractive man.

ALEX: Walk much, Freshman?

TOVA: Huh?

Tova was too lost in the moment to say anything.

ALEX: Yes you, you fucking dork.

He had to ruin her moment, Tova thought and watches him as he walks away. Eventually, she gets to her feet and proceeds to the cafeteria.

After grabbing her lunch, in the cafeteria, Tova sits across from Mandy.

TOVA: Mandy, you would not believe what just happened.

MANDY: What did you do?

TOVA: There was this blonde guy, in a football jersey and he looked so good. Well, up until he called me a dork and the moment was ruined.

MANDY: Figures as much. Where did you meet him?

TOVA: In the lobby. I think he's a Senior.

MANDY: Well, at least you're starting to like boys. I was worried for a moment.

TOVA: Mandy, I'm not gay. I'm just not attracted to immature douche-bags.

MANDY: Welcome to high school, Tova. Immature douche-bag central.

That made the girls laugh and eventually finish their lunch.

After school, Tova gets a ride from her sister. After getting in the car, Michelle starts asking questions.

Michelle: So, how was your first day of high school, little sis?

TOVA: You finally wanna know how my day is?

Michelle: Tova, I told you we can't be seen together at school, cause I have a reputation.

TOVA: Why not help me get popular? So I'm not an embarrassment.

Michelle: Well, there's Dance Team try-outs, after school next Friday. You can sign up for that.

TOVA: Why not cheerleading?

Michelle, briefly stares at her sister's chest and then back on the road.

Michelle: (chuckles) You gotta have boobs for that.

Tova lightly whacks her in the shoulder, in defense against her sister's insult. That's when Tova changes the subject.

TOVA: Michelle, do you know any Seniors, with spiky blonde hair and a seventeen football jersey?

The jersey number is familiar, so Michelle overreacts.

Michelle: Tova, that's Alex Prince and my boyfriend. Did you say anything to him?

TOVA: No, but I saw him in the lobby, before lunch.

Michelle: Please tell me that you weren't staring at him. I know how you stare at people and it's embarrassing.

TOVA: He called me a dork.

Michelle: He has every right to, cause of the way you stared at him. Gosh, Tova. Don't ever develop feelings for him, cause he's my boyfriend.

TOVA: (repulsed) Ugh! Immature douche-bag, much.

Michelle: (calmly) Good, now don't embarrass me again.

Was she really that embarrassing to him? Tova thought. But at least he's giving her advice on becoming popular.

At home, Michelle and Tova are greeted by their parents, Kyle and Brenda.

BRENDA: So, how was school? Especially you, Tova, since it was your first day in high school,

Before Tova could speak, Michelle opens up about her day.

Michelle: Dad, I got a few classes, that I wanted, and there will be cheerleader tryouts in a few days.

BRENDA: That's great, to hear, Michelle.

Michelle smiles as she hands her father, her class schedule and reads it aloud to Brenda.

Kyle: (reading Michelle's schedule): Journalism, French III, AP English IV, Sociology, Arts & Humanities, Senior Health, Senior Writing and AP Statistics. Wow.

Brenda: Not bad choices, Michelle. Glad I can depend on you, to make good choices in your life, without any supervision.

MICHELLE: Thanks, dad.

Michelle smiles and then goes upstairs. Brenda and Kyle, now have their attention to Tova, who is still holding her books.

Brenda: So, how was your day?

Tova hesitated to reach into her binder and hand over her class schedule to her parents. Her dad takes it and reads it out loud.

KYLE: Geography with Mr Prince, Science with Mr Miller, Algebra with Mrs Knight, Health/PE with Mr Fulk, English with Mrs Melone and Special Edu...

And Tova runs upstairs, feeling upset and humiliated. Brenda and Kyle, annoyed to look at each other.

BRENDA: I wonder what's wrong with Tova.

KYLE: Well, it all started when you were drinking too much wine, while pregnant with her and now she has a lifetime of mental problems.

BRENDA: You're blaming me? Really? Have you looked at your sister's kids? Well, at least one of them.

Then Brenda couldn't help, but laugh.

KYLE: (offended) You really shouldn't be laughing at those with special needs, dear. Especially, when one of them is our daughter.

BRENDA: Oh, lighten up, dear. I'm gonna go to the kitchen and have another drink. Want one?

KYLE: No, thanks. You drink enough for the both of us.

Kyle, distraught, folds his arms as Brenda leaves the room.

At the Prince's house, Monte is relaxing on the couch, TV on is joined by his son, Alex.

Monte: Son, how was your day? And where's your sister?

Alex: It was alright. As for Britney, who knows what she's doing. I mean, "who she's doing".

Monte: You know better, than to say that about your sister.

Alex: I'm the football Captain, so if she's doing someone, on my team and I hear it first.

Britney, Alex's sister, enters the room, all dressed up and ready to go out.

Britney: Are you talking about me, Alex?

Alex: Going somewhere, Brit?

Britney: I happen to have a date, with Michael Elrod.

Monte: Not on a school night, you're not.

Britney: But, I just texted him and told him that we could go out.

Monte: Well, text him back and say you can go out Friday or Saturday.

Mr Prince's wife, Alice, comes in walks toward the open kitchen area.

Britney: (annoyed) Mom, dad won't let me go out tonight.

Alice: I'm about to make dinner and it's a school night, so "no".

Alex: Ha, Britney. Mom's not even on your side.

Britney: Shut up, Alex.

Alice changes the subject.

Alice: Anyone know what they wanna have for dinner? Or you all cool with TV dinners?

Monte: Strip steak with green beans is fine.

Alex: Sounds good to me. Britney, you can always invite Michael over for dinner. It'll still be a date.

Britney: Yeah, sure. Whatever.

Britney storms out of the room, cell phone in hand.

Alice: Did I miss something?

Alex: Yeah, PMS.

Alice gives her son a concerning look, then turns on the stove.

Wednesday, September 8th. Back at school and in first class, Tova and Mandy find their assigned seats, as Mr Prince enters the classroom.

Monte: Okay, class. Time to open up your textbooks and begin our first reading assignment on chapter one.

Just as Tova opened her English book, she could feel someone watching her and when she looked up, those eyes belonged to her teacher. Tova tries looking away, over at Mandy, but Katie is blocking her view.

KATIE: What are you looking at, freak?

TOVA: I-I wasn't looking.

Mr Prince clears his throat, then Tova goes back to her reading. The way Mr Prince looked, Tova just kept looking up at him.

The end of class and Mr Prince gives out his next instruction.

Monte: For homework tonight, I want you write a review for chapter one and it will be do tomorrow.

The bell rings and Tova gathers her binder and textbook. Just as she's leaving the room, she looks over at Mr Prince and catches him smiling at her.

Tova, rushing down the hall, bumps into another person, who happens to be a mix of black and white. Heath Farley, in a basketball jersey. Kids around her laugh, after she fell on her butt. Heath helps her to her feet.

TOVA: I'm so sorry about that. I don't know why I keep bumping into people.

Heath: Don't worry about it. School can be pretty hectic.

TOVA: Well, I'm Tova Bennett and I'm a Freshman.

Before he could introduce his name, the warning tone rings, to get to class.

HEATH: Hopefully I'll see you around, Tova.

TOVA: You too.

Tova waves, as he proceeds to walk away.

During lunch, Tova couldn't wait to talk to her friend, Mandy.

TOVA: Mandy, you know that blonde guy I saw yesterday?

MANDY: The Douche-Meister?

TOVA: Turns out that his name is Alex Prince and he's Michelle's boyfriend. It gets better, though.

Mandy: How could this Alex get any better?

TOVA: Cause I bumped into somebody else and I pray that this guy isn't dating anyone.

Mandy: What does he look like? Did you get a name?

Tova: I didn't get a name, but he was tall, brown hair, tan, wearing a basketball jersey and looks old enough to be in college.

MANDY: So, he's a Senior with no name? Just your luck, huh?

TOVA: Don't I know it.

Mandy and Tova continue to eat their lunch.

At home and after dinner, Tova is on the computer and checking her Social Media. She gets a private message.

HEATH (text): Hey there, Tova.

Tova (text): (confused) Who is this?

Heath (TEXT): It's Heath Farley, the guy you bumped into at school. You gave me your name and looked you up on Social Media.

TOVA (TEXT): Oh, that's right. I never got your name. Nice to meet you, Heath.

HEATH (TEXT): You also told me that you're a Freshman. How you liking high school so far?

TOVA (TEXT): It's okay. Are you Senior? Cause you look like a Senior.

HEATH (TEXT): Yeah, I'm a Senior and I play basketball. You have any older brothers or sisters at school?

TOVA (TEXT): Yeah, her name is Michelle Bennett. She's a cheerleader and is dating Alex Prince. Not sure if you know them.

HEATH (TEXT): Yes, I know them and I don't like Alex. He thinks that since his dad's a teacher, he feels entitled to treat people like shit.

TOVA (TEXT): I know somebody like that. Her name is Katie and her dad's the Principal and guess who she treats like crap? Me and gets away with it.

HEATH (TEXT): That's terrible.

That's when Brenda comes in to check on Tova?

Brenda: Almost done with the computer, Tova? I like to use it for work.

Tova: Sure, mom. Just be a couple of minutes.

Brenda: Okay.

Brenda leaves the room.

Tova (TEXT): Well, I gotta get off the computer. My mom wants to use it.

HEATH (TEXT): Do you have a phone or tablet you can text me on?

TOVa (TEXT): I wish, but I can't have either of those things, til I'm sixteen. For now, the family computer will have to do.

HEATH (TEXT): Well, I can always see you tomorrow.

Tova signs off Social Media, turns around and there stands Michelle, startling Tova.

Michelle: So, who's Heath?

TOVA: Someone from school.

Michelle: Were you having cyber sex?

TOVA: Cyber what?

MICHELLE: Oh, that's right. You're a virgin.

TOVA: (confused) Yeah, okay. (mumbles) Whatever.

And Tova goes upstairs.

Thursday, September 9th. back at school Tova meets up with her friend, Mandy in the lobby.

Mandy: So, did you finish your first homework assignment.

TOVA: Yeah, I finshed it during last period. I also had Algebra homework, which I did last night.

Mandy: You didn't get homework in Science class? Cause I did.

TOVA: I think it's because we have different teachers.

Mandy: Who's your Science teacher? Cause mine is Mr Barford.

TOVA: My Science teacher is Mrs Drummond.

Tova changes the subject.

Tova: Last night, I was on Social Media and you know that guy I bumped into yesterday?

Mandy: The hunky basketball player?

TOVA: Yeah. His name is Heath Farley, he's a Senior and we talked on Social Media last night.

MANDY: Heath Farley. I know a Cupcake Farley, since we have class with her and I think they're related.

TOVA: I know some Farley's, that are my cousins, but I don't think they are related to each other.

MANDY: Because one family lives in Chatham and the other here in Valatie? Makes sense.

Tova: Also, I know my cousins and if I was related to Heath, I would know.

MANDY: So, what did you two talk about?

TOVA: We talked about school.

MANDY: Nothing juicy?

TOVA: Mandy, I just met the guy and the what I know is that he's a Senior and plays basketball.

Mandy: That's true. There's always plenty of time to get to know him.

TOVA: Don't I know it.

The bell rings and they start walking to class.

Second period, Tova has PE class and still in her gym shorts, is walking around the gym and happens to walk by the weight room. She spots Heath, but she is spotted by Alex.

Alex: What the fuck are you doing here? Got lost, Freshman?

TOVA: (confused) Where you come from, man?

ALEX: The weight room and why were you standing there and checking me out like a dork?

TOVA: Oh, I was looking at Heath.

ALEX: Heath don't like dorks, so get lost.

Tova: I have PE, so you get lost.

Alex points a finger in her face, before walking off.

Alex: Just because I'm banging your sister, doesn't mean I have to like you.

Alex walks away, Tova mimics him and goes back to walking.

Driving home from school, Tova knew she's gonna get an earful, about talking to Alex, but she needs a ride home.

Michelle: (upset) Tova, what part of not talking to Alex, did you not understand?

TOVA: He talked to me.

Michelle: That's not what he's saying. He also said that you were checking him out. How dare you.

TOVA: Seriously? I was in PE class and I wasn't looking at him.

MICHELLE: Doesn't matter, cause you'll be nothing more, than a loser to the whole school.

Tova starts choking up and crying, after being insulted by her sister. Michelle reacts by just rolling her eyes and focusing on the road.

At home and at the dinner table, Brenda passes the mashed potatoes, pork chops and starts a conversation.

Brenda: Tova, how was your day?

TOVA: Nothing interesting, mom.

BRENDA: How is school not interesting?

TOVA: Uh, homework in Science class.

Brenda shrugs in satisfaction and started cutting into her pork chops. Kyle joins into the conversation.

KYLE: Maybe you should think about joining some clubs or other after school activities.

BRENDA: Yeah, like your sister, who is a cheerleader.

Michelle puts down her cell phone. Brenda calls her on the subject.

Brenda: So glad you could join us for dinner, Michelle.

Michelle: My friends are way more interesting, than our dinner conversations.

Kyle: Michelle, it's actually rude to be on your phone, at the table. You don't see your sister doing that.

Michelle: That's because she has no phone and no friends.

Tova: Mandy is my friend.

Michelle: More like someone who feels sorry for you, cause you're embarrassing.

Kyle: Now, Michelle. You two should be doing stuff together, like sisters should do.

Michelle: Sure, fine. Whatever.

Michelle agrees, as she starts eating her dinner. Brenda and Kyle drink from their wine glasses. Tova just stirs her mashed potatoes with her fork.

Friday, September 10th. Back at school and in Geography class. Tova walks into class and suddenly, a lot of kids are laughing at her. At first, Tova is confused as to why.

TOVA: Mandy, what is everyone laughing at?

Before Mandy could say anything, she is interrupted by Katie.

KATIE: Did you really fall on your face?

CHRIS: (to Katie) I heard that the guy she likes is Heath Farley, a Senior from the basketball team.

ERIC: (To Tova) You don't stand a chance, loser.

And like that, Eric was showing a video of her falling on her face, in front of everyone.

KATIE: Just stop talking to guys. Just don't talk at all, cause you can't do that right.

Humiliated, Tova sits down and hides her face in her hands. Mandy defends her friend.

MANDY: You all are so mean. What if someone was laughing at you?

CHRIS: Then if I were your friend, I wouldn't go out in public.

That's when Mr Prince enters the classroom and sees Chris and Mandy out of their seats.

Monte: Mr Wagner and Miss Hawkins, don't you have assigned seats? I suggest you get there.

CHRIS/MANDY: Yes, Mr Prince.

Then Mandy and Chris sit down at their seats and Mr Prince gets behind his desk.

Monte: (clears throat) I hope you finished your first homework assignment, cause I want you to start passing them up, so I can take them and start grading them.

That's when most of the students, get their homework out of the folders and start passing them up front. After Mr Prince collects them and puts them on his desk, he gives out another instruction.

Monte: I want you all to open your textbooks, to Chapter One, Section Two. We're gonna take turns reading and taking notes.

And then most of the students open up their textbooks.

Alex and a friend, MICHAEL ELROD (age 18) have a Weightlifting class together and while Michael is bench pressing, Alex is his spotter.

Alex: Michael, you know that Freshman chick that keeps looking in here?

Michael: Yeah, what about her?

Alex: What do you think of her? She worth putting in the score book?

Michael: Why would you do that?

ALEX: Cause she's Michelle's sister and I think what this pimple-faced dork needs is a good fuck.

Michael: And maybe with a bag over her head and with a face like that, she's probably a virgin.

Alex: And virgins get extra points, don't you think?

Michael sits up to continue conversation with Alex.

Michael: What would your girlfriend say about all of this? Should she be jealous?

Alex: Jealous of what? This Tova looks like a twelve year old boy in drag and the only I know she's a girl, cause she has hips.

Michael: I'm confused. Were you checking her out?

Alex: Fuck no, man. I had to make sure that no dude was checking me out.

Michael: Whatever, man.

And the two men continue lifting weights.

Lunch time. Tova sits down with Mandy, not just with her lunch, but with some interesting information.

MANDY: So, did you see Heath today?

Tova: Not yet, which is kinda disappointing.

MANDY: Well, he is a Senior and Seniors have different classes, than Freshman.

TOVA: Well, there's always Social Media and the chance of bumping into him in the hallway again.

MANDY: Pretty much.

Then Tova changes the subject.

TOVA: Just in case I forget, I wanna thank you for standing up for me, this morning. You're a really good friend.

MANDY: I couldn't just stand there and let Chris and Eric tease you. That would be wrong.

TOVA: I would do the same for you and you know it.

MANDY: I know.

Then Mandy and Tova continue to eat their lunch.

After lunch and in the lobby, Tova points out Heath to Mandy, who is sitting down and texting on his phone.

TOVA: (pointing out, excited) Oh my gosh, that's Heath Gibson.

MANDY: Go talk to him.

TOVA: (nervous) Me, talk to him? You forgot that I'm terrible at talking to guys.

MANDY: If you won't talk to him, I will.

Mandy calls out to Heath, embarrassing Tova.

MANDY: (shouts) Hey Heath Farley!

The moment Heath looks up, Mandy points Tova out to him, whose face had turned red from embarrassment.

MANDY: Tova really likes you. She said that you look so good in your basketball jersey.

Then Mandy abandons Tova, leaving her alone to approach Heath. When she does, she ends up falling on her face. Surrounding students laugh.

Heath: (worried) Are you okay.

Tova, humiliated, runs out of the lobby in tears. Mandy approaches Heath while he's confused.

MANDY: She really likes you, Heath. It's just that she's very shy.

Heath: (confused) I can see that. I hope she's okay.

MANDY: She will be.

And then Mandy rushes after her friend.

Mandy catches up with Tova in a hallway, who is still crying.

Tova: I told you I suck at talking to boys.

MANDY: If it helps, he hoped that you're okay.

Tova dries her tears on her shirt sleeve.

TOVA: It's not the only thing I'm crying about, you know.

Mandy: And what's that?

TOVA: I have PE and Health class, second period and so does Michelle's boyfriend Alex, who's in the weight room.

Mandy: Yeah, so.

TOVA: Michelle obviously doesn't want me anywhere near Alex, but how is that possible, when I have PE? I can't just hang out in the locker room, cause he hates looking at me.

MANDY: Well, Alex is a big fat loser and you shouldn't listen to him.

TOVA: My own sister thinks I'm a loser.

MANDY: How rude. If Michelle was a good sister, she should be looking out for you, not let her friends walk all over you.

TOVA: Don't I know it.

That's when the bell rings, to end first lunch. Tova and Mandy go to their next class.

At home and after dinner, Tova is sitting at the computer and checking her Social Media. She's surprised to get an instant message from Alex Prince.

ALEX (TEXT): Hey Tova, how was your day at school?

TOVA (TEXT): How did you find me on Social Media?

ALEX (TEXT): You're on your Michelle's friend list, so I decided to send you a private message.

TOVA (TEXT): Oh, okay. What do you wanna talk to me for?

ALEX (TEXT): I don't know. Is anyone around you?

TOVA (TEXT): Not that I know of. Why?

That's when Tova's mom comes in the room, from the kitchen, to check on who is still up.

BRENDA: Tova, how long will you be on the computer? I got another case to work on.

TOVA: Ten minutes, mom. I'm just checking my messages.

BRENDA: Okay, just checking.

And then her mom leaves the room. Tova's attention is now back to Alex on instant messenger.

ALEX (TEXT): You're not always a dork, right? Are you pretty cool at home?

TOVA (TEXT): I guess so.

ALEX (TEXT): Wanna have cyber sex or something?

TOVA (TEXT): Cyber sex? What is that?

ALEX (TEXT): Would you like to do it or not?

TOVA (TEXT): I guess so.

ALEX (TEXT): I just unzipped my jeans and got a hand on my cock. Would you like to suck my dick and let me cum in your mouth?

TOVA (TEXT): I don't know.

Tova was too nervous to even respond back. What Tova didn't realize is her mother standing behind her and very appalled about what she read over her shoulder.

BRENDA: Tova Jane Bennett? Are you texting filth to a strange guy?

Tova is startled and quickly closes the web page.

TOVA: It's not what you think, mom.

BRENDA: You are fifteen years old. For that kind of dirty language, you're going to bed early. Understand?

TOVA: Mom, it was Alex who sent the texts. Not me.

BRENDA: And also, your internet privileges are restricted to just homework related activities. Understand?

TOVA: Yes, mom.

BRENDA: Good, now brush your teeth and go to bed.

Tova, feeling tired and confused, goes upstairs and to her room.

Monday, September 13th. At school, Tova meets up with Mandy in the lobby, before the first bell rings.

TOVA: You're not gonna believe what happened last night?

MANDY: What did I miss?

TOVA: I got grounded.

MANDY: (concerned)What did you do?

TOVA: My mom caught me having cyber sex with Alex.

MANDY: Wait, you and Alex did what?

TOVA: Thanks to him, I got in trouble and I didn't even wanna have cyber sex with him. I don't even know what it is and he was doing all the talking.

MANDY: That's not right. You tried explaining that to your mom?

TOVA: She wouldn't even listen to me, even if I was confused.

MANDY: I take it that your parents haven't gave you the talk, yet.

TOVA: I rather be repressed, than to get a sex talk talk from my parents.

MANDY: I can see why. You're mom doesn't care and talking to your dad would just be awkward.

TOVA: Don't I know it.

Tova had came in early enough to check her Social Media on the computer, in the library. She ends up getting a message from Heath.

Heath (TEXT): I didn't see you online, for a few nights. I really missed chatting with you.

Tova (TEXT): Sorry about that. Thanks to Alex Prince, he got me grounded from the computer at home.

HEATH (TEXT): What did that asshole do to you?

Tova (TEXT): He had the nerve to send me dirty words on the computer and mom thought it was me that sent them. I tried to tell mom, what happened, but she didn't wanna listen and grounded me anyways.

HEATH (TEXT): Why would he wanna have cyber sex with you? I mean, does he have a girlfriend?

TOVA (TEXT): Yeah, he's dating my sister and what he did made me very uncomfortable and confused.

HEATH (TEXT): Well, doesn't he know that sexting a minor is wrong? Save those messages, cause if he does it again, report him to the police or something.

Tova (TEXT): Well, my dad is an attorney and if he knew what Alex did, he'd press charges.

HEATH (TEXT): That's good to have your dad looking out for you. And if you want, we can talk personally, since you are clearly grounded.

TOVA (TEXT): Yeah sure. I'm in the library.

HEATH (TEXT): Stay put, cause I'm on my way.

Tova signs off Social Media, gets up and walks closer to the exit. Heath does see her, but the bell rings and Tova feels bummed.

Heath: Damn bell. I really hoped we had plenty of time.

Tova: I guess not. I guess I can always see you at lunch.

HEATH: Looking forward to it.

It happens to be during Geography class and while taking notes, Tova needs to sharpen her pencil. Tova gets up and when she starts walking, Chris sticks out his leg and trips Tova and she lands on her face.

KATIE: Oh, look. She's falling for Mr Prince.

Then most of the class starts laughing, except for Mandy. Mr Prince slams his yardstick, startling the class, as Tova rises to her feet.

Monte: (to Katie) I wanna know what's so fucking funny, that you have to disrupt my class, Miss Shull?

KATIE: But, Tova is so clumsy.

Tova didn't like being put on the spot, but she had to defend herself.

TOVA: I was gonna sharpen my pencil and someone tripped me.

Monte: (to Tova) Miss Bennett, sharpen your pencil and get back to your seat. (to Katie) Just because your daddy is the Principal, doesn't mean I can't write you up for disrupting my class.

KATIE: But, I didn't trip her.

Monte: Maybe not, but you're the one that was loud.

Just as Tova sits back down, Mr Prince goes back to lecturing from his teacher edition textbook.

Michael and Alex are back to lifting weights, in the weight room. Michael gives Alex some important information.

MICHAEL: Dude, are you still talking to that Tova girl?

ALEX: I thought she was into me, you know. Damn girls and their mixed signals.

MICHAEL: Did you even talk to her?

ALEX: We talked about sex. What girl doesn't wanna talk about sex?

MICHAEL: Virgins, I bet, cause they would be so horny.

Alex: Well, not this virgin. From what I texted her last Friday, she had no idea what cyber sex was. How is that even possible?

Michael: Maybe you should give her a lesson on sexual education. You know, for the score book.

Alex: I plan to do just that.

Then Michael and Alex go back to lifting weights.

Tova is on her way to lunch and is stopped by Alex in the lobby.

ALEX: (concerned) What happened to you last night? We were having cyber sex and you disappeared.

TOVA: No thanks to you, my mom grounded me for all that nasty stuff you wrote.

ALEX: Well, sorry about that. You said you were alone.

TOVA: So did I, but she snuck up behind me.

ALEX: Next time, you gotta be careful. Don't you have a cell phone or something?

TOVA: If I did, I wouldn't give you my number or even talk to you.

ALEX: (frustrated) I really wish you would stop teasing me, Tova. First you can't stop staring at me and now that I show interest, you suddenly feel turned off.

TOVA: Cause I was never staring at you, Alex. I was staring at Heath Farley.

ALEX: You really think he'll be into you? Keep dreaming.

TOVA: Whatever you say, Alex.

The moment that Alex walked away, Tova felt uncomfortable by Alex's dirty mind and continues to go to lunch.

At lunch, Tova ends up sitting down and before Mandy joins her, Heath sits down across from her.

TOVA: Hey, Heath.

HEATH: It's a good thing we have the same lunch.

TOVA: It sure beats falling on my face.

HEATH: It happens to the best of us. I mean, I've fallen on my face during basketball practice and I'm popular.

TOVA: Well, quite opposite for me. I get picked on constantly, cause of one embarrassing thing I did back in 7th grade.

HEATH: And what was that?

TOVA: Uh, I rather not. It's kind of disgusting and not while we're eating.

HEATH: That's good you're looking out for me and since you are so nice, I'm inviting you to the cheerleading tryouts tomorrow.

TOVA: You want me to try out or something?

HEATH: If you want, but it's just mostly for hanging out, cause my little sister is trying out.

TOVA: Who is your sister?

HEATH: Cupcake Farley and I think you should know her, since she's also a Freshman.

TOVA: I feel like I should, but there are a lot of Freshman.

HEATH: Well, You'll recognise her, once you see her.

That's when Mandy joins them for lunch.

MANDY: Sorry I'm late. When I offered to let one kid cut in front of me, ten other kids decided to do so.

TOVA: That's okay, Mandy. Heath was keeping me company.

Mandy: And I thought you had trouble talking to guys.

Tova blushes.

TOVA: I think falling on my face was a clue, but I seem to be fine, now.

MANDY: So, what were you two talking about?

HEATH: There's gonna be cheerleading tryouts in the gym, tomorrow after school and I invited Tova to hang out with me.

MANDY: Why would you two wanna watch a bunch of peppy cheerleaders?

HEATH: Cause my sister, Cupcake, is trying out and I wanna support her.

TOVA: I'm worried about seeing my sister and her doing something to embarrass me in front of her friends.

HEATH: Don't worry about that, cause if anyone starts giving you shit, just let me know.

MANDY: Good luck to you both.

Mandy says, as she takes a sip of her juice.

Between class change and in a hallway, Tova rushes to get to sixth period and she end up bumping into Britney and falling on her butt.

Britney: Excuse me, much?

Tova tries to apologize, as she rises to her feet, picking up her books.

TOVA: I'm sorry.

Britney: And whatever look you were going for, you missed.

Britney pushes Tova backward and she falls on her butt, once again, dropping her books.

TOVA: That was uncalled for.

Tova said, as she bent down to pick up her books again. Feeling hurt by the insults, walks slowly to her next class.

Alex shares Calculus class with Michael and another friend, BRANDON YATES (age 17). They talk quietly during a class assignment.

Michael: I saw you talking to that Tova dork before lunch. What did she have to say?

Brandon answers for Alex.

Brandon: I thought dorks weren't your type, Alex.

Alex: She's Michelle's sister and if she wasn't, I wouldn't have the thought of adding her to my score book.

Michael's pencil lead breaks at the thought.

Michael: Dammit, Alex. Quit talking about it and just do it already.

Alex: Easy for you to say, cause when I thought she was into me, it turns out that she's into Heath Farley.

Brandon: That fruitcake? I mean, why? You're the quarterback and that's a much better status, than someone who dribbles balls.

ALEX: I don't like him either, but now I see him as competition.

Brandon: What will your girlfriend say?

ALEX: You don't tell her anything. Actually, I don't want Michelle to know about it, til after it happens.

Michael: Just remember to double-bag it, and fuck Tova doggy style, so you don't have to stare at her face.

Brandon laughs, as he drops his calculator on the floor.

Alex: I plan on doing just that.

Brandon leans down to pick it up and continues his classwork.

Brandon: Whatever, dude.

Tuesday, September 14th. Tova had waited for mandy in the lobby in the morning.

Tova: Hey Mandy, got something to tell you and I want your honest opinion.

MANDY: What is it?

TOVA: I'm going to try out for cheerleading?

Mandy drops her mouth in shock.

MANDY: Does this, have anything to do, with wanting to impress Heath?

TOVA: I want to impress my sister, too. I figured, once she sees how good I am, she won't be embarrassed by me.

MANDY: So, you think it's that easy?

TOVA: I hope so.

MANDY: Here's what I think. It's a bad idea. Regardless if you were good, your sister and her best friend, controls who gets to be on the squad.

Tova: True, but if I'm good, then she might think that she's wrong about me. We'll be like sisters and actually hang out, like sisters.

Mandy: You do this and you get on the squad, you're not gonna act all preppy and mean, right?

TOVA: Of course not. We'll still be friends.

The bell rings.

As they walk to their first class, Mandy offers Tova some advice.

MANDY: Just so you know, the cheerleaders are mean, so be careful.

TOVA: I will.

MANDY: It's pretty bad that when you want your sister's attention and approval so badly, you would do anything to get it.

TOVA: Don't I know it.

Then the two girls walk into class.

Mandy and Tova walk into Geography class together, then find their assigned sets to sit down.

Monte: Okay, class. I want yesterday's homework assignment, passed up and handed to me as I come around.

Tova opens her textbook and reveals her homework assignment. Papers are also passed to her, from behind and Mr Prince takes them.

MONTE: Now, open your books to Chapter One and we'll discuss more on the physical geography of North America.

Kids rolled their eyes, as kids had to open up their textbooks, but not Tova. She's already has her book open.

During lunch, Mandy and Tova sit together, as they always do.

MandyYou know, I'm just wondering. Since you're going to tryouts, do you know any cheerleading moves?

Tova: Well, I have been watching my sister for a while.

Mandy: Are you nervous?

TOVA: Very nervous, but not enough to mess up. If I do then it was worth a shot at trying.

Mandy: Want me to come with you for support?

Tova: If you want to, you can.

MANDY: Okay, if I make it. I'll be sitting on the bleachers.

After school and Tova shows up for tryouts, nervous. Michelle and Britney, who are sitting on the bleachers, are surprised to see her.

Michelle: What the heck? My sister is here. She better not be trying out.

Britney: What you want me to do? I can't stop anyone from trying out, cause that could lead to any kind of discrimination.

Michelle: I'm sure you can discriminate against dorks to not participate in tryouts.

Britney: Michelle, can you put your personal feelings aside and be professional?

Michelle: Yeah, sure. Whatever.

Britney walks up to Tova.

BRITNEY: For a dork, you still showed up for cheer practice.

TOVA: I need something to cheer me up.

BRITNEY: Well, me and the squad are gonna show you a routine and let's see if you can keep up.

Michelle: I hope it won't be too hard for you.

TOVA: I will do the best I can.

BRITNEY: That's the spirit.

Tova follows Britney and her sister over to the other cheerleaders in gym shorts and t-shirts.

BRITNEY: Ladies, this is Michelle's sister, Tova. I think we should do a couple of routines and see if Miss Tova can bring it.

Tova looks over at the bleachers, sees Heath watching. His sister, CUPCAKE (age 15) is also in formation and the cheer starts.

CHEERLEADERS: Hello Riders team! The blue girls' got a cheer for you! We're gonna turn around, we're gonna touch the ground, we're gonna jump back, jump back and boogie on down! I said shah shah shah shah booty (clap, clap, clap) Shah shah shah—booty (clap, clap, clap) Yay, Riders!

The cheer seemed simple to Tova, but didn't like being put on the spot.

BRITNEY: Have a hard time keeping up, Miss Tova?

Michelle: What's the matter, Tova? Can't you bring it?

TOVA: I'm just nervous.

BRITNEY: You either got what it takes or move along, Freshman.

TOVA: Fine, I'll do it, but not by myself.

Michelle: Fine, whatever.

BRITNEY: Okay, girls. Let's do the cheer again and (to Tova) Don't mess up.

The cheerleaders get into formation and this time, Tova joins in, but from the side.

CHEERLEADERS/TOVA: Hello Riders team! The blue girls' got a cheer for you! We're gonna turn around, we're gonna touch the ground, we're gonna jump back, jump back and boogie on down! I said shah shah shah shah booty (clap, clap, clap) Shah shah shah—booty (clap, clap, clap) Yay, Riders!

Both Britney and Bunny are surprised that Tova could cheer.

One side of the gym, football tryouts has finished and they stand by to watch the cheerleaders.

Michael: Miss Dork has some moves, doesn't she Alex?

Brandon: I didn't see this coming.

Alex: Neither did I.

Michael: Perhaps, she can work those hips on your cock, Alex.

Alex: Shut the fuck up, Michael.

Brandon: You agreed to put her in your score book, Alex.

Michael: That's right. You gotta tap that ass.

ALEX: Oh, I will.

Michelle notices Alex in the room. She reacts, by shoving Tova out of formation. Music stops, cheerleaders are startled.

Michelle: (shouting) You slut! Stop showing off, cause you're nothing.

Tova: (confused) But I didn't do anything.

Tova explains, as she stands up.

Michelle: (shouting) You liar! You're trying to steal Alex from me!

Tova: I'm not trying to steal anything.

Michelle: (shouting) Then there's no way you can be better than me!

Tova starts choking up, holding back the tears.

Michelle: Aww, is my little sister gonna cry?

Cupcake approaches Michelle.

Cupcake: (to Michelle) That's enough.

Michelle ignores Cupcake's request.

Michelle: (shouting at Tova) Find your own ride home, you attention-stealing bitch!

Michelle storms out of the room. Mandy had come in and rushes over to Tova.

Mandy: Are you okay, Tova? What happened?

TOVA: Michelle still hates me. Can I have you as a sister?

Mandy: Maybe we can pretend to be sisters and make Michelle take mental notes on how sisters really treat each other.

TOVA: That would be nice.

That's when Tova is approached by Heath and Cupcake.

Heath: What the fuck was that?

Tova shrugs. Heath shakes his head and walks off.

Cupcake: No offense, but it looked like you were trying to steal the attention. I mean, since you did know that my brother was gonna be here.

Mandy: Calm down, Cupcake. She every right to be here, just as much as you.

CUPCAKE: You don't deserve my brother, Tova.

Tova, feeling embarrassed, runs out of the gym in tears. Mandy runs after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Tova's Crush**

Still Tuesday, September 14th. At school and shortly after tryouts, Mandy catches up to Tova in the lobby.

TOVA: That's it, Mandy. I lost a chance at getting my sister to like me and now Heath hates me.

Mandy: If it helps, my mom is here and she can give you a ride home.

TOVA: I deserve to walk home, Mandy.

Mandy: No you don't, now let me take you home.

Then Mandy gives Tova a hug.

Michelle was the first to arrive home, cause Tova comes through the front door and her parents aren't happy to see her.

Kyle: Tova, where were you?

TOVA: No thanks to Michelle, Mandy and her mom gave me a ride home.

Brenda: Michelle tells us that during cheerleading tryouts, you got jealous and pushed her out of formation. She even said that you called her a slut and stuff.

Kyle: Brenda, I don't think that's entirely true. I mean, we should listen to Tova's side of the story.

Brenda: So, you think Michelle is a liar? I'm sorry, but I think something is really wrong with Tova.

Tova felt tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe what her mom is saying about her.

KYLE: Tova, can you tell us what happened?

Brenda scoffs at the thought of Tova's side of the story.

TOVA: I tried out for cheerleading. Michelle pushed me out of formation, cause she thinks I'm into her boyfriend.

Brenda: You tried to steal your sister's boyfriend? Go to your room, young lady.

Tova starts crying, then runs up to her room. Kyle faces Brenda, giving her a concerning look.

Kyle: Seriously, Brenda? As an Attorney and so many cases later, I can tell when someone's lying to me.

Brenda: So, Tova's lying?

Kyle: No, she's not and Michelle's compulsive liar.

Brenda slaps Kyle across the face, then storms out of the room.

That same evening, Michelle comes into Tova's room, without knocking and sees Tova laying on her bed and doing her homework.

Tova: Didn't hurt me enough?

Michelle: Actually, no. It was just so funny when mom didn't believe you.

TOVA: Maybe if I disappeared, would you be satisfied?

Michelle: Are you thinking of killing yourself? Cause I got some ideas, like drown yourself in the tub or fall out of your bedroom window. But, please do it quick.

TOVA: You wouldn't miss me?

MICHELLE: Uh, no.

Michelle leaves the room, before Tova could ask another question. Maybe she should jump out the window.

Wednesday, September 15th. Kyle and Brenda watch as both girls come downstairs, dressed and ready for school.

Brenda: Took you two long enough to get ready.

MICHELLE: Blame Tova. She was slow at getting dressed.

Kyle looks over at Tova, who appears to show the look of sadness and hopelessness.

Brenda: Tova, what took you so long to get ready?

TOVA: I don't know.

Brenda: Not a good excuse, no go to school.

After the girls leave, Kyle confronts Brenda.

Kyle: Brenda, I think you are a bit harsh on Tova.

Brenda: Why do you care, Kyle? She's retarded.

KYLE: I'm so tired of you putting her down so much and letting Michelle bully her isn't helping.

Brenda: Tova just needs to learn how to take a joke. Now, are we going to work or not?

Kyle: You go ahead, Brenda. I need some space from you.

Brenda: Whatever.

Brenda, already in a dress suit, leaves the house with her briefcase. Kyle plops down on the couch and starts crying.

At school, Tova goes to the library, so she could use a computer and message Heath on Social Media.

Tova (text): Heath, I feel like I should explain about what happened yesterday. You see, trying out for cheerleading wasn't to impress you. Well, you did give me the idea to try out, cause I was so desperate to get my own sister to like me. Turns out, it didn't work and Michelle still hates me. Please don't think I'm an attention freak and I hope we can still talk.

Heath (text): You expect me to believe that? You are clearly just as fake, as your sister. I really thought you were different and now you're just a show-off, desperate for attention. Please be gone and don't talk to me again.

Tova logs off Social Media and starts crying. Poor Tova can't even catch a break.

In the lobby, Cupcake is leaning against the wall and is using a cell phone.

HEATH: Girl, are you done playing with my phone?

CUPCAKE: Almost.

HEATH: At least give it back to me, before the bell rings.

Heath demands with his hand out. Cupcake gives him back his phone.

CUPCAKE: Fine, take your phone.

HEATH: Well, next time, don't leave yours at home.

CUPCAKE: Fine, whatever.

That's when the bell rings. Cupcake and Heath walk seperate ways to get to their classes.

Back in the library, the bell had rings, but Tova feels no energy to go to class. But she is startled by Alex.

Tova: What do you want?

ALEX: Can we talk?

Tova: I got to get to my Geography class.

Alex: You don't look enthusiastic about going, so why don't we both skip first period and talk.

TOVA: I don't think so.

Alex has motivated Tova to get up and go to her first class. After she leaves the library, Alex is approached by his dad.

Monte: You're not thinking about skipping class, are you?

Alex: I was gonna check out a book.

Monte: On what? How to stalk girls? Get to class.

ALEX: Yeah, whatever.

Tova walks into Geography class and surprised to not see Mr Prince in the room. Mandy approaches her.

Mandy: That's a first to be late for class. Good thing Mr Prince isn't here.

TOVA: Alex Prince was bothering me, so I was late.

Mandy: What did he say or do to you?

Tova: He wanted to talk and I wanted to get to class. Also, it's not the complete reason why I was late.

Mandy: What's the other reason?

Tova: I was on Social Media and Heath messaged me, telling me how fake I am and I shouldn't speak to him again.

Mandy: I'm sorry, but I really thought Heath would be different. I guess all guys can be jerks.

That's when Mr Prince enters the room, his attention on Mandy and Tova.

Monte: Please find your seats, ladies.

Mandy/Tova: Yes, Mr Prince.

Then Mandy and Tova sit down.

While lifting weights in the weight room, there's a conversation between Alex, Michael and Brandon.

Michael: So, what's it like screwing a dork? What's the hold up, dude?

Alex: I followed her this morning and when I came on to her, she tried her best to get away from me.

Brandon: Just drag her into the locker room and get it over with.

ALEX: (annoyed) You know, I'm tired of this bullshit pressure. Why? Cause I have a girlfriend and you two don't.

Michael: I'm dating your sister, so Brandon can have at it.

Brandon: Well, I can always use a good score.

ALEX: Well, hurry up before class ends.

That's when the bell rings.

ALEX: Too slow, dude.

Brandon: There's always another time.

Brandon shrugs.

Third period English IV class. Michelle and Alex share a class together and during class, they have a conversation.

MICHELLE: Alex, we should talk.

Alex: About what?

MICHELLE: Are you into my sister?

ALEX: What gives you an idea like that?

MICHELLE: Well, you were staring at her, yesterday at cheerleading tryouts.

ALEX: Jealous much? Cause I wasn't and you of all people should know, that I have better taste in girls.

MICHELLE: So, you wouldn't sleep with my sister?

ALEX: I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole.

MICHELLE: You better not being lying, cause you know what kind of misery I can bring you.

Alex: Yeah, whatever.

During lunch, Mandy notices Tova looking tired and feels concern for her friend.

Mandy: What's wrong?

TOVA: Mom hates me, Michelle hates me, Heath hates me, Alex hates me, Katie hates me, Chris and Eric hate me...

Mandy: What's your point, Tova?

TOVA: It's like if my day couldn't get any worse, it does and last night, I thought that if I jumped out my bedroom window, all the pain of hate would just go away.

Mandy: Tova, I'm worried about you. Please don't kill yourself.

TOVA: Why not? Apparently, I don't deserve to be happy and my only release is to not be in this world any more.

Mandy: Can you not talk like that? It scares me.

TOVA: I don't know why I'm still here. I mean, I don't feel like doing anything. I'm not that hungry, I'm always tired and what do you think is a quick death?

Mandy: Tova, I better see you at school tomorrow and if you don't show up, I'm gonna suspect the worst.

At that moment, Tova starts crying.

TOVA: You are the only person who will miss me, Mandy.

Mandy: I will make sure you get help, Tova. You will be happy again.

TOVA: Thanks. You are a very good friend.

Tova says, before continuing to pick at her lunch.

After lunch, Mandy goes to the Principal's office to report what happened at yesterday's tryouts. MR SHULL is the Principal.

Mr Shull: What can I do for you, Miss?

Mandy: Yes, Principal Shull. I would like to report Michelle Bennett. Yesterday, after school and at cheerleading tryouts, she assaulted another girl.

Mr Shull: And you were there, I presume?

Mandy: Yes, I was and there were others who could be witnesses. I also had my phone out, recording everything, cause my friend was so good and I watch my friend get pushed around by Michelle.

MR SHULL: Can I see that video, please? I usually question witnesses, but since there is proof...

Mandy gets out her phone and gives it to Mr Shull. The video plays and it shows Tova getting pushed down by her sister. Also, Tova crying and being screamed at.

Mandy: Is there anything you can do?

Mr SHULL: Well, assault isn't tolerated.

Mr Shull explains, as he gives the phone back to Mandy.

Mr SHULL: I will call in Miss Bennett and the best thing you can do is go to class.

MANDY: Yes, Principal Shull.

Mandy leaves the office.

Last period in Statistics class. Britney has a class with Michelle and Britney notices her friend upset.

Britney: You look upset, Michelle. What's wrong?

Michelle: Someone reported me to the Principal and I got a two day suspension.

BRITNEY: Why did you get suspended?

Michelle: He claims I assaulted Tova, at tryouts yesterday and claimed to have video proof.

BRITNEY: You think your sister reported you?

Michelle: She got some nerve and when I get home, I'm gonna tell my parents that she set me up.

BRITNEY: You think your parents will believe you?

Michelle: They always believe me, since I am the perfect child.

BRITNEY: That's true and the next time you see your sister, you do what you gotta do.

Then Michelle and Britney get back to doing their class work.

Tova had gotten another ride home, from Mandy's mom and surprised that Michelle isn't home. The moment she gets home, her father embraces her.

Kyle: Oh Tova. I'm so glad you're okay.

Tova: I'm fine, dad.

KYLE: You know if you ever wanna talk, I'm here.

TOVA: Really?

Kyle: Unlike your mother and Michelle, I really do give a shit and if something were to ever happen to you, I would be devastated and heartbroken.

TOVA: I'm always getting picked on at school. Mom hates me and Britney hates me so much, she wants me to kill myself. Maybe she's right. Maybe I should.

Kyle: Oh, Tova. How can I make things right?

TOVA: If only I can wake up and not have to see mom or Michelle.

KYLE: Maybe something can be done about that.

Brenda enters the living room, from the kitcen and Michelle walks through the front door.

Kyle: Why were you home late, Michelle?

Michelle: No thanks to Tova, I got suspended from school, for two days.

Brenda: You got suspended?

TOVA: But, I didn't do anything.

Michelle: Shut up, freak. You reported me for assault, to the Principal and now I should show you what assault is.

KYLE: You lay a finger on your sister, then you'll find out what it's like to get charged with assault and go to jail.

MICHELLE: Mom, do something.

Brenda: Kyle, I think you're overreacting.

KYLE: Okay, fine. Brenda, I want a divorce and take your ungrateful daughter with you.

Brenda: I'm not going anywhere.

KYLE: How about this? Thanks to you both, Tova is depressed. If you don't start treating her better, you both are out on your asses. Understand?

MICHELLE: I don't like it, but I rather not live on the streets.

Brenda: Same here.

Kyle: Good. (to Tova) If they mistreat you, tell me.

TOVA: Okay.

KYLE: (to Michelle) As for you getting suspended from school, you're grounded a week and no going out this weekend.

MICHELLE: But dad...

Brenda: Michelle, listen to your father.

Michelle goes upstairs, but not before stomping her feet and throwing a fit.

Kyle: Tova, if you have any homework, I suggest you start on it.

TOVA: Okay, dad.

Then Tova goes upstairs. This leaves Brenda and Kyle alone.

Brenda: Should we talk about what just happened?

Kyle: What's to talk about, dear?

Brenda: You grounded Michelle. How you know that Tova didn't set that up?

Kyle: Okay, so you blame Tova for her own depression? Get real. If anyone's a problem, it's you that puts her down and her sister that tells her to kill herself.

BRENDA: Tova would do anything for attention and you know it.

Kyle: No, you and Michelle are sociopaths and you two deserve your own space.

BRENDA: Whatever. (walking away) I got dinner to cook.

Thursday, September 16th. Tova comes to Geography class and right away, Chris, Katie and Eric start talking to her.

Chris: Hey, Tova. Thought you should know that I tried out for football and the guys were talking about you being in the score book.

TOVA: What's a score book?

Eric: It's when the football players pick ugly chicks to fuck, rate them by points and share it with the entire school.

Katie: That's right, you're officially an ugly chick.

TOVA: (confused) Who put me on there?

Chris: Alex Prince, cause he would brag to his buddies about putting a bag over your head, so he wouldn't have to look at your face.

TOVA: I don't want Alex, though.

ERIC: Maybe he will do you some good.

Katie: And then you won't be just ugly, you'll be an ugly slut.

TOVA: (sarcastic) How charming.

That's when Mr Prince comes in the room and the class gets quiet.

Monte: Okay, class. You know the drill. Yesterday's homework, I want passed to the front and books open to discuss the physical geography of Europe.

Everyone rolls their eyes and opens up their books.

During lunch, Mandy is happy to see Tova.

Mandy: You have a smile today. What happened?

Tova: When I came home from school, my dad could tell that I was depressed and knew that my mom and Michelle were the cause of it. So, he told them if they don't start treating me right, he would kick them out of the house.

Mandy: How long do you think that will last?

Tova: I don't know and for some reason, Michelle blames me for getting her in trouble yesterday.

Mandy: What kind of trouble did she get into?

TOVA: At home, she got grounded for a week and as for at school, she got suspended for two days.

Mandy: So, she's not at school today?

TOVA: No and my dad dropped me off this morning.

Mandy: Good. No Michelle for two days. A karma well deserved.

Confident Mandy takes a bite of her sandwich. Tova smiles with her.

Tova had finished lunch early and she is approached by Alex in the lobby.

Alex: Tova, I think we should talk.

Tova: Go away, Alex. I know all about your score book.

Alex: Who told you?

Tova: Does Eric and Chris Wagner ring any bells?

Alex: Those Freshman fuckers. They gotta ruin my plan.

Tova: A plan for what? Put a bag over my head, so you wouldn't have to see my face? I'm sorry, but I rather not waste my first time with you.

Alex: Look, Tova. I changed my mind and I'm here to tell you that I decided to let my friend, Brandon have you.

TOVA: (upset) You are so horrible!

That's when Tova storms out of the lobby and down a hallway. Alex appears unphased.

Last period in Life Skills class. CALEB FARLEY(age 17), notices Mandy and approaches her.

Caleb: Hey girl, wassup?

Mandy: Hey, Caleb. Need me to help you knit a wash towel?

Caleb: I really came over here to ask you out. What do you say? Wanna go out with me this Saturday?

MANDY: I barely know you, Caleb. Besides, all I know is that you're a Junior and you play basketball.

Caleb: I can always invite you to watch me play.

Mandy: First, you tell me why your brother was so mean to my friend.

Caleb: Who is your friend?

MANDY: Her name is Tova and she really liked Heath, but I guess he was a jerk for calling her fake and blocking her on Social Media.

Caleb: Wait a minute, Are you accusing my brother of being a jerk?

MANDY: Can you tell me otherwise, cause Tova told me it was very hurtful.

Caleb: You know what? Just let me text him and see if he remembers anything.

Caleb gets out his phone and starts texting his brother.

Caleb (text): Heath, can I ask you something? You remember Tova Bennett? Her friend told me that you sent her a message, calling her a fake bitch and blocked her.

Heath (TEXT): Nah, man. I thought she blocked me.

Caleb (TEXT): I think someone hacked your Social Media account, but who could be rude enough to send such an awful message?

Heath (TEXT): Now that I remember, Cupcake used my phone the other day. I can't believe she would do that.

Caleb (TEXT): Yeah, me neither.

MRS DUGGAN, the teacher, approaches their desk.

Mrs Duggan: Caleb, can you please put your phone away?

Caleb: Yes, Mrs Duggan.

Caleb puts his phone back in his pocket.

Mrs Duggan: I see it out again, I will write you up for class disruption.

CALEB: Yes, Mrs Duggan.

The teacher walks away, then Caleb and Mandy go back to having a comversation.

CALEB: Looks like my sister sent that message. Not sure why.

Mandy: Well, at cheerleading tryouts, she was really hateful, toward Tova.

Caleb: Well, Heath is gonna talk to her, so will you go out with me this Saturday? 6:30 sound good?

Mandy: Sure, Caleb. I'll wear something nice.

Caleb and Mandy smile at each other, til the end of class.

In the lobby and after last period ends, before Heath leaves school, he gets out his phone and texts Tova through Social Media.

Heath (TEXT): Tova, how do I explain my last text to you? Well, my sister sent that text and I don't know why. After what happened at tryouts, I was kinda confused. But after I read your last text to me, I understand. We should talk again and if I come off a bit harsh, then my account was hacked. Take care.

Heath puts his phone back in his pocket and leaves school.

The moment that Michelle and Tova come home, they are surprised to see their full-figured Aunt RAE FARLEY (age 36), as she enters from the kitchen. Rae is Kyle's younger sister.

Michelle: Aunt Rae? What are you doing here? Where's mom and dad?

RAE: They have a case, in Albany and I didn't mind coming over.

TOVA: Where's my three little cousins?

RAE: They are upstairs and playing.

Michelle: You making dinner, too? And where's Uncle Mitch?

RAE: You both know that I like to cook and Mitch is working on this house on Kinderhook Street, so I know he will be late coming home.

Michelle: Sure he isn't screwing around? Or do you see these houses he helps renovate?

RAE: (offended) Michelle, I trust my husband and he's a good father. And why would he be screwing around, huh?

TOVA: Michelle, must you argue with Aunt Rae? She did nothing to you.

And like that, Tova runs to her Aunt's side, embracing her, as if Rae is her mother. Michelle isn't stupid to notice this and reacts irrationally.

Michelle: Are you sure Tova isn't yours, Aunt Rae?

RAE: If only I met Mitch sooner, than sure. In the meantime, what's with the disrespect?

Michelle: Mom's always talking bad about you and your family, so I guess it's rubbing off or something. I'm sorry.

RAE: Well, I never liked your mother, anyways. Next time, if she has something she wants to say to my face, don't be her messenger.

Michelle: I know, I know.

Still at Rae's side, Tova looks up to her.

TOVA: I'm gonna go upstairs and play with Pepper and Sugar.

RAE: Well, have fun.

And then Tova leaves Rae's side and goes upstairs.

Later, Tova is in her room, sitting on the floor and playing a board game with her female cousins, PEPPERMINT (age 11) and SUGAR (age 8). Like Tova, Sugar also has a intellectual disability.

TOVA: So, are you girls staying over for this weekend?

PEPPERMINT: I'll ask my mom about it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

TOVA: Good and then maybe we can go walking or something.

PEPPERMINT: To any particular place or just around the block?

TOVA: We can put our allowance together and get lunch at Subway.

SUGAR: Cookies?

TOVA: Sure, if we have enough.

PEPPERMINT: That sounds good to me.

SUGAR: (excited) Cookies!

PEPPERMINT: Yes, sister. I know.

Peppermint agrees as she rolls the dice. Tova changes the subject, as she rolls the dice and moves her piece on the board.

TOVA: Just wait until you both get into high school. Not as easy as it looks.

PEPPERMINT: Got a boyfriend, yet?

TOVA: Yeah and his name is Heath. Well, I think he's my boyfriend. We haven't gone on a date yet.

PEPPERMINT: I actually have a cousin, named Heath. How cool is that?

Tova: Your cousin isn't eighteen, right? I mean, I don't wanna commit incest, by dating a cousin.

PEPPERMINT: No, Heath is older than that, so you're safe.

Tova: Oh, goodie. At least he's a better choice, than Alex.

PEPPERMINT: Who's Alex?

TOVA: Michelle's boyfriend and he thinks I'm a dork.

PEPPERMINT: What's wrong with being a dork? Besides, mom says that the right people will like you for who you are.

SUGAR: What's a dork?

TOVA: As a compliment, it means "silly", but as an insult, it means "loser".

PEPPERMINT: Well, your not a loser, Tova.

TOVA: I know.

Tova says, as it's Sugar's turn to roll the dice.

Sugar: Yay! I won Candy Land.

That moment made Tova and Peppermint smile.

Shortly after Peppermint and Sugar leave, Tova is starting on her homework, til her sister walks in.

Michelle: We need to talk.

TOVA: About what?

Michelle: Would you really sleep with Alex?

Tova: What's with the constant pressure of people wanting me to be attracted to Alex? I don't like him that way and never will.

Michelle: Then, why would he keep saying that in gym class, you keep checking him out in the weight room?

Tova: Uh, cause he's a dumb blonde and doesn't realise that there are other guys in that room.

Michelle folds her arms.

Michelle: Then, what guy do you have your eye on?

TOVA: Heath Farley.

Michelle: You seriously like Heath?

TOVA: Yeah and he's way better to look at, than Alex and even though you hate me, can you do me a favor?

Michelle: Why would I do any favors for you?

TOVA: Can you please get me off that score book. Alex put me there and maybe you can convince him to take me off of it.

Michelle: I didn't even know you were on it and besides. Being on the score list will do you some good.

Tova: I rather not be raped, thank you very much, now get me off that list.

MICHELLE: I will do my best.

Then Michelle leaves the room.

Friday, September 17th. Entering the school and shuffling through the lobby, Tova is approached by Alex Prince.

ALEX: You and me. I think we should go out this Saturday night.

Tova: (annoyed) What part of, I'm not into you, don't you understand?

ALEX: I know, I know. You like that Heath guy, but here's the thing. He's a fruitcake and I'm a much better choice.

TOVA: I will never go out with you or do anything with you, so go away.

Alex: You know, I can make your Freshman year, the worst year of your life.

TOVA: Fine, come over and we'll go out. Is that what you wanna hear?

Alex: That wasn't too hard, now was it?

TOVA: Whatever, Alex.

Alex walks off satisfied. Tova is left annoyed.

During English IV class, Alex gets out his phone and starts texting Michelle, who texts first.

MICHELLE (text): Do you still want to screw my sister?

Alex (TEXT): Tova told you about the score book, didn't she?

MICHELLE (TEXT): Alex, you are so pathetic. She doesn't wanna screw you. She told me herself.

ALEX (TEXT): Yeah, she wants to screw Heath Gibson, but here's the thing. Once a girl gets added to the score book, it's a commitment to screw them.

MICHELLE (TEXT): So, let her be screwed by Heath Farley, cause you don't need that kind of pressure.

ALEX (TEXT): I'm confused, Michelle. Why do you suddenly care about Tova's feelings?

MICHELLE (TEXT): Cause if I don't start caring about Tova, my dad will kick me out of the house. I mean, he blames me for her depression.

ALEX (TEXT): Tova's depressed? Well, maybe a date with me will perk her right up.

MICHELLE (TEXT): In your dreams, Alex.

Alex scoffs and puts his phone away, as she spots his teacher looking over at him.

After fourth period and in the hallway, Mandy catches up with Tova at her locker.

Mandy: So, what happened between you and Heath? Did you two make up or what?

TOVA: (confused) Wait, were we supposed to make up?

Mandy: Well, he was supposed to send you a text, explaining that it was Cupcake who sent you that awful message and that he really wants to talk to you.

TOVA: Cupcake sent that message? Well, it's a good thing I don't sit next to her in class, cause then I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my class work.

MANDY: But, isn't it a relief to know that Heath still wants to talk to you?

TOVA: Good and I really hope to see him at lunch.

Tova's face lights up the moment the bell rings and she walks off to class.

At lunch, Mandy remembers her upcoming date with Caleb and mentions it to Tova.

Tova: So, what's with the smile?

Mandy: I got a date for tomorrow night.

Tova: With who?

Mandy: Heath's brother, Caleb. He's a Junior and we have Life Skills together.

TOVA: I'm happy for you, Mandy. Hope you two have fun.

Mandy: It would be really cool if you can double date with us, you know. Maybe Heath should ask you out.

Tova: If only and the only date that I'm afraid to go on, is a date with Alex.

Mandy: Wait, you agreed to go out with Alex?

Tova: Well, he wouldn't leave me alone and when he wanted to take me out for tomorrow night, I said "whatever".

MANDY: Any way to get out of it?

TOVA: No and let's face it. The universe hates me so much, it wants me to get raped by Alex.

Mandy: If I were you, find Heath and ask him out, so you can stand up Alex.

Tova: I sure hope you're right.

Then the two friends continue to eat lunch.

Shortly after lunch, Tova wanders in the lobby and is approached by Heath in the lobby.

TOVA: (relieved) Heath? Boy, am I glad to see you.

Heath: I see you got my text, but you didn't reply and I had to see you.

TOVA: To be honest, I thought you really sent that message, then my friend had to tell me it was Cupcake and you messaged me about it.

HEATH: I may have had questions about you, but you you didn't scare me off. I was thinking I scared you off.

TOVA: Well, I'm glad you're here, cause I got a major problem.

HEATH: What's wrong?

TOVA: Alex threatened to make my Freshman year a nightmare, if I don't go out with him tomorrow night and I need a way out of it.

HEATH: That asshat. I'll take you out tomorrow and not because you're trying to avoid Alex.

TOVA: Well, he plans to do awful things with me, cause I'm in his score book and I really don't want that.

HEATH: Well, I won't let that happen to you.

Then Heath gives Tova a relieving hug.

Fifth period. Walking into Writing class, Alex approaches Heath.

ALEX: Heath, can I ask you something?

HEATH: About what?

ALEX: Are you into Tova Bennett? Cause I keep hearing that she likes you and we both know you don't like dorks.

HEATH: How you know what I like?

ALEX: Cause you're like me.

HEATH: I am nothing like you, so get out of my face, cause you're annoying as fuck.

Alex: I'll sit down, but not before I fuck Tova and give you her panties, as a momentum.

That's when Heath punches Alex in the face, knocking him on his ass

HEATH: That's what your punk ass gets.

Then Heath walks to his seat. Brandon approaches behind Alex, helping him to his feet.

Brandon: What the fuck was that about?

ALEX: I was trying to put Heath in his place.

Brandon: Well, looks like he put you in yours.

ALEX: Doesn't matter, cause there will be payback.

Brandon: Payback? Please don't do anything stupid, Alex.

Alex: If I can't score with Tova, I'll score with his sister.

Brandon: (frustrated) You know, I stood by your side for too long and I can't let you go to jail for raping two underage girls.

ALEX: It's not rape, if it's consent, dumb ass.

Brandon: Whatever, dude.

Then Alex and Brandon sit down when the teacher walks in.

Last period in Statistics class. While Britney is doing her classwork, she gets out her phone and starts texting Michelle.

Britney (text): Hey Michelle. There's something about Alex and your sister that you should know about.

Michelle (TEXT): Really? What's that?

Britney (text): Alex is bragging about a date, tomorrow night, with Tova.

MICHELLE (TEXT): Are you sure? Cause Tova said she was into Heath.

Britney (text): Well, if he shows up at your doorstep, then you'll believe me.

MICHELLE (TEXT): He shows up and Tova goes out with him, I'll be very upset.

The teacher, MR VONA, approaches her.

Mr Vona: Miss Prince, no phones during class.

Britney: But, I'm just texting my friend and I'll be done in a few minutes.

Mr Vona: No, you should be doing your work, so put your phone away or I'll take it from you.

Britney: Just a sec, okay?

Britney, ignoring her teacher, continues to text Michelle.

Britney (TEXT): Can I text you back after school? Mr Vona is being annoying.

After she sends the message, Mr Vona swipes the phone from her hand and reads the message aloud.

Mr Vona: "Can I text you back after school? Mr Vona is being annoying."

Some kids snicker and laugh. Mr Vona isn't looking amused.

Mr Vona: I'm writing you up for detention, Miss Prince.

Britney crosses her arms and pouts, as Mr Vona walks away with her phone.

After school, surprised Tova has gotten in the car with her awaiting sister.

Michelle: Tova, we need to talk. Especially about the part where you plan to go out with Alex.

Tova: Not my plan, Michelle, I swear. He said he would make my year miserable, if I didn't go out with him.

MICHELLE: I swear if you do walk out the door with him, I will be upset.

Tova: For the last time, Michelle. I don't like Alex and I would rather go out with Heath.

MICHELLE: But does Heath like you? Probably not, once he hears your speech impediment.

TOVA: You're so mean.

Then Michelle starts the car, ignoring Tova's feelings.

Standing on the front porch, a POLICEMAN and JACOB (age 13). Brenda answers the door?

BRENDA: Can I help you, officer?

POLICEMAN: Yes, is Kyle Bennett live here?

BRENDA: I am his wife. Can I help you, officer?

That's when Kyle comes to the door and notices the dark haired boy.

KYLE: I'm Kyle Bennett. Is there a problem?

POLICEMAN: This is Jacob Benson. (to Kyle) Did you know an Erica Benson?

KYLE: Yeah, but that was fourteen years ago.

POLICEMAN: I have paperwork that say that this kid is your son. His mother, however, gave up her rights and says that he should live with his biological father.

Brenda turns to Kyle, giving him a stern look and crossing her arms.

JACOB: Don't worry, Mr Bennett. My mom told me all about you.

POLICEMAN: Take care, now.

KYLE: You too, officer.

After the policeman leaves, Brenda faces Kyle, not very happy.

BRENDA: Would you mind explaining the bastard child on our doorstep?

KYLE: You cheated, so I cheated. Happy now?

BRENDA: So, your mistress just abandons her child and we're supposed to take care of it?

KYLE: Can you not be rude in front of the child? Who knows what he has been through.

JACOB: I'm right here, you know.

KYLE: Well, sit on the couch and wait for your two sisters. They should be coming home from school at any moment.

JACOB: I have two sisters? That's cool.

Jacob comes inside and sits on the couch.

A few minutes later, Michelle and Tova come home from school and see their mother sitting outside.

Michelle: Mom, why you outside?

BRENDA: I'm mad at your father.

MICHELLE: What did he do this time?

BRENDA: He had an affair and his bastard child is sitting on our couch.

MICHELLE: Mom, isn't "bastard" a bit harsh?

BRENDA: I don't care.

Michelle and Tova go inside the house, curious to see their new brother or sister.

MICHELLE: Yes, I have a brother. I always wanted a brother. (to Tova) Not that I mind having a sister.

KYLE: Jacob, meet your sisters, Michelle and Tova.

JACOB: I grew up an only child and always wanted siblings.

KYLE: Michelle, now you have Jacob to drop off and pick up at the middle school.

MICHELLE: That's fine with me.

JACOB: So, where would I sleep?

KYLE: There's a guest bedroom upstairs. Make yourself at home.

JACOB: Okay, thanks.

KYLE: Michelle, can you please show Jacob to his new room?

MICHELLE: Yeah, sure.

Then Jacob gets up and follows Michelle upstairs. Tova just stands there, as Brenda comes back in the house.

BRENDA: I can't believe you, Kyle. Michelle and Tova are your kids too, dammit.

KYLE: Look, you can either help me out or get the fuck out. Take your pick.

BRENDA: You are unbelievable.

Brenda storms out of the room.

KYLE: So, Tova. You like having a brother?

Tova nods. All she knows is that her life will now be different.

That evening, Tova is sitting on her bed, doing homework and hears a knock on the door.

Tova: Who is it?

Jacob (OS): It's Jacob. Can I come in?

Tova: Yeah, sure.

Jacob opens the door and comes in.

Tova: I thought Michelle would be more interesting to hang around with, since Michelle always wanted a brother.

Jacob: Clearly, but I thought all siblings should get along.

Tova: Just a warning, though. My sister thinks I'm awkward and embarrassing, so it won't be long until you think that about me, too.

Jacob: What's awkward and embarrassing?

Tova: The way I talk, the way I stare, my social skills. Pretty much most of my Freshman class think I'm stupid and naive.

Jacob: I was brought up to not judge anyone and I think with the right people, you can be a really cool person.

Tova: Yeah, that's true and just wait until you meet the rest of the family. You got an Aunt, Uncle and three cousins that live in Chatham.

Jacob: Any of the cousins my age?

Tova: Yeah, Tommy.

Jacob: (excited) That's cool, Tova. I always wanted a big family and now I have one.

Tova and Jacob hear a familiar voice.

Kyle (OS): (shouts) Kids, dinner!

Jacob: Excellent. Let's go eat some food.

Tova follows her younger half brother out of the room.

Kyle has called all three of his kids at the dinner table. Everyone sits down and starts digging into the meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

Kyle: Jacob, how you like living here, so far?

Jacob: I could actually live here and Tova tells me that I have three cousins.

Kyle: Yeah, in Chatham.

Brenda is trying not to laugh.

Brenda: They live in a trailer and they are the definition of trailer trash.

Michelle: Mom, I know you like to drink, but it's not cute any more.

Jacob: Does your mom always drink, Michelle?

Brenda: And I have a very good reason to do so, like having you waltz right in this house and act like you've been a part of this family for years.

Kyle: Brenda, if you're just gonna drink and be rude, I suggest you take your food and eat in the kitchen.

Brenda: Fuck you, Kyle. Wait, I don't wanna fuck you, cause everytime I wanna ride your dick, I see your fat sister.

Tova: Aunt Rae isn't that fat and at least she isn't rude.

Brenda: How dare you talk to me that way. I'm your mother.

Kyle: Hey kids, you wanna go out and eat? Cause I rather not sit at this table and listen to your drunk mother insult this family.

Jacob: Good idea, dad. I bet she poisoned the meatloaf.

Jacob suggested, as Michelle and Tova held a bite of meatloaf to their mouth, then immediately put the fork back on their plates.

Michelle: Four Brothers pizza is on me.

Brenda: Fine, leave. You all suck, anyways.

Kyle, Michelle, Jacob and Tova gets up from the table and leaves the room, leaving Brenda to drink her wine alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Welcoming Jacob**

Saturday, September 18th. At home, Jacob joins Tova at the table with a bowl of cereal.

Jacob: Morning, Tova.

Tova: Morning to you and thanks for handling my mom's antics so gracefully. We all barely know each other and it feels like we owe you.

Jacob: Does your mom drink a lot?

Tova: She's the reason I have a mental disability, cause she drank a lot when I was still inside her.

Jacob: You mean you suffer from fetal alcohol syndrome? I'm sorry, but she shouldn't be a parent at all.

Tova: Yeah, but she's the only mother I know and if I could pick my mother, it would be my Aunt Rae.

Jacob: This Aunt Rae sounds like a good person.

Tova: Yeah, she is and she once told me that if she met her husband sooner, she could have had me.

Jacob: If she sounds this wonderful, I can't wait to meet her.

That's when Michelle comes in the room.

MICHELLE: What are you two talking about?

JACOB: Tova was just telling me that I have three cousins. Maybe I can meet them.

MICHELLE: Yeah, sure. Why not?

Michelle shrugs. Jacob and Tova watch her leave the room.

In the living room, Tova gets on the computer, gets on Social Media and sends a private message to Heath.

Tova (text): I can't wait for our date tonight. I feel nervous.

Heath (text): I can't wait, either. The thought of Alex, showing up and looking like an idiot tonight, just makes me laugh.

TOVA (TEXT): Well, he deserves it.

Tova changes the subject.

TOVA (TEXT): So, where are we going for our date tonight?

HEATH (TEXT): I was thinking of taking you out to the Crossgates mall. Maybe we can see a movie.

TOVa (TEXT): Sure, that sounds like fun.

HEATH (TEXT): Before I can pick you up, I gotta know where you live.

TOVA (TEXT): 2204 Pine Drive. I literally live within walking distance of Subway.

HEATH (TEXT): That's cool. Guess I'll see you soon.

Tova smiles, signs out of Social Media, turns in her swivel chair to be startled by Jacob.

JACOB: Who's Heath?

TOVA: My boyfriend and we got a date tonight.

JACOB: Is he nice?

TOVA: Yes, he is.

JACOB: Good, cause he better be nice, if he's gonna be dating one of my sisters.

TOVA: That's nice, but you have nothing to worry about. I mean, if you should worry about anyone, it's Michelle's boyfriend, Alex.

JACOB: Is Alex mean or something?

TOVA: Yes and he's gonna show up tonight, expecting to take me out and what he's getting, is for me to go out with Heath instead.

JACOB: I sure can't wait for this. If it helps, I'll use my phone to record the look on his face and put on Social Media.

TOVA: That would just make my day and don't tell anyone I have a date with Heath, cause it's my first date and I want it to be a surprise.

JACOB: My lips are sealed.

Then Tova watches her brother leave the room.

The evening. Kyle hears a knock on the door and opens it. It's Heath.

KYLE: Can I help you?

HEATH: Yes, I'm Heath Farley and you must be Tova's father. Sir, I'm here to take Tova out on a date.

Kyle: So, how you know my daughter?

Heath: We met at school. Since we don't have the same classes, we mostly see each other in the lobby or at lunch.

KYLE: So, where are you taking my daughter?

HEATH: To Crossgates mall. We might go see a movie.

Tova comes down the stairs, smiling at the sight of Heath.

KYLE: Interesting date, Tova. We should talk about this when you come back.

TOVA: Yes, dad.

Kyle: (to Heath) And her curfew is at 10 and no later.

Heath: Yes, sir.

Then Kyle let's Tova leave with Heath. After closing the door, he walks back over to the couch and sits down with his wife and son.

BRENDA: So, who was that?

KYLE: Heath, Tova's date.

JACOB: Tova told me that they're already boyfriend and girlfriend.

Brenda: What does he look like?

KYLE: I wasn't checking him out, dear and the only thing I did notice that he looks old enough to be in college.

JACOB: Well, that's puberty for you.

KYLE: Puberty or not. Since Tova is dating, I think we should sit her down and have that talk with her.

Jacob: What talk?

BRENDA: I don't think she'll understand anything we'll tell her, dear.

JACOB: Oh, that talk. If I were any of you, just give the same talk, you gave to Michelle and hope for the best.

That's when there's another knock on the door.

KYLE: (annoyed) Now, who the fuck is that?

Brenda: Well, answer it and find out.

Kyle gets up to answer the door and he's surprised to see Alex. Jacob had followed his dad with his camera phone.

KYLE: Alex, what the fuck are you doing here?

Alex: I'm here to take Tova out on a date.

KYLE: I'm not sure if you got the memo, but she left a Heath Farley.

Alex: That bitch.

Kyle: Excuse me?

Alex: While I'm here, can I take Michelle out?

KYLE: First off, you do not call any of my daughters a bitch. Second, Michelle is grounded and that means she can't go out with boyfriend.

ALEX: Aren't you curious as to why I'm here to pick up Tova?

KYLE: I was in high school once and I'm quite aware that the football players have a sacred score book. I swear if you lay a hand on her, I'll get you charged for rape.

ALEX: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be back another day.

Alex walks away and Kyle closes the door.

BRENDA: Do I wanna know?

KYLE: That Alex. I swear that Michelle can do better, than that asshole.

BRENDA: So, he was here to take Michelle out or something?

KYLE: No, he came here to take out Tova and I told him that she went out with this Heath, he called Tova a bitch and I almost lost my shit.

BRENDA: Why was Alex here for Tova?

KYLE: Score book, dear. A lot of high school football teams have them.

JACOB: I guess you really shouldn't underestimate Tova, since she clearly went out with her boyfriend, to avoid being raped by this Alex.

KYLE: Yeah, you're right and Brenda, you still think she isn't ready for that talk?

BRENDA: Go knock yourself out, dear.

At the Crossgates Mall in Albany, Tova is on her first date with Heath. They walk into Best Buy, holding hands.

Tova: What are we doing here, Heath?

Heath: I'm tired of waiting, til you're on the library computer, to text you. So today, I'm getting you a tablet.

Tova: A tablet? Isn't that expensive? Why not get a phone?

HEATH: Sure, a prepaid phone should work, but then you get charged out the ass for using too much data.

Tova: I was thinking of something of a contract phone. My parents have AT&T and they won't let me have a phone, til I'm sixteen.

HEATH: When do you turn sixteen?

Tova: Next July.

HEATH: Fuck that shit. Let's get you a phone, now and they can just charge your parents for it.

Tova: Uh, that might get me in trouble with them, though.

Heath: What's the worse they can do, Tova? Make you pay out of your allowance? Sounds worth it to me.

Then Tova and Heath walk over by the phones.

HEATH: So, what kind of phone do you want? I prefer anything with Android.

Tova: Well, since this will be my first phone, it might take time to decide.

Tova sees a pink and black smart phone and picks it up to examine it.

HEATH: What phone is that?

Tova: HTC Desire. I wonder if it's a really good phone.

HEATH: Nah, you want a really good phone, get the HTC Droid Incredible.

Tova: Is that what you have?

HEATH: Yeah and when I upgraded my phone, I never looked back.

Tova: Good, then I'll get it and then you can give me your phone number.

Tova gets excited, cause she's about to get her first phone. Then they both leave the store to get something to eat.

Sitting down at the food court and eating, Tova can't stop looking at her new phone.

HEATH: Tova, I think I should be honest with you about something and I rather tell you, before you hear from anyone else.

TOVA: What is it?

HEATH: Tova, I'm twenty-three years old.

TOVA: Twenty-three? But, why are you in school?

HEATH: I also just got my Masters Degree in June and I just started teaching at Ichabod.

TOVA: So, you're a teacher? Why would your brother try to hook us up?

HEATH: He believes that if you really like someone, age is just a number.

TOVA: So, you've been out with teenage girls before?

HEATH: Yeah, when I was teenager myself and before you, it was college girls.

TOVA: Aren't you worried that you might lose your job for dating a student?

HEATH: Since I am new to the school, a lot students assume I'm just a high school Senior and I sometimes go along with it.

TOVA: So, what do you teach?

HEATH: I'm observing right now, til a position opens up. I also get the opportunity to sub when a teacher is absent.

TOVA: But, I thought a lot of people assume you're a student.

HEATH: Well, most of the Juniors and Seniors think I'm a student. The classes I have subbed for, so far, are Freshman or Sophomore classes.

TOVA: You know, you have that opportunity to exert authority to Alex. You can even give him detention.

Heath: I know and I'm waiting for the right time to put him in his place.

Heath takes a drink of his soda.

Tova: Look at me. I'm dating an older man. Feels weird and good at the same time.

HEATH: And my age makes me more mature and I won't take advantage of you.

TOVA: But, what if you decided to want a girlfriend around your age?

HEATH: I had a girlfriend around my age, over a year ago and it didn't work out. So if you're thinking I'll cheat on you, I won't.

Tova: But, I have no experience. I mean, this my first date and I never kissed a boy.

HEATH: I'll be patient with you.

Heath changes the subject.

HEATH: Wanna go see a movie?

Tova: But, it's starting to get late.

Heath: So, just tell your parents we got a late showing and if they don't believe you, just show them your ticket stub.

TOVA: Sounds good to me.

Then Heath and Tova continue eating their pizza.

Late at night, Tova comes home and her parents happen to be waiting, not happy to see her coming home so late.

Tova: Mom and dad? I thought you you'd still be out. Is it 10?

Brenda: It's way passed 10, so where were you?

Tova: Uh, Heath and I went up to Crossgates Mall and there was a late showing of "Resident Evil: Afterlife".

Kyle: Couldn't have gotten an earlier showing?

Tova: Well, we ate at the food court and walked around. Am I in trouble?

Brenda: No, but you do get a warning. You come home late again, your dad will ground you for a week and make you write a thousand sentences about how you will obey your parents.

Tova: Yes, mom.

Kyle: Now, go to bed.

Tova: Yes, dad.

Then Tova yawns, walking upstairs to her room.

Brenda: You think she's telling us the truth?

Kyle: (folds his arms) If she's lying, we'll find out. We always do.

Sunday, September 19th. Tova joins the rest of her family, except for Michelle, at the breakfast table.

Kyle: Tova, can I ask you something? Did you plan to have Alex show up and look like an idiot?

TOVA: Yeah, cause he deserved it.

Jacob: If it helps, I recorded the thing and dad told him off real good.

TOVA: Did he say anything about me?

Kyle: Well...

JACOB: He called you a female dog. Wanna watch the video?

BRENDA: Some other time, Jacob.

Michelle enters the room.

MiCHELLE: So, Tova. How was your date with my boyfriend?

TOVA: Where were you last night? Cause I didn't go out with Alex.

MICHELLE: I was up in my room, grounded and all I know is that Alex showed up and you went out.

JACOB: She went out with her boyfriend, Heath, so get your facts straight.

MICHELLE: I didn't know that Heath was her boyfriend.

JACOB: Well, you were right about Alex showing up, though and he tried to get the last word, before leaving empty handed. Wanna see the video? A real winner you got there.

MICHELLE: Shut up, dweeb.

Jacob blows Michelle a raspberry.

Brenda: The two of you knock it off and get along.

Tova changes the subject.

TOVA: So, Jacob. I got enough allowance money for lunch. Wanna go to Subway and meet two of your cousins?

Jacob: Yeah, sure.

MICHELLE: You're not gonna invite me?

JACOB: Sorry, no bitches allowed.

Michelle slaps Jacob upside the head.

KYLE: (appalled) Jacob, what did I say about watching your language?

JACOB: Sorry, dad, but some moments are a cause for a bad word.

BRENDA: He's your kid, Kyle.

Kyle facepalms, shaking his head.

At the Prince's, Alex is about to leave the house, with Britney. Mr Prince and his wife, catched them about to walk out the front door.

Monte: Going somewhere, you two?

ALEX: Yeah, out to have a life.

BRITNEY: No one wants to be stuck in this house all day.

Alice: And what's wrong with that? Is there something wrong with us?

BRITNEY: Nothing personal, mom, but I have friends.

ALEX: Same here. Have fun grading homework.

Alice: Don't be out too late.

BRITNEY: Sure, mom. And then both Alex and Britney leave the house. This leaves Monte looking over at his still, very attractive wife and mother of his two kids.

Monte: You know, we got plenty of time to something else, besides grading papers.

Alice: Well, I gotta go to work, so you'll have no interruptions.

Monte: Good to know.

In the afternoon, Tova had walked with her cousins and brother to Subway for lunch. They are sitting at a table with their subs, chips, drinks and cookies.

PEPPERMINT: So, is this your boyfriend, Tova?

Tova: No, he's my brother, Jacob.

PEPPERMINT: I didn't know you had a brother. I mean, we would have saw him.

Jacob: That's okay. I showed up on my dad's doorstep, two days ago and when Tova told me she had nice cousins, I just had to meet them.

PEPPERMINT: Well, I'm Peppermint and (points to Sugar) My younger sister, Sugar.

Jacob: Where's your brother, Tommy?

PEPPERMINT: Out doing boy stuff with dad.

Jacob: Father and son bonding. Hopefully, I get to do that with my dad.

That's when Alex shows up and sees Tova, who isn't aware of him, til he approaches the table.

ALEX: Look at the bitch who stood me up last night. Got some nerve showing your face in public.

JACOB: Maybe you shouldn't be in public. Just saying.

Alex: Who the fuck are you?

Tova: He's my brother and I'm allowed to have lunch in public with him.

PEPPERMINT: Is that the Alex you talked about? The one that calls you a dork?

Alex: Now who are you?

Tova: Calm down, Alex, they are my cousins. Peppermint and Sugar.

ALEX: Who names their kids "Peppermint and Sugar"? (laughs) Unless their parents were high and had the munchies.

Jacob: Is it Halloween yet? Or do you always dress as a tool?

Alex: Oh look, a midget to add to the freak show.

Tova stands up to Alex.

TOVA: If you can't be nice, than be gone.

Alex: Good, cause I never liked you, anyways.

Then Alex gets up and abruptly leaves with his sub and chips in a to-go bag.

PEPPERMINT: Thank goodness that he wasn't your boyfriend.

TOVA: Thank goodness for that.

SUGAR: He was mean.

JACOB: Yeah, he's a loser.

TOVA: No kidding.

And they continue to eat their lunch.

Alex, upset, has stormed out of Subway and into the parking lot. He calls Michelle on his cell phone.

ALEX: Michael, are you busy right now?

MICHELLE: What do you want, Alex?

ALEX: It's your sister, man. No way that she's worth screwing.

Michelle: What did she do, now?

ALEX: I told her a fucking joke and she told me to get lost.

Michelle: Wait, you saw her?

ALEX: I went to Subway and there she was, so I thought to sit down and talk to her. As it turns out, she's a fucking cunt.

Michelle: Calm down, Alex.

ALEX: Your sister needs some fucking manners.

MICHELLE: I'll talk to her.

And then Alex hangs up and gets into his car, driving off.

At home and at the dinner table, everyone else looks gloomy and Brenda starts the conversation.

BRENDA: Did everyone take a Valium or something? Cause it's so quiet around here.

TOVA: I walked with Jacob, Peppermint and Sugar to Subway and we had lunch.

BRENDA: Did they have their own foot-long sandwich?

TOVA: Uh, no. Just four six-inch subs, split two small bags of chips and four cookies.

Michelle asks a question.

Michelle: Tova, Alex called and told me that you were rude to him at Subway?

TOVA: (appalled) What? He insulted Jacob and my cousins, so I had every right to be rude.

Michelle: What did he say that was insulting?

TOVA: Alex said that Peppermint and Sugar got their names when their parents had the munchies. Then he called Jacob a midget.

Then Brenda starts laughing again.

Michelle: That's not what I heard.

Jacob: Obviously, you take that loser's side. I bet if he told you, that he was the inventor of Nike, you'd believe him.

Brenda is still laughing. Kyle is just eating and observing.

Michelle: Are you saying that Alex lies to me?

TOVA: No, I'm saying that you need a better boyfriend.

Jacob: Michelle just got burned.

MICHELLE: Shut up, Jacob.

Then it suddenly got quiet at the table. Brenda breaks the awkward silence.

BRENDA: Maybe she's right, Michelle. He has a score book and you can do better, than someone who screws other girls for points.

Before Michelle says anything, Kyle slams his hands on the table, startling everyone.

KYLE: Enough! Brenda, you need to stop insulting my sister and her kids. Michelle, if Alex ever says or does anything sexual to Tova, who is fifteen, I will lose my shit.

Michelle: But, Tova started liking him, first.

KYLE: Tova clearly has a boyfriend and you need to realise that.

Tova is astound to hear her dad speak out for her and smiles. In her mind, he couldn't have said it better.

Michelle: (scoffs) Whatever, dad.

And the rest of dinner was finished quietly.

Monday, September 20th. In the lobby, Tova spots her only friend and approaches with some interesting news.

Tova: Mandy, you're not gonna believe this, but I have a younger brother.

Mandy: Wait, a younger brother?

Tova: Yeah, his name is Jacob and he's thirteen years old.

Mandy: Where was he all this time?

Tova: My parents cheated on each other and Jacob was a result and now his mom no longer wants him.

Mandy: So, what's it like having two brothers?

Tova: Michelle wished she had a brother, instead of me, so there you go.

Mandy: And how does your mom feel about it?

Tova: She feels betrayed by dad. All this time, she thought dad has been faithful to her and this Jacob shows up on our doorstep.

Mandy: I could only imagine.

The bell rings. The two friends continue to walk to class.

Tova: You missed it last night. My mom got drunk and started being rude to everyone.

Mandy: How did Jacob handle it?

Tova: Jacob suggested we all eat out, cause mom could have poisoned dinner, which cracked me up. Michelle ended up getting us a pizza at Four Brothers and no, mom didn't get any slices.

Mandy: Sounds like a fun family.

Mandy changes the subject.

Mandy: So, how was date night? Did you go with Alex or Heath?

TOVA: I went out with Heath and he's such a gentleman. We went out to Crossgates mall, saw a movie and ate at the food court.

Mandy: That's good.

Tova: And you can't tell anyone this, Mandy. Heath is actually twenty-three and just started teaching this year.

Mandy: If he's a teacher, I wouldn't have to say anything, cause a lot of people will soon figure that out.

TOVA: Until then, if anyone finds out I'm dating a teacher, he could lose his job.

Mandy: My lips are sealed.

Tova and Mandy enter Geography class, among other students and sit down with their textbooks and binders. Mr Prince enters the classroom and Tova walks up to him with her homework.

Monte: (unimpressed) What's this?

TOVA: (confident) It's my homework. I just wanted to hand it to you.

Monte: (approaches Tova) Miss Bennett? You would have caught on that I don't collect homework this way? Unless it's a quiz or a test. Now, go sit down and I'll collect everyone's homework at the same time.

Tova feels embarrassed. Kids laugh at her, as she goes back to her seat. Classmates, Eric, Katie and Chris start teasing her.

ERIC: Little Miss Butt Kisser.

KATIE: Loser. You should go back to your special class.

CHRIS: Oh look, she's gonna cry.

Mr Prince slams yard stick on Eric's desk, startling him and the class.

Monte: (to teasing students) Got your homework? That's what I thought.

Then Mr Prince collects homework assignments.

Monte: Okay, class. I want yesterday's homework out and passed to the front.

Students pass their homework to the front and Mr Prince walks by to collect them. Mr Prince lays homework on his desk and walks up to the board.

Monte: Then I want everyone to open up their textbooks to Chapter Three. We're gonna continue discussing physical, climate and mineral changes of Alaska and Hawaii.

The whole class sighs and opens up their textbooks.

Almost at the end of class and still up at the board, Mr Prince looks down at his watch.

Monte: Okay, class. That's all for today. Section questions answered, as homework, and Chapter Three test review tomorrow.

Once again, students sigh at the sound of homework, then the bell rings.

During lunch, Tova sits with Heath, smiling.

Tova: You think it's still okay to sit with you?

HEATH: We'll just be talking, so you're fine.

Tova: Good, cause Alex didn't find it amusing, when he saw me at Subway yesterday and was mad for getting stood up.

HEATH: Did he hurt you?

TOVA: No, but he and my brother threw insults at each other. I mean, Alex called my brother a midget and Jacob called him a tool. What does that mean, really? When you call someone a tool?

HEATH: It's an asshole who uses people, kinda like Alex.

Tova: That's what I thought.

Heath changes the subject.

HEATH: So, why aren't you sitting with your friend?

TOVA: I'm giving her and Caleb some alone time. You think I can always sit with you?

HEATH: I don't see a problem with it, but I don't think teachers are allowed to sit with students, unless the students are Special Needs.

TOVA: Well, I have a mild mental disability, from my mom drinking too much, before I was born. Does that count?

HEATH: A mild mental disability? Well, I guess that explains your comprehension difficulties, so I've noticed.

TOVA: Is that problem? Me being slow?

HEATH: I don't see any problems, if you don't, cause I have a cousin who almost has a moderate mental disability and she's one of the sweetest people in the world.

TOVA: Wait, are we talking about the same person? Are you talking about Sugar Cookie?

Heath: She's one of my cousins, why?

TOVA: Uh, cause she's also my cousin. Oh my gosh, we're cousins.

Tova facepalms, feeling overwhelmed with shame.

HEATH: How you know Aunt Rae and Uncle Mitch?

TOVA: Aunt Rae and my dad are brother and sister. You?

HEATH: Uncle Mitch and my dad are twin brothers.

TOVA: And us dating is incest, right?

HEATH: The way I see it, we're not related by blood, so don't worry about anything.

TOVA: Good to know.

Then Tova continues to eat her lunch.

In the hallway, Cupcake is at her locker, putting her books away and startles when Alex calls out to her.

ALEX: Before you walk away, can we talk?

Cupcake takes a deep swallow and slowly approaches him.

ALEX: You think you could ever like me?

Cupcake: You can have any other girl, cause I know I'm nothing special.

ALEX: I don't want any other girl. I want you.

Cupcake: But, why?

ALEX: (scoffs) Can you come inside and let me explain it to you?

Cupcake rolls her eyes, having doubts, but gives into Alex.

CUPCAKE: I gotta get home, so be quick.

After school, Cupcake follows Alex into this random classroom and the first thing he does is sit in the teacher's leather chair.

CUPCAKE: Comfortable?

ALEX: I've been wanting to do this for a long time.

Then Alex looks so seductive, leaning back, giving her that smile and using his hands to motion her closer.

CUPCAKE: (confused, blushes) What are you doing, Alex?

ALEX: Am I turning you on?

CUPCAKE: You would like that, wouldn't you?

Alex continues to lay back and unzips the fly of his jeans. Cupcake wanted to turn away, but lust has got her confused.

CUPCAKE: I figured that you just wanted to have sex with me.

Alex: Only if you want to, but for now, I thought you could give me a blow-job.

CUPCAKE: You want me to put my mouth on your dick?

ALEX: Exactly.

CUPCAKE: What if we get caught?

ALEX: It's the end of the day and most of the teachers are gone, so relax.

CUPCAKE: So, I don't have to sleep with you, if I do this other thing?

ALEX: That's totally up to you.

Cupcake walks closer to Alex, finger pointing toward Alex.

CUPCAKE: This better not be a trick.

ALEX: It's not.

He had that serious look on his face. Nervous, Cupcake gets on her knees. The front of the desk and Alex is seen behind it, rolling his head bag on the chair and moaning. The top of Tova's head, moving up and down, as Alex's left hand rests on top of it.

ALEX: (moans) Oh, Tova, right there. Try and get my whole cock in your mouth. Use your tongue. Oh yeah, that's it. You got it.

On Alex's "O" face until he ejaculates into Cupcake's mouth.

Cupcake rising to her feet and wiping her mouth with her shirt, looking disgusted. Alex laughs, zips up his pants and gets up to approach her.

ALEX: Did I taste that bad?

CUPCAKE: Not sure. I guess it's an acquired taste.

Alex smiles, leans in to kiss Cupcake, but she steps back.

CUPCAKE: I must be going. Heath's waiting on me.

ALEX: I'll see you tomorrow.

CUPCAKE: Yeah, sure.

Awkwardly, she leaves the room. Alex now has a smirk on his face.

Michelle, Tova and Jacob come home. Tova and Michelle immediately go upstairs and Jacob sits next to his dad.

JACOB: Dad, while I was at school, I was thinking.

KYLE: About what?

Jacob: An allowance. I mean, Tova and Michelle get one. You think it's fair?

KYLE: Anything in particular you wanna get?

Jacob: I would like to get my own gaming system and some video games. I think saving up an allowance would be a good place to start.

KYLE: First off, you get an allowance if you do chores, have good grades on your report card and you're not grounded.

JACOB: I can't believe you still give Michelle an allowance. I mean, isn't she old enough to get a job? Or you're gonna be her personal ATM for the rest of your life?

Kyle: (ponders) Now that I think about it, I will have that talk with Michelle. Good idea, son.

That's when Brenda comes in the room.

Kyle: Dear, when you call down the girls down for dinner, we're gonna have a family discussion.

BRENDA: What is it this time, Kyle?

KYLE: Guess you'll have to find out.

In the evening, dinner time and everyone is sitting at the table. Brenda is becoming impatient.

Brenda: So, what's the big family discussion, you wanted to have, Kyle?

KYLE: It's just been brought to my attention that since Jacob is now a part of this family, it's fair that he should get an allowance.

MICHELLE: What's the big deal about that?

KYLE: How old are you, Michelle? Eighteen? I think it's time that you got out and start looking for a job.

MICHELLE: A job? Are you kidding me? Mom, you can't make him do that that.

BRENDA: Yeah, dear. If she gets a job, she won't have time for her cheerleading.

KYLE: (facepalms) Unless you get paid to stand in a short skirt and flirt with boys, then we wouldn't be having this conversation.

MICHELLE: No way, I am working for a greasy burger joint.

Jacob is trying not to laugh.

KYLE: Michelle, I hate to believe that I raised a moocher. Out in the real world, who would take you seriously, if your main income is your parents?

Jacob: That's okay, dad. (to Michelle) If you want that perfect job, to wear a short skirt and flirt with boys, than you can be a stripper or a hooker.

MICHELLE: This was all your idea, wasn't it?

JACOB: Okay, now you're spoiled, bratty attitude has gone too far.

MICHELLE: Asshole.

Brenda: Both of you, knock it off and Kyle, look what you started.

KYLE: Michelle, you will get a job and that's final.

MICHELLE: Or what? You'll kick me out?

KYLE: Only if it will motivate you to get a job.

MICHELLE: You suck.

Then Michelle spends the rest of her dinner, pouting.

Tuesday, September 21st. Tova sees Mandy talking to Cupcake, in the lobby and approaches them.

TOVA: Hey Mandy.

Cupcake: Interrupt conversations much?

TOVA: Seriously? Why do you hate me?

Mandy: That's a good point, Tova.

CUPCAKE: Tova, my brother is twenty-three years old and if you got him in trouble, I would be very upset.

TOVA: Well, no point in being nasty about it. You could have just told me.

CUPCAKE: So, you do know his age. For a moment, I thought you still assumed he was a high school Senior.

Mandy: Now, can we all be friends?

Cupcake rolls her eyes.

TOVA: Like it or not, Cupcake. We're also cousins.

Mandy/Cupcake: Cousins?

Tova: Yeah, as in our Aunt Rae is my dad's sister and Uncle Mitch's brother is your dad.

CUPCAKE: So, I can guarantee that since Heath is your cousin, you two won't be dating?

Mandy: Oh boy.

TOVA: Sure, why not.

The bell rings. On the other side of the lobby, the Principal has a conversation with Heath.

Mr Shull: Mr Farley, are you ready to teach today?

Heath: That's great. Who am I teaching for today?

Mr Shull: Ms Yeats is taking a sick day and I want you to take over for her English IV and Senior Writing classes.

Heath: Yeah, sure. No problem. Would I need her itinerary?

Mr Shull: It's in her desk and if you can't find it, just have them read a short story and give them a pop quiz and for Senior Writing, just have the students work on their portfolio pieces.

Heath: Sure, I can do that.

Mr SHULL: Good.

As Mr Shull walks away, Heath dreads at the thought of teaching a class with Alex in it.

Second period gym class. Alex, Michael and Brandon are standing on one side of the gym, staring. Alex stares at Tova, who is walking in the direction of the girls locker room, to change out of her PE clothes. Alex and his buddies discuss the situation.

Michael: If there is ever a time to get a piece of that ass, nows the time.

Brandon: And I will bring my camera, so there's proof of your score.

Michael: (sarcastic) Good thinking, director Brandon.

Alex follows Tova into the girls locker room, his two buddies not far behind. Tova, at her locker, is standing in a t-shirt and panties, shrieks when she hears Alex's voice.

Alex: Finally, we're both alone and to be honest, it's all worth the wait and I can't wait to fuck you.

Tova screams, but cut off short when Alex slaps her across the face. She starts crying.

Alex: (aggressive) Everytime you scream, I will hit you, understand?

Tova tries to run passed Alex, but he is quick to grab her by the arm and uses force to slam her back against the nearest bench, also hitting her head. Tova cries out, scared.

Alex: I must ask. Did you fuck Heath?

Tova shakes her head. Alex gets on top of her, pinning her down.

Alex: I'll enjoy taking your cherry and after I do, no one will believe what I did to you.

Tova rolls her eyes, dreading what's to come next.

Third period and during English IV class, Michelle starts a conversation with Alex.

Michelle: Alex, why did you lie to me?

Alex: Lie to you about what?

Michelle: About what happened between you and my sister at Subway.

Alex: I didn't lie and why would believe her, instead of me? I'm your boyfriend.

Michelle: Cause, my little brother had his phone out and recorded the entire thing, so you wanna tell me why you just lied to my face?

Alex: She went out with Heath and he got to her, before I did.

Michelle: If it would help you sleep at night, they didn't do anything, except go all the way to Albany and see a movie. Don't believe me? Tova showed me the ticket stub.

Alex: If it helps, I already took my frustration out on Heath's sister yesterday.

Michelle: Alex, what did you do?

ALEX: I fucked his sister in Mr Sanger's class, after school. Now, I can't wait to see Heath and brag about it.

Michelle slaps Alex in the shoulder.

MICHELLE: You dumbass. He punched you in the face last time. Wanna go back for seconds?

Alex: He touches me and I can get him suspended. You see how that works?

MICHELLE: You're unbelievable. I better hope your plan works.

Michelle says, making Alex feel more confident.

Sitting together at lunch, Mandy notices Tova looking flushed, exhausted, trembling and eyes red.

Mandy: What happened to you? You look like you ran a marathon in gym class.

Tova: And I'm sore all over.

Tova chokes up and starts crying again.

Tova: Alex cornered me in the locker room and...

Mandy: Tova, you should really tell someone.

Tova: Everything hurts so much.

Mandy: Tova, if you don't go to the Principal, I will.

Tova: He said no one would believe me.

Mandy: Well, I believe you and that should matter.

Then they are joined by Cupcake.

CUPCAKE: I thought that since we're all friends, we should sit together.

Mandy: I have no problem with that.

CUPCAKE: Tova, you got quiet when I sat down and you look like crap. What happened?

Tova: I rather not talk about it.

Cupcake: Okay, so you don't trust me yet. Fair enough.

Mandy changes the subject.

Mandy: For someone who's just starting to teach school here, Heath's got quite the reputation of being well-known.

CUPCAKE: Well, he was once in high school and played basketball and at if you knew his real age at first, you would run the opposite direction. As for his reputation, He's observed off and on here, at this school, while he was still in college.

MANDY: So, now he's graduated college and has his teaching license, right?

CUPCAKE: Pretty much and I would hate to see something he worked so hard for, go down the toilet, cause he wants to recapture his teenage years.

Tova: You don't have to worry about that.

Cupcake: Seriously, girl. What happened to you?

Tova: You can tell her, Mandy.

Cupcake: Tell me what?

Mandy: Alex raped her during gym class, in the girls locker room.

Cupcake: (outraged) And that bastard made me suck his dick, too. Tova, get a rape kit done, cause guys are always leaving evidence behind.

Tova: Okay.

Then Tova, Cupcake and Mandy continue eating their lunch.

In Senior Writing class, Heath walks into class and already, is getting a hateful look from Alex. No better moment to exert his authority. Alex follows him to the front of the class.

Alex: What's up, dawg?

Heath: (jokes) Oh look, it's Celebrity Fudge Packer. Can I have your autograph?

ALEX: Fuck you, loser.

HEATH: Alex, is that the way you should be talking to me? Now, please go to your seat.

ALEX: You can't tell me what to do, cause you're not the teacher.

HEATH: Well, I'm the substitute teacher and you better sit down, before I write you up for disruption.

Alex: You can't do shit, Heath.

Heath: Oh really? You wanna see my Master's Degree? How about my teaching license? Go sit the fuck down.

Alex makes like he's going to sit down, but then turns and punches Heath in the face and he falls backward. Some students stand to their feet and gasp.

Alex: And by the way, your sister gives a good blow job and your girlfriend, she was a good lay.

Heath rises to his feet and lashes out at Alex.

Heath: (points toward the door) Get the fuck out of my class!

Alex: Gladly.

As Alex walks away, he stops at Brandon's desk.

Alex: Dude, are you coming with me?

Brandon: Alex, you just assaulted Mr Farley. No way I'm gonna be your accomplice.

Alex: You already are, now get your ass up.

Brandon looks over to Heath and then back up at Alex.

Brandon: You go on, man. I really don't wanna get in trouble for skipping class.

Alex: Fuck you, then.

Alex storms out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. Heath gets on the phone to the Principal.

Heath: (on the phone with Mr Shull) Yes, Principal Shull, this is Heath Farley. I got a student, Alex Prince, who just disrupted my class, by assaulting me and he just ran out of the room. You should find him in the halls somewhere.

After Heath hangs up the phone, Brandon walks over to console him.

Brandon: Are you sure you're gonna be okay?

HEATH: I'll live.

BRANDON: It was a mistake to be his friend and I wouldn't blame you if you pressed charges on him.

HEATH: Oh, that I will do

Alex is now sitting in the Principal's office, Mr Shull sitting at his desk and Mr Prince walks in.

Monte: Can I ask why I was called over here? I was in the middle of class. (notices Alex) What are you doing here, son?

Mr SHULL: Your son is in a lot of trouble and thought you should be the first to know

Monte: Alex, what did you do?

Alex: I didn't do anything.

Mr SHULL: Plenty of witnesses that saw Alex assault Mr Farley, a substitute English teacher.

Monte: Alex, you assaulted a teacher? What is wrong with you?

Alex: I didn't know he was a teacher. I mean, he would sit down in class with the rest of us.

Mr SHULL: Mr Farley just started teaching here and he observes classes, til he is needed or if a position opens. Any other questions?

Monte: Mr Shull, I am completely embarrassed by my son's actions. If you have to suspend him, you go right ahead.

Alex: (sarcastic) Thanks for the support, dad.

Mr SHULL: Alex, you are looking at a five day suspension and if Mr Farley chooses to press any charges, I wouldn't hold it against him.

ALEX: This is fucking bullshit.

Mr SHULL: Please leave my office and go home.

Alex gets up and storms out of the office.

Monte: Sometimes I think, where have I gone wrong with raising my children?

Mr Shull: I wouldn't know, since I don't have any issues with mine.

Monte: (mumbles to himself) That you know of.

Mr Shull: What was that, Mr Prince?

Monte: Nothing. I really should get back to class.

Mr Shull: Yeah, you should.

Then Mr Prince leaves the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Tova's Tribulations**

Still Tuesday, September 21st and at school. Between 6th and 7th period, Heath meets up with Caleb at his locker.

Caleb: What's up, bro?

HEATH: Alex pissing me off, as always and we got a problem.

Caleb: What did Alex do this time?

HEATH: All I gotta say is that Alex is a complete psycho and I'm not sure if what he told me, he was being for real or just messing with me.

Caleb: What did he tell you?

HEATH: That our little sister gave him a blow job and that he actually slept with Tova.

Caleb: Dude, Cupcake seems fine and did Tova seem fine? You see, I honestly think that Alex was just messing with you.

HEATH: But why? Why punch me in the face and make a big scene about it?

Caleb: Like you said, bro. Alex is a psycho.

HEATH: I hope that asshole got suspended, too and I think we should ask Cupcake if anything happened between her and Alex.

Caleb: Good idea.

Caleb closes his locker, walks to his next class.

Shortly after last period, Heath, Cupcake and Caleb wait on their father and assistant Principal, DANIEL FARLEY in the lobby.

Daniel: How nice of you all to be waiting on me. I mean, not that I mind. Is something wrong?

Caleb: You have no idea.

Daniel: Something I should know? (to Heath) Does this have anything to do with that Alex kid that assaulted you?

HEATH: He thought I was a student and didn't like the thought of me having authority over him. He also said some things about Cupcake.

CUPCAKE: He made me give him oral and bragged about it.

Daniel: Cupcake, when was this?

CUPCAKE: It was yesterday.

Daniel: If it helps any of you, he got a five day suspension.

Caleb: He needs more, than that, just before being an asshole.

Daniel: Caleb, your language and I get it, but five days is exceeded limit to out-of-school suspension, according to the Code of Conduct.

HEATH: Suspension is suspension and that's five school days that I don't have to look at Alex.

Caleb: Amen to that.

DANIEL: Good, now let's go home.

The moment Michelle and Tova get home, Michelle gets a text and lashes out at Tova.

Michelle: (upset) Are you fucking kidding me? You slept with Alex?

TOVA: Did Alex tell you that?

Michelle: Yeah, he did. He just texted me, saying that you begged to have your cherry popped by a quarterback.

TOVA: It wasn't like that, I swear.

MICHAEL: (shouts) You stupid whore. All that shit about not wanting Alex and you go behind my back and take him from me!

That's when Kyle storms into the room, after hearing his kids shout at each other.

KYLE: What the fuck is going on in here?

Tova starts choking up and crying. Michelle rolls her eyes.

TOVA: Alex took advantage of me, dad.

KYLE: (concerned) Took advantage? Did he rape you?

TOVA: In gym class, Alex cornered me in the locker room and I was so scared.

Michelle defends herself by continuing to argue with her sister.

Michelle: She brought it upon herself, dad, so don't believe that she's so naive.

TOVA: (hysterical) He held me down and when I screamed, he hit me across the face. I never been so scared in my life.

That's when Kyle gets upset.

KYLE: Michelle, I know that's your boyfriend, but I have to call the police.

Michelle: You can't be serious? Tova doesn't get blamed?

KYLE: For what? You're believing this Alex over your sister. What's wrong with you?

Michelle storms out of the room, but doesn't call the police. Kyle is now focused on Tova, who he embraces her for comfort.

KYLE: Alex isn't getting away with this. I'm gonna call the police and press charges.

He says as he continues to comfort Tova. That's Brenda walks in the room.

Brenda: Did I miss anything? Cause I just saw Michelle and she looked like she was in a bad mood.

KYLE: Tova was raped and Michelle refuses to believe that her boyfriend isn't capable of doing it.

Brenda: Kyle, you gotta look at the facts. Is there any proof to what Tova says?

KYLE: I can't believe you, dear. After I take her to the hospital and get a rape kit done, then we'll talk about proof.

Brenda: Whatever you say, dear and just a reminder, parent teacher conferences are tonight.

KYLE: Well, good for you.

Kyle retorts, as Brenda takes another sip from her wine glass.

At the Prince house, Alex was already home, when his parents and Britney come home from school.

Monte: So, Alex. Enjoying your week long vacation?

ALEX: Actually, I hate school, so it's fine.

Alice: Did I miss something?

Monte: Yes, dear. Our son got a five day suspension for assaulting a teacher. I never felt so embarrassed in my life.

Britney: Who did you hit, Alex?

Alex: It was Heath. I had no idea that he was a teacher.

Monte: Why? Cause you two look so close in age? Give me a break. All teachers have to carry a name badge and if you couldn't see that, then I feel sorry for you.

Britney: I guess Alex didn't like being bossed around and put Heath in his place.

Alice: You are actually sticking up for your brother after what he just did?

Britney: Somebody has to and maybe you two don't know Heath has well as you thought.

Monte: Okay, enlighten me.

Alex: Heath went on a date with a student and that student is fifteen years old. Did you know that?

Alice: Have any proof of that, Alex?

When Alex didn't answer, Monte takes that as an answer.

Monte: That's what I thought.

Alice: And while you're suspended, you are also grounded, so no going out and definitely no phone.

That's when Monte looks down at his watch.

Monte: Dammit. I forgot that Parent Teacher Conference is tonight and I should be there.

Alice: What about dinner?

MONTE: Leave a plate for me in the microwave. I shouldn't be too long.

Alice: Sure, whatever.

Monte leaves the room.

Britney: (confused) There's really a parent teacher conference tonight?

Alice: Yes, there is.

Alex: I think dad's messing around, if you ask me.

Alice: Really, Alex? Is everything about sex with you?

Alex: I have a dick, so yeah.

Britney: Yeah, but dad wouldn't cheat. He's not you, Alex.

Alice: After twenty years of marriage, I should trust Monte by now, right.

Britney: I know nothing about marriage, mom, but sure.

Monte comes back into the room, looking spiffy and wearing cologne.

MONTE: Well, I'm off to meet new parents for my Freshman classes.

Alice: Good luck.

Then Monte leaves out the front door.

Alex: $100 says he's cheating on mom.

Britney/Alice: (shouts) Shut up, Alex!

Back at school, Brenda's heart pounded at the thought of first visiting Mr Prince. She is startled when Mr Prince closes the door behind her.

Brenda: So, do you always do private conferences?

Monte: I like the thought of a parent, teacher confidentially.

Brenda: Did Tova do that badly in your class or something?

Monte: So, you're Tova's mom. Well, she's not doing bad, but she's doing okay for someone is intellectually disabled.

Brenda: So, she's doing fine, then?

MONTE: Are you aware that she is being bullied? Sometimes it affects her work, sometimes it don't. I can't imagine how stressful that is.

BRENDA: Well, I knew she was depressed, but I had no idea that it was from being bullied at school. Kids are kids.

Brenda checks out Mr Prince, starting from his backside and up to his face, giving him a seductive smile.

Brenda: I guess handsome does run in the family.

MONTE: Excuse me?

BRENDA: My oldest daughter, Michelle is dating your son, Alex and I can see the striking resemblance between you two.

Monte: Well, I'm flattered.

Brenda steps closer to Mr Prince, then reaches out to touch his face.

MONTE: (confused) Mrs Bennett, what are you doing?

Brenda: Seducing you. Is it working?

MONTE: No, Mrs Bennett, cause I love my wife.

Brenda: That's too bad, Mr Prince. I can be a great fuck.

The more Brenda caresses his cheek, the more aroused he surprisingly becomes. Her eyes glimpse down and back up at his face.

BRENDA: Looks like your dick has other ideas.

MONTE: It's just that Alice is the only woman I've been with.

Brenda: If it would help, you can imagine your wife as you're fucking me.

MONTE: Do you always get your way? And I wonder what your husband would say about all of this.

BRENDA: Kyle cheated on me, so it's about time I cheat on him.

Monte: Sounds like you two need to work on your relationship.

Brenda: Just shut up and fuck me.

Mr Prince leans forward, kissing Brenda on the lips and looks back at her.

BRENDA: You're a great kisser, Mr Prince.

MONTE: Call me Monte.

BRENDA: Fuck me, Monte.

Mr Prince moves Brenda over by the desk and props her on top, as he picks her up by the waist. Mr Prince kisses down her neck, as he quickly slips off her panties from under her dress skirt.

Brenda lays back on the desk and her face as Mr Prince penetrates her vagina, with his penis. Mr Prince standing between Brenda's legs, holding onto her hips for support, as he thrusts in and out of her vagina.

Brenda climaxes. Mr Prince, as he continues to thrust, climaxes and ejaculates inside Brenda's vagina. Mr Prince exhausted and lays back in the teacher's swivel chair.

Monte: Fuck, Mrs Bennett. I needed that.

Brenda still laying back on the desk, facing Mr Prince, exhausted.

BRENDA: Oh my gosh, you're a good fuck. I can't even move.

Monte: And the wife never gets tired of it.

BRENDA: I bet.

Mr Prince scoots the chair closer to the desk, so he could be closer to Brenda.

Monte: I never got your real name.

BRENDA: Why? You wanna meet later and fuck some more?

Monte: Sure, why not.

BRENDA: Then you can call me Brenda.

Monte: Maybe next time, you deserve to me on a comfortable bed, Brenda.

BRENDA: Sounds good to me.

Back at the Bennett's, Brenda comes home, sneaks into the kitchen and startles when she notices that Kyle is still up.

KYLE: Late conference?

Brenda: Geez, Kyle. You fucking scared me.

KYLE: By conference, you mean you went out to fuck another guy, am I right?

BRENDA: Yes, there was a conference and it's not like you haven't cheated on me.

KYLE: One woman and that was fourteen years ago. How many affairs have you had?

BRENDA: Seriously, Kyle? You have nothing better to do, than to count the notches on my bedpost?

KYLE: You're my wife, dear and if you really wanna fool around without a conscience, maybe we should get a divorce.

BRENDA: No, what I need is some sleep, so goodnight.

Brenda brushes passed Kyle and leaves the kitchen, for bed. Kyle is left feeling hopeless.

Wednesday, October 13th. At school, Tova meets her friend in the lobby.

MANDY: How you feeling, since Alex raped you?

TOVA: Well, he hasn't bothered me sense and that's a relief.

Mandy: He needs to go to jail for what he did. Isn't there any proof?

TOVA: There was a positive rape kit test and for some reason, Alex is still walking around school, like it never happened.

Mandy: That just isn't right.

Tova changes the subject.

TOVA: Mandy, is it normal for your boobs to get bigger? And they hurt.

Mandy: How big did they get?

TOVA: I don't know, but all I know is that trainer bras no longer fit and the one I have on is uncomfortable.

Mandy: Have you missed a period?

TOVA: Oh, crap. I spotted and thought that was it. Is that it? Does that count as a period? What does no period mean?

Mandy: I take it that you still didn't get that talk from your parents.

TOVA: No, I haven't and it's driving me nuts.

Mandy: Then to answer your question, spotting doesn't count as a period. It means you're pregnant.

TOVA: I feel like I'm gonna be sick. is that normal?

Mandy: Yep and if I were you, you should go to the nurse's office and get a pregnancy test.

TOVA: Good thought. Hope I don't miss class.

That's when the bell rings to go to class. Tova heads toward the nurse's office.

At the Nurse's office, Tova shows up and sees the school NURSE sitting at her desk.

NURSE: Can I help you?

TOVA: Y-You have a pregnancy test? I'm a week late.

NURSE: You had sexual intercourse?

TOVA: Once, but that was three weeks ago.

The nurse gets up, finds the drawer of pregnancy tests and contraceptives. A pregnancy test is given to Tova. Tova leaves the room, but later comes back with two pink lines on the pregnancy test.

NURSE: You do realize that according to procedure, that if you're underage, you take a pregnancy test here and it's positive, your parents will be notified.

TOVA: I understand.

The nurse gives Tova, pregnancy pamphlets, which she hides in her binder and goes to her first class with a note.

Tova strolls into Geography class, Mrs Prince looking up at her, as she hands him a note from the Nurse's office.

Monte: Not feeling good? Maybe you should have stayed at home. Try and not to throw up in my class.

Tova sits down, Mr Prince begins to lecture and after opening her binder, her pamphlets fall out. Embarrassed, Tova picks them off the floor, but Kate already seen them.

KATIE: Who would knock you up?

The question was loud enough for Mr Prince to hear, so he slams her yard stick on her desk, feeling annoyed.

Monte: (to Katie) Can you please not interrupt me while I lecture? I'm sure that whatever Miss Bennett's business is, is none of yours. Understand?

KATIE: Yeah, whatever.

She says, while looking over at Tova. Tova is annoyed by her staring.

Tova: What? Jealous, cause someone had sex with me and not you?

Katie: Yeah, with a paper bag on your head.

Tova felt offended. Mr Prince coughs, to get their attention, goes back to lecturing and gives out the next assignment.

The end of class and Mr Prince calls Tova to the front, which leaves Tova confused.

MONTE: Are you really okay?

Tova: I was raped by Alex, so I'm not okay.

MONTE: So, he did manage to get you in his score book. I really apologize for that.

TOVA: You didn't do anything and now I'm pregnant by Alex.

Katie was only outside the door, just long enough for Tova to tell Mr Prince who got her pregnant, then scurried off to spread the gossip.

Monte: Did you ever get around to reporting my son for what he did?

TOVA: A rape kit wasn't proof enough and there's just isn't more evidence.

MONTE: Again, I apologize for my son being an asshole. If you need any support, you let me know.

TOVA: Okay, Mr Prince.

Tova grabs a note, from Mr Prince and leaves the room.

Fourth period, Algebra class and Tova sits down in her seat, opening her text book.

Katie: Is it true that you hooked up with Alex Prince?

Eric: Is it true that you fucked Mr Farley, before hooking up with Alex?

Katie: Is there really a student, teacher relationship?

Chris: Is it true that you gave both Alex and Mr Farley a blow job?

Upset and appalled by the rumors, Tova answers their questions.

TOVA: Mr Farley and I are cousins, so you three have sick, perverted minds.

ERIC: So, you hooked up with Alex, right?

Katie: I did overhear, what you told Mr Prince, saying that you're pregnant by Alex.

TOVA: Did you all forget that he added me to his score book? What do you think happened?

Chris: Well, he's saying that you couldn't resist the thought of screwing the quarterback.

TOVA: Hard to believe that you believe a jerk like that. Maybe you should join his circle of lies and stay there forever.

ERIC: So, what is the truth?

Tova: Like you would ever believe me, so what's the point.

Eric, Chris and Katie are left speechless.

TOVA: That's what I thought.

At lunch, Tova is sitting with Mandy. While eating, they both notice the students walking by and giving Tova strange looks.

MANDY: Tova, just curious, how many people know know that you're pregnant?

TOVA: Maybe Katie got the word out.

Then Alex angrily approaches their table.

ALEX: What the fuck, Tova? Are you really pregnant?

TOVA: (shrugs) I told Mandy, but someone must of overheard.

ALEX: You think?

MANDY: Maybe you shouldn't have raped her, Alex.

ALEX: (to Mandy) Mind your fucking business. (to Tova) No way you're keeping the baby. Give it up for adoption or something.

TOVA: Good. Something we actually agree on.

And then Alex storms off. Mandy looks over at Tova.

MANDY: Alex rude much?

TOVA: Ever since he raped me, I've been nightmares about it. I would always wake up crying and there would be no one to comfort me.

MANDY: I can't imagine what that's like.

TOVA: Alex just needs to go away.

Mandy: Don't I know it.

Then the two continue their lunch.

After lunch, Tova sits down and is approached by Heath in the lobby.

HEATH: I hate to be the one to ask about rumors, but are you really pregnant?

TOVA: I'm really not in the mood, Heath.

HEATH: So for three weeks, I really believed that Alex was fucking with me, when he said that he had sex with you.

TOVA: I remember it like it just happened. It happened in the locker room and I was changing. He pinned me down and... (choking up) I must have done something really bad or this wouldn't have happened, right.

Heath sits beside her and she leans on him for support.

HEATH: No woman deserves to be raped and I swear to you that Alex will go to jail for what he did to you.

TOVA: How are you gonna do that?

Heath: I'll figure it out and besides that, my dad knows people that will get him arrested.

TOVA: That's good to know.

Tova continues to lean on Heath for comfort and support.

In Senior Writing class, Heath is teaching class again and sitting at the front desk, he is approached by Alex.

HEATH: Need something, Alex?

ALEX: So, is Tova pregnant with your baby or mine?

HEATH: Boy, you got to be the dumbest jock in school, cause you missed the rumors about me and Tova being cousins.

ALEX: Well, you could have fucked her, before you found that out.

Heath raises his voice at Alex.

HEATH: You're the one that raped her, you sick fuck.

Surroundings students overhear the conversation and stop working.

Alex: And who would believe you? Cause this school can't win a game, without the star quarterback.

HEATH: I seriously don't care if you were quarterback for the New York Giants. I will find a way to put you in jail where you belong.

Alex: Well, good luck with that.

Alex smirks and goes back to his seat. Brandon, who overheard the conversation, is holding onto his phone pretty tight.

The end of class and Brandon waited to be the last to leave. He looks around and nervously approaches Heath.

Heath: Can I help you, Brandon?

Brandon: You're not gonna put Alex away, unless you have proof.

Heath: Don't I know it.

Brandon: I have proof, Mr Farley. I was there when Alex raped Tova and I guess he forgot that I recorded the whole thing on my phone.

HEATH: (shocked) You gotta go to the police, Brandon.

Brandon: To be honest, I'm too fucking scared to do so, cause Alex is a psycho. How about I send the video to you?

Heath: Sure, why not? I'll give you my phone number.

Heath suggests, as he gets out his cell phone.

In a hallway, Heath approaches Caleb at his locker, sees him talking to Mandy.

HEATH: Bro, I need to talk to you for a moment.

Caleb: Yeah, sure. (to Mandy) I'll see you later, babe.

Mandy: Yeah, sure.

Mandy blows a kiss and walks away, giving Caleb's full attention to Heath.

Caleb: What's up?

Heath: What would you do if someone handed you criminal evidence that could put someone away for a long time?

Caleb: You know, I tried to stay out of your business, but what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?

HEATH: This has something to do with Alex Prince and the reason why he hit me. You know that Aunt Rae has a brother, right?

Caleb: Yeah.

HEATH: Well, it turns out that I have three other cousins, that Alex is familiar with and Alex raped one of them. Now, one of his friends trusted me with his video evidence.

CALEB: Bro, I shouldn't have to tell you what to do with police evidence. If you're worried about looking like an accessory to a crime, then let me know and I'll back you up.

HEATH: That's good to know.

After school and driving home, Concerned Michelle had heard the rumors and must confirm it with her sister. Jacob in the backseat.

Michelle: So, are you really pregnant by Alex?

TOVA: You are aware that he raped me, right? What you think was gonna happen?

Michelle: You really still playing that rape card, Tova? Why can't you just admit that you succumbed to your desires to sleep with my boyfriend?

Jacob: Are you still believing, that Alex is the pot of gold, at the end of every rainbow? Cause all I see is a pile of crap.

Michelle: Okay, so Alex can be a tool, but he wouldn't rape anyone.

TOVA: That you know of.

Michelle: And where's your proof, huh? If there was proof, he'd be in jail.

JACOB: Whatever you say, Michelle.

Jacob retorts, as Michelle continues to drive home.

At the Prince's house, Alex comes home from school, with his sister and is intervened by their parents, who isn't too excited to see Alex.

Alice: Boy, I'm so glad you're home, Alex.

BRITNEY: What did you do, Alex?

ALEX: (irritated) Nothing, okay.

MONTE: Getting a girl pregnant isn't nothing, Alex.

BRITNEY: So, Tova is really pregnant? I thought it was just a rumor.

Alex face-palms.

ALEX: You know, I'm trying not to freak out, but you two are making a big deal out of nothing.

Alice: Alex, unless you wanna end up jail for statutory rape, you are gonna co-parent with this Tova.

ALEX: No fucking way. Just give the kid up for adoption.

BRITNEY: You know, I like the idea of having a niece or nephew to play dress-up with.

ALEX: Good for you, Britney, but not now.

Alice: I think I should call her parents and hear what they have to say. Any of you have her number?

Alex angrily goes to his room and slams the door. Alice looks over at her husband.

Alice: Did I say something wrong?

MONTE: Alice, there's something you should know about Alex, before you make a phone call to Tova's parents.

Britney: What did Alex do now?

Monte: Britney, can your mother and I have a private conversation?

Britney: Boy, you're no fun.

Britney pouts and leaves the room.

Alice: So, what should I know about Alex?

MONTE: Tova came to me and said that Alex raped her.

Alice: And you believe that?

MONTE: Dear, he assaulted a teacher last month. If he can do that, who knows what else he's capable of.

Alice: (concerned) This is not good. What do you think we should do?

MONTE: Unless there's serious evidence against Alex, he gets to walk around like it never happened.

Alice: Well, there goes the co-parenting idea.

MONTE: (sarcastic) You think?

At home, Tova, Jacob and Michelle enter the dining room and see their parents sitting at the table. Kyle and Brenda look concerned.

KYLE: The phone bill just came in and there's new charge on there that I didn't agree with. So, I called up AT&T and someone had apparently added a new line and didn't ask me.

JACOB: Don't look at me. I had my phone before I got here and it's prepaid.

Michelle: I already got a phone, so why would I need a new one?

Then everyone looks at Tova.

JACOB: So, what kind of phone did you get, Tova?

Tova: An HTC Android phone. (to her parents) I promise that you can take money out of my allowance to pay for the phone.

Brenda: And now that you have a phone, that's just something extra your father and I can ground you from.

Jacob: What a bummer and for a moment, I thought we were gonna talk about Tova being pregnant.

KYLE: Tova's pregnant?

Michelle: I'm surprised you two didn't know, cause the whole school does.

BRENDA: And I suppose we have your boyfriend to thank for this, huh Michelle?

Michelle: And I suppose Tova was making up the rape story to get attention.

KYLE: Tova never got that sex talk, so if she was alone with Alex, she wouldn't know what to do. That and remember that rape kit that was done three weeks ago? Yeah, that was positive for forced entry and Alex's DNA was found along with it.

Michelle: But why isn't Alex in jail, then?

BRENDA: The rape kit did find DNA and Alex didn't get arrested, cause they need a DNA sample from Alex and there's no other proof that he raped your sister.

JACOB: So, Alex is just gonna walk free? That sucks.

KYLE: For a dumb jock, he's pretty clever to cover his tracks.

TOVA: What about the baby?

KYLE: No sense in keeping it and since I'm not a fan of abortions, you will have the baby and give it up for adoption.

Tova: And how long does being pregnant last?

BRENDA: You got about eight more months.

Tova: Ugh!

Tova facepalms, dreading the thought of a long eight months.

Thursday, October 14th. At school and in the lobby, Tova walks up to Mandy and Caleb, before the bell rings.

Mandy: You know, Tova, if you and Heath weren't cousins, you both would make an interesting couple.

Caleb: Yeah, just like me and Mandy.

Mandy: Oh, Caleb. You're so sweet.

Mandy and Caleb smile at each other, before giving each other a quick kiss.

TOVA: I'm really happy for you two and at least someone is happy.

Caleb: You're saying that you don't deserve to be happy?

TOVA: I guess not, which makes me a bad person, right? Bad things wouldn't just happen to good people.

Mandy: You're a good person, Tova and it does suck that bad things are happening to you.

TOVA: I was raped and now I'm carrying Alex's child. If I wasn't depressed before, I am now.

Caleb: Mandy and I are here if you need us, so don't give on life just yet.

TOVA: Don't I know it.

That's when the bell rings.

Tova enters her Geography class and Chris asks her a question.

CHRIS: Oh, you're still here?

Tova: Sorry to disappoint you, Chris.

Katie: Seeing you is always a disappointment.

That's when Mr Prince proudly interrupts Chris, Katie and Tova.

Monte: (clears throat) If you two aren't talking about last night's homework, then I suggest you find your seats and open your textbooks.

Chris: Yes, Mr Prince.

And then Chris and Tova sit down. Chris gives Tova a look as she opens up her binder.

Between second and third period, Britney stops and visits Tova and Mandy at their locker.

BRITNEY: What's up, Tova? I heard the good news.

TOVA: (confused) You're happy about me being pregnant?

BRITNEY: Of course, silly. Alex wouldn't pick anyone to have his baby.

TOVA: But Alex doesn't want the child.

BRITNEY: Tova, Tova, Tova. He's a guy and he's just freaking out. I bet that as you get further along, he'll change his mind.

MANDY: (to Britney) Have you seen them teen pregnancy shows? Alex will run off, eventually.

BRITNEY: Well, you don't know my brother.

The bell rings, Britney scoffs and walks off.

MANDY: (confused) She's clueless about what Alex did to you, huh?

TOVA: Let's just go to class.

The two friends part ways.

During Algebra class project, Tova is approached by Eric, Chris and Katie.

ERIC: So, are you gonna drop out of school and have Alex's baby?

TOVA: I'm not dropping out for that idiot.

Katie: Speaking of idiots, maybe you should quit school, so we don't have to look at your dumb face.

TOVA: How simple-minded do you want me to be?

CHRIS: What did you say? I didn't get all of that.

ERIC: You're already stupid, Tova. Stupid enough to sleep with Alex and get knocked up.

Katie: And when you talk, all we hear is "blah, blah, blah".

TOVA: You all suck.

And that's when their teacher, MRS KNIGHT, approaches them.

MRS KNIGHT: Anything going on here?

Katie: Yes, Mrs Knight. Chris, Eric and I were just working on our assignment and Tova came over to bother us.

TOVA: What? That's crazy. I'm at my assigned seat.

CHRIS: You whine too much, Tova.

MRS KNIGHT: (to Tova) This school doesn't tolerate bullying or class disruption. If I hear another complaint about you, I'll send you to the office. Understand?

TOVA: I didn't do anything.

Mrs Knight ignores her and walks back to her desk.

TOVA: You three are so lucky, that I don't punch you in the face, cause I have thought about it.

ERIC: And why don't you?

TOVA: I don't wanna get in trouble.

CHRIS: Cause you're a stupid bitch, that's why.

TOVA: (agitated) Why you all gotta pick on me? I never did anything to you.

Katie: Cause we had 7th grade Math with you and you were the girl that always peed her pants.

ERIC: Maybe we should tell Alex that you like to piss your pants.

Katie: Need a diaper? A pacifier? Milk from your daddy's cock?

Triggered, Tova gets angry and punches Kate in the face, knocking her on her behind. Surrounding kids get quiet as Kate sits up, rubs her forehead and cries.

Katie: What did I ever do to you?

TOVA: (lashes out) You're a bitch, so you had it coming!

ERIC: (outraged) You're gonna be in so much trouble.

TOVA: (angry) You wanna get your ass kicked, too? Cause I'm really tired of your shit.

CHRIS: (outraged) I can't wait for you to get you kicked out of school.

Mrs Knight approaches Tova again.

MRS KNIGHT: To the Principal's office, right now, young lady.

Hurt and confused Tova storms out of the room.

Then Tova storms into Mr Shull's office.

MR SHULL: I just got off the phone with Mrs Knight. She said you were disrupting her class, so she gave you a warning and then you hit another student in the face.

Tova: I was having a bad day and Katie was getting on my last nerve. I mean, you should really give her a lesson on manners.

Mr Shull: What are you trying to say, Ms Bennett?

Tova: Your daughter has been picking on me, since 7th grade and she acts like, "my daddy's the Principal and I can get away with anything."

Mr Shull: So your solution was assault?

Tova: Ignoring her doesn't work and the teachers take her side, instead of mine, so a punch to the face was the only solution.

Mr Shull: You're expelled for the rest of the year.

Tova: (outraged) Expelled? If anyone deserves to be expelled, it's Alex Prince. He raped me three weeks ago, in the girls locker room and he has never been punished for it.

Mr Shull: Maybe you should have thought about that, before assaulting my daughter, now go wait in the main office, til your parents come pick you up.

TOVA: Fine, expel me. I never liked this school anyways.

Then Tova storms out of the Principal's office. Tova sits down in the office, crying and is approached by Heath.

Heath: What are you doing here? Hopefully to report Alex.

TOVA: I just got expelled from school.

HEATH: (surprised) Expelled? That's insane. What did you do?

TOVA: I punched Mr Shull's daughter in the face, cause she was picking on me during Algebra class.

HEATH: If you ask me, Mr Shull had no right to expel you.

Heath sits down beside Tova.

HEATH: If anyone deserves to get expelled, it's Alex.

TOVA: Exactly what I said, but Mr Shull didn't wanna hear it.

HEATH: I'm sure if you told your parents what happened, they won't be so hard on you.

TOVA: I sure hope you're right.

Tova stays reassured, but silent as Heath gives her a comforting hug.

Tova gets in her mom's car and puts on her seatbelt. Brenda is upset at her daughter's behavior.

Brenda: What is going on with you, Tova? I mean, your Principal called and told me that you got expelled and I had to come pick you up from school.

Tova: I'm sorry, mom. I don't know what came over me.

Brenda: What did you do to get expelled?

Tova: Some girl was picking on me and I punched her face.

Brenda: You shouldn't get expelled for that. Especially, since it was your first offense.

Tova: It was the Principal's daughter, so he took it personally.

Brenda: (outraged) That's still not right, Tova. You should only get suspended and I'll ask your father to go to school tomorrow and talk to Principal Shull.

Tova laughs at her mom's reaction.

Brenda: What's so amusing, Tova?

Tova: For a mom, it seems like the only time you pay attention to me, is when I get in trouble.

Brenda: What are you trying to say?

Tova: That you're a shitty mom.

That's when Brenda stops at a red light.

Brenda: Get out of the car, Tova.

Tova: (confused) What? We're at a stop light.

Brenda: (shouts) Get out!

Tova starts crying, as she gets out of the car, in the middle of traffic. Cars honk, as Tova stands in the middle of Route 9 traffic, after her dad speeds off on a green light. Crying, she walks over to the shoulder, sinks to the ground and continues sobbing.

Shortly after Heath spoke to Tova, he barges into the Principal's office.

Mr SHULL: Can I help you, Mr Farley?

HEATH: I hate to tell you how to do your job, but you just expelled the wrong person.

MR SHULL: Mr Farley, I get that Tova's your cousin, but don't let that cloud your judgement.

HEATH: Alex did really rape Tova and I have proof. His friend, Brandon Yates was a witness and he sent me this video, cause he's afraid of what Alex might do to him if he went to the cops.

MR SHULL: I don't wanna, but I gotta see that video.

Heath opens up his phone and plays the video for Mr Shull. Heath refuses to look at the screen, but cringes at all the screaming involved.

MR SHULL: You've watched this video?

HEATH: No and I refuse to do so, cause I don't find rape pleasant to watch.

The video keeps playing, Heath only hearing the audio and he starts crying at the horrific sounds. Mr Shull stops the video and gives the phone back to Heath.

Mr SHULL: Go to the police, Mr Farley. I'll take care of Alex.

HEATH: Are you gonna take back your punishment on Tova?

MR SHULL: I'll scale her punishment to a five day suspension and that's the best thing I can do.

HEATH: That helps a lot, Mr Shull.

Heath leaves the office. Heath walks back to class and approaches Alex at his desk.

Heath: Alex Prince, you are wanted in the Principal's office.

Alex: What did you tell him, Heath?

HEATH: I guess you'll have to find out and that's Mr Farley to you.

ALEX: I fucking hate you, you know that?

HEATH: Duly noted, now get your shit and get out of my class.

Heath points toward the door, Alex gets up and abruptly leaves the room.

Coming into the Principal's office, upset Alex sits across from Mr Shull.

MR SHULL: So glad you could join me, Alex.

Alex: So, what shit did Heath say about me?

MR SHULL: A video is starting to circulate to me of you raping a young innocent girl in the girls locker room. I saw that video and I recommended Mr Farley to go the police.

ALEX: I didn't know there was a video, so how did Heath get it?

MR SHULL: One of your buddies was also willing to come forward as a witness.

Alex: (angry) That piece of shit Brandon. I knew he was willing to betray me.

Mr SHULL: You won't do anything, cause you are hereby expelled and I want you off campus immediately. Don't make me call the police, cause I will do that, so Mr Farley wouldn't have to.

Alex: (outraged) Aren't you worried about the game against Chatham? I am the best.

MR SHULL: I think we can all manage without you, Alex.

Alex gets up and storms out of the office. Before leaving the school, Alex gets out his phone and sends an angry text to Michelle.

Alex (text): Thanks to your sister, I got expelled from school. That bitch really needs to fucking die.

Alex puts his phone back in his pocket and storms out of the school.

In Calculus class, Brandon walks into 6th period and Michael is surprised to not see Alex.

Michael: Alex decided to skip class today? Cause I remember seeing him in class this morning.

Brandon: Alex actually got in trouble and that's fine by me.

Michael: But, Alex is our friend.

Brandon: Dude, we stood there and watched him rape a girl in the locker room. You still wanna be friends with that psycho?

Michael: To be honest, no and we both know that if we're not on his side, he can kick our asses.

Brandon: That's something you won't have to worry about anymore.

Michael: What do you mean?

Brandon: The day that Alex raped Tova, I recorded the whole thing, remember that? Cause it's made it's way to Mr Farley and Mr Farley sent Alex to the Principal's office last period.

Michael: So, Alex could go to jail and we can finally be free of his bullshit entitlement?

Brandon nods.

Michael: So, what if this whole thing goes to court? should we testify against him?

Brandon: We will have to and there's a small chance that we'll get in trouble, cause we were his accomplices.

Michael: I've seen those law shows with my dad. Maybe we can work up some kind of deal, if we testify against Alex and we won't have to get in trouble.

Brandon: I sure hope you're right.

Their teacher, MR WILARY, comes into the classroom.

Mr Wilary: Are you two gentleman gonna take your seats?

Brandon/Michael: Yes, sir.

Mr Wilary: And where's your third musketeer? Hopefully not skipping class.

Brandon: No, sir. He got in trouble last period and the Principal must have sent him home.

Mr WILARY: Good to know, now go find your seats and get out yesterday's homework.

Michael: Yes, sir.

Mr Wilary walks away. Michael and Brandon sit down in their assigned seats.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Trouble in Valatie**

Still Thursday, October 14th. Michelle and Jacob, come home from school and Kyle surprised that Tova isn't with them.

Kyle: Did you forget someone, Michelle?

Michelle: I did wait for Tova, but I said "fuck it", drove over to the middle school and picked up Jacob.

Kyle: You left your sister at school?

Brenda enters the room, from the kitchen.

Brenda: I know where she is. She got expelled from school and I had to come to school and pick her up.

Michelle: Expelled? I thought Alex got expelled, cause he texted me about it.

Jacob: (to Michelle) Cause Alex deserved it and Tova didn't. (to Brenda) What did she do?

Brenda: She assaulted the Principal's daughter.

Kyle: Assaulted a student? That doesn't sound like Tova.

Jacob: Tova wouldn't assault anyone, unless it was self defense.

Kyle: True, but where is Tova?

Brenda: I kicked her out of the car.

Kyle: You kicked her out of the car?

Jacob: (sarcastic) I'm sure that will get you Mother of the Year.

Brenda stomps his feet, upset.

Brenda: (shouts) That little slut called me a shitty mom! A shitty mom!

Jacob: I can see why.

Kyle: What road did you leave her on, Brenda?

Brenda: I left her on Route 9 and if you ask me, it's for her own good.

Kyle: (angry) That's the stupidest thing you ever done, Brenda. Leaving her on a busy highway is dangerous and someone could've taken her.

Jacob: Well, you can always call her to find out where she is.

Kyle: Well, I'll call her and if she doesn't answer, I'll go over to my sister's to go look for her.

Brenda: Kyle, don't you see? Tova has always been a problem and now she's gone.

Kyle had turned to leave, but he is now fed up.

Kyle: When I get back, I want your ass packed and gone.

Brenda: Are you suggesting a divorce?

Kyle: Yes, cause I'm tired of your cruel, selfish, drunken, abusive and heartless ass.

Jacob: Finally, you grow a pair. Thank goodness.

Kyle storms out of the house, slamming the door.

Michelle: Mom, you're a bit harsh. I'm going back out there to find Tova.

Jacob: I'll join you, but first, maybe we should help your mom pack a suitcase.

Brenda: Fuck the both of you.

Brenda storms out of the room. Michelle and Jacob look at each other, shrug and walk out the front door.

Back on Rout 9, Tova has been sitting at the side of the road for hours, hungry and cold. A car pulls up and it's Heath's father, Mr Farley.

Daniel: I don't like to bother, but are you alright?

Tova: (confused) Uncle Mitch? what are you doing in Valatie?

Daniel: Close enough, but I think you should get inside. I know how cold it is.

Tova rises to her feet and since she is familiar with her uncle, she gets in the car. Inside Daniel's car, she puts on her seatbelt.

Daniel: Are you alright? Cause you're all out here by yourself.

Tova: My mom and I got into it and she kicked me out of the car.

Daniel: That's just not right, cause you're still a child and I wouldn't do that to any of my kids.

Tova: I know, cause you're a good father to Tommy, Peppermint and Sugar.

Daniel: (chuckles) Yeah, my brother. We look alike, don't we?

Tova: So, you're Heath's dad?

Daniel: And assistant Principal. Who you think helped Heath get a teaching job at Ichabod?

Tova: You just look so much like Uncle Mitch.

Daniel: We are twins, but I got an earlier start at raising a family and he waited, til he got his career, as a contractor.

Tova: I still can't get over the whole twin idea, though and I hate to ask, cause it's a dumb question. You are white and Heath...

Daniel: My wife is black and you like Heath, don't you? And I don't mean as a cousin.

Tova: I know it's wrong, but at one point, I didn't know he was my cousin.

That's when Tova's phone rings, she looks at the caller ID and it's her dad. She puts the phone down and doesn't answer it.

Daniel: Is that your dad trying to call you?

Tova: Yeah, but I don't wanna go home.

Daniel: Why not?

Tova: You see, I was raped three weeks ago and I was depressed before that, so it's like I have no happy memories at home.

Daniel: Who raped you? Someone at home?

Tova: No, but it was someone at school and he's still walking around at school, cause there's not enough proof to put him in jail. So, not everyone knows what it's like to go to school and see your rapist everyday and have nightmares every night and...

Tova starts choking up and crying.

Daniel: If it helps, I overheard in the office, an Alex Prince getting expelled for raping a student on school campus. Is that student you?

Tova nods.

Tova: Can I just stay with you for a little while? I could get to know my other uncle.

Daniel: That's fine with me and after that, I bring you home and we talk to your dad, okay?

Tova: Yeah, sure and I'm hungry. We can go to Subway.

Daniel: You are lucky that I'm hungry.

Daniel starts the car and starts driving.

The Prince's arrive home and not happy to see Alex sitting on the couch and watching TV.

Monte: Alex, we need to talk.

Alice: The Principal told us that you got expelled from school.

Alex: Relax, guys. I'm not complaining, cause I hate school.

Britney: Alex, did Tova get you suspended from school? Cause that's what you texted Michelle.

Alex: Yeah, she did, that bitch.

Monte: You raped a girl and you wonder why you got expelled? Boy, you're the dumbest person to ever come from my loins.

Alice: I wouldn't be surprised if you went to jail.

Britney: I'm sure this girl is just overreacting. Mom and dad, you should talk to the Principal and tell them that this Tova girl is overreacting.

Alex: Good idea, Britney.

Monte: I wouldn't call video evidence "overreacting".

Britney: There's evidence?

Alice: Makes you ashamed to be related to a criminal, huh Britney?

Britney: So much for being an Aunt. Alex had to ruin the moment.

Monte: Alex, if you get arrested for your crimes, don't come crying to me.

Alex: Fine, then I won't.

Alex gives his dad a mean look, before storming off to his room and slamming the door.

Alice: I think that went well.

Monte: Where have we gone wrong with Alex?

Alice: I have no idea.

In Chatham, Kyle goes to visit his sister in a trailer park, known as Edgewood Acres. Rae is sitting on the couch and hears a knock on the door.

Mitchell: Expecting anyone, dear?

Rae: Not that that I know of.

Rae gets up and answers the door, surprised to see her brother.

Rae: Kyle, it's not often that you would come by and visit, not that I'm complaining.

Kyle: It's my daughter, Tova. Thanks to Brenda, she's missing.

Rae: What do you mean, missing?

Kyle: Brenda was driving her home and out of nowhere, kicks her out of the car on a busy highway and I went by there. She's not there, I've tried to call her and I think something could have happened.

Mitchell: Who the fuck strands their child in the middle of traffic? That's child endangerment and she should be kicked in the ass.

Rae: I always knew Brenda was bad news.

Kyle: If it makes you feel any better, I asked her for a divorce and told her to get out of my house.

Mitchell: No offense, but how many lies, verbal abuse and drunken affairs did it take for you to realise that Brenda was no good?

Kyle: When she was sober, Brenda was an okay person to be around.

Rae: Well, if you need my support...

Kyle: I know, I know and for now, I need you to help me find Tova.

Rae: Kyle, if Mitch or I hear anything, I'll let you know.

That's when Tommy, Peppermint and Sugar come into the room.

Tommy: Uncle Kyle? You staying for dinner? Mom and dad, can Uncle Kyle stay for dinner?

Peppermint: Where's Tova, Jacob and Michael?

Mitchell: Girls, Tommy, your uncle would love to stay for dinner, but he has to go find Tova.

Sugar: Where's Tova?

Kyle: She's missing and I gotta go out and find her.

Tommy: I hope nothing bad happened.

Rae: Kyle, don't be afraid to call the police, if you can't find her.

Kyle: I just hope it doesn't come to that.

Kyle turns around, ready to leave, but turns to say something else.

Kyle: Tova is depressed, Rae and she was also raped.

Rae: Raped? Is the guy in jail?

Kyle: No and I'm not sure how she gets up everyday to face her rapist at school, but I'm glad that's one more day I get to see her.

Rae: What do you mean?

Kyle breaks down and starts crying.

Kyle: She has had suicidal thoughts before and what kind of dad am I, if I can't protect her.

Rae: You are doing your best, Kyle and I'm sure she knows that.

Kyle: She told the cops in descriptive detail of her rape and after the cops left, she told me that the pain was so horrible, she wished she would just die, so she wouldn't have to feel it anymore. Can you imagine hearing that from your child? And I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her.

Mitchell: Kyle, I wouldn't know your situation, but if we hear anything from Tova, we'll let you know.

Kyle: I know, I know. You're a good man, Mitch.

Kyle waves at his sister and closes the door.

Mitchell: If one our kids went missing, I'd be doing what he's doing, which is out looking at places Tova could be at.

Rae: Poor Tova. I didn't know she was depressed.

Mitchell: And her rapist still out there? (shuddered in revulsion) A grown man has no business taking advantage of young girls, I tell you what.

Rae: Don't I know it.

Back at the Bennett's, Daniel returns Tova back home to her dad. Kyle embraces her, overjoyed and relieved.

Kyle: Oh, Tova. I'm so happy you're home. I thought the worst.

Tova: It's okay, dad. I'm home.

Kyle looks up at the man, who he assumes is his brother-n-law.

Kyle: Oh, thank you Mitch for bringing her home.

Tova: Dad, that's uncle Mitch's twin brother, Daniel and he's the assistant Principal at school.

Kyle approaches and introduces himself to Mitch's brother.

Kyle: Mitch's brother? I didn't know he had a brother. Well, I did and this is the first time I met you.

Daniel: It's okay, Mr Bennett and you must have also met my oldest son, Heath.

Kyle: Wait, I thought that was her boyfriend. (looks over at Tova) You dated your cousin?

Tova: I didn't know he was my cousin, at that point and we only hung out. Nothing wrong with hanging out with your cousin.

Kyle: Good to know and now that you're back, I'm gonna have a long talk with you about getting expelled from school.

Tova: Oh, about that.

Daniel: Well, I'll leave you to your family business. Don't be too hard on her, Mr Bennett.

Kyle: Goodnight, Mr Farley.

Daniel leaves and Kyle closes the door. Michelle and Jacob rush in the room.

Tova: So, where's mom?

Jacob: Dad threw her ass out.

Kyle: Jacob, watch your language.

Jacob: Sorry, dad.

Michelle: (to Tova) And I heard you and Alex got expelled from school. What's that about?

Tova: About that. Katie was always picking on me and I let her have it.

Jacob: I knew it was self defense.

Tova: But, since Katie is the entitled Principal's daughter, he expelled me.

Jacob: That's just not right. I hate spoiled rich kids, who think they are entitled to get away with trouble. (looks over at Michelle) No offense.

Michelle: None taken.

Kyle: Anyways, I should talk to the Principal tomorrow and see what I can do to get you back in school.

Tova: Thanks dad. I love you.

And then Tova embraces her dad. Jacob gets his phone out and takes a picture.

Jacob: Awww. Kodak moment.

Friday, October 15th. Kyle shows up to school and enters Mr Shull's office

MR SHULL: Can I help you, Mr Bennett?

KYLE: We need to talk about getting my daughter back in school.

MR SHULL: After what she did to my daughter, that's grounds for assault.

KYLE: The way I see it, your daughter did bully mine and that can be a crime on it's own.

Mr Shull: Then, I don't know what else you want me to do? I already spoke to Mr Farley and reduced her to a five day suspension.

Kyle: Wait, when did this happen? Cause Tova was still under the impression that she's expelled.

Mr Shull: Yesterday, he came in my office with video proof that Alex Prince raped your daughter, so I expelled him instead and reduced Tova's punishment.

Kyle: Wait, there's video evidence?

Mr Shull: Don't worry, Mr Bennett. Hopefully, Mr Farley will do the right thing and go to the police.

Kyle: And why would Daniel just tell me this last night. I mean, about the video evidence? It would have saved me from coming down here and looking like an idiot.

Mr Shull: No, it was Heath who came to me, not his father and tell your daughter that she can come back next Friday.

Kyle: Oh, good to know and thank you very much. Have a good day.

Kyle leaves the office with a satisfied look on his face.

Third period French III class. Brandon, Michael and Britney share a class together and sit next to each other during class.

Michael: So, Britney. How's your brother? Haven't seen him, since yesterday morning.

Britney: He got expelled and the Principal sent him home.

Brandon: Expelled? Well, I knew he got in trouble, but not expelled.

Britney: You knew he got in trouble and you didn't text me?

Michael: It was during 5th period and both Brandon and Alex had a class together.

Britney: That's not the point. Brandon, you knew and should have told me.

Brandon: And why would we? He's a bully, a rapist and I just couldn't be seen with him anymore.

Britney: So, you reported him to the Principal?

Brandon: Indirectly, yes and I'm glad not having to look at that psycho's face anymore.

Michael: I'm sorry, Britney, but I feel the same way as Brandon. Please don't hate me.

Britney: You two are pathetic. Michael, I can't believe I went out with you.

Michael: Not regretting any of it, cause you're hot.

Britney: Don't sweet talk me, Michael. Since you had a part in getting my brother in trouble, I'm giving you the silent treatment.

Michael: Fine with me.

Then Michael, Britney and Brandon go back to their class work.

At the Prince's, Alex is home alone and hears a knock on the front door. He rolls his eyes and gets up off the couch to open it. He's surprised to see a POLICEMAN at his doorstep.

Policeman: Are you Alex Prince?

Alex: What the fuck do you want?

Policeman: Alex Prince, you are under arrest for the rape and assault of Miss Tova Bennett.

Policeman turns him around to place Alex in handcuffs.

Policeman: You have the right to remain silent and anything you say will be used against you in a court of law.

Alex: Oh, shit.

Back at school, during fifth period and before Mr Prince starts class, his cell phone rings. Not thinking, he puts it on speaker.

Monte: Who is this and what's so important, that I had to be interrupted?

Alex: Dad, I was arrested. You gotta help me out.

Monte: I knew this would happen and I said if it did, don't come crying to me, you little fuck-shit.

Alex: But dad...

Monte ends the call and looks up at his students, who were awkwardly staring at him.

Monte: So, who hasn't got family problems? Now, get out your notes and it's time that Chapter Three test.

Sighs come from the students, which pleases Mr Prince.

Located on Main Street in Chatham, New York. Inside, there is a fancy waiting room and an appointment window. Kyle walks up to the window and knocks on it. A SECRETARY opens it and answers her.

SECRETARY: Can I help you?

KYLE: Is Kenny available? It's Kyle Bennett and I got a case for him.

SECRETARY: Mr Jefferson is on the phone, with an important client and I'll let you know when he's available.

KYLE: Okay, sure.

As Kyle and Tova sit and wait in the waiting room, Tova realizes something.

TOVA: Dad, I still can't see why you can't be my attorney.

KYLE: Like I said, this case is too personal and I know Kenny. I helped him pass his bar exam, back in the 90's and he's very good.

SECRETARY: Mr Jefferson is now available, Mr Bennett.

Both Tova and her father rise to their feet. Kyle and Tova enter an office and are introduced to KENNY JEFFERSON (age 37), the ginger-haired and middle-aged attorney. Kenny recognizes Kyle and shakes his hand.

KENNY: Kyle, long time and this most be your daughter, Tova. Please have a seat.

Kyle and Tova sit across from Kenny, as he sits across from them.

KENNY: I'm surprised that you would come to me, for a case, since you're an attorney yourself.

KYLE: Conflict of interest, Kenny, since it involves my daughter and I need the best to represent her case.

KENNY: What kind of case?

Kyle: Over three weeks ago, my daughter was raped and I was told by police at that time, since there is no DNA match from the rape kit, there wasn't much they could do.

Kenny: Not likely and you're hoping I can get around that?

Kyle: As of this morning, I learned that video evidence has surfaced yesterday and I am hoping that the police got a hold of that.

Tova: Alex's friends were there, dad and one of them did have his phone out.

Kenny: An Alex Prince was arrested, two hours ago at his house, on a rape and assault charge. Same Alex?

Tova smiles in relief.

Kyle: Yes and how would you know that so quickly?

Kenny: My brother's a cop and having a police scanner in my office, puts me at ease.

Kyle: And now that he's been arrested, we can talk about charges and getting a court case.

Kenny: First, Alex will probably get an appointed lawyer and he will have to be questioned.

Kyle: Yeah, sure. I'm just glad that he's arrested.

Kenny: And I'll update you on anything involving the case.

KYLE: That's really good to know.

KENNY: Well, not really much I can do, til I get court date.

KYLE: Well, it was nice seeing you again.

KENNY: Likewise.

Kyle and Tova shake Kenny's hand and leaves the office.

Friday, October 22nd and back at school. In the lobby, Mandy surprises Tova with a hug and looks back at her.

TOVA: I'm happy to see you too, Mandy.

Mandy: It's been over a week and not sure if you were coming back or not.

TOVA: Well, my dad came to school to talk Mr Shull down to a week suspension.

Mandy: That's good and I'm glad you're back and good news for you. Haven't seen Alex around.

Tova: To put you at ease, he's been arrested for what he did to me, so you won't be seeing him around.

Mandy: That's good.

That's when the bell rings. Tova and Mandy continue their discussion as they walk to class.

Tova: I think it was Alex's friends that turned him into the Principal and he got expelled.

Mandy: And you think it was the Principal that called the police?

TOVA: Heath actually went to the police.

Mandy: That's nice of him and I'm glad he did that for you.

TOVA: And did you know that the assistant Principal is Heath's father?

MANDY: And you met him, by the sound of your voice.

TOVA: Yeah, cause he's one of my uncles and he's very nice.

Mandy: Good to know.

Tova and Mandy walk into Geography class and sit down in their assigned seats.

Katie: Look who decided to come back. I thought my dad expelled you.

Tova: Not sure if you're keeping up on current events, cause he only gave me a five day suspension.

Eric: Look who's got attitude, now.

Chris: Came back to fall on your face?

Tova: No, but you are welcome to go fall on yours.

Before Chris could say anything, Mr Prince comes in the room and interrupts them.

Monte: (clears throat) Tova, so glad you're back.

TOVA: Yeah and too bad about your son.

Monte: I'm actually embarrassed that I raised an asshole. Now, things can go back to normal.

Katie makes a remark to Tova, as Mr Prince walks away.

Katie: Alex is in jail?

TOVA: Haven't you heard by now? He raped me a month ago and he's where he belongs.

ERIC: So, you're going for the whole rape thing?

TOVA: Cops just don't arrest people for shits and giggles, Eric. There was evidence.

KATIE: And why are you still here?

TOVA: Cause you're an evil cunt.

Katie slaps Tova across the face, which is loud and startles the other students. Mr Prince approaches the situation.

Monte: (appalled) Miss Katie Shull, should I have to write you up for disrupting my class?

KATIE: Tova called me a "cunt".

Monte: If Tova could get in trouble, for hitting you, then you should get in trouble for hitting her and for that, I should write you up.

KATIE: Fine, whatever.

Monte: And over the weekend, I'll be making new seating arrangements. I also think it's unfair to keep Tova next to her bullies.

Tova: Thank you, Mr Prince.

Monte:

No problem, Miss Tova.

Tova says nothing, as Mr Prince walks back up to his desk and sits down.

During lunch, Mandy notices Tova stirring her food.

Mandy: Not that hungry?

Tova: I feel like throwing up.

Mandy: That's pregnancy for you.

Tova: Well, I don't like it. My bras don't fit, I'm always tired, a lot of things make me sick and I'm a cranky mess.

Mandy: And you're only six weeks. I can't imagine what the other thirty-four weeks will be like.

Tova: Thirty-four more weeks? Really? Damn that Alex and his penis. This wasn't suppose to happen. I mean, at fifteen, I should be worried about tests and quizzes, like normal teenagers.

Mandy: Just look at this way. After you have your baby, you will be giving your child to a family who will love and care for it. Then, you can go back to doing exciting teenager stuff.

TOVA: Until then, I'll just continue to be a bloated mess and I apologize for ever being a bitch to you.

Mandy: I won't take it personally.

TOVA: Good to know.

Mandy and Tova continue to eat their lunch.

After lunch, Tova walks back to class, but no without Katie flicking her in the back of the head.

TOVA: Why are you bothering me?

KATIE: Well, someone has to, since my dad is the Principal and I pretty much own this school.

TOVA: Doesn't mean you have to bother me. You know what happened last time you got on my nerves.

KATIE: Is that a threat?

Tova had stopped, rolls her eyes and keeps on walking. The flicking continues, til Tova turns around and accidentally slaps Katie in the face.

KATIE: (upset) You hit me, bitch.

TOVA: That was not on purpose, don't don't start fake crying.

Their Algebra teacher, Mrs Knight, happens to be walking by.

KATIE: Mrs Knight, Tova hit me again.

TOVA: You are such a drama queen. You started it.

KATIE: Yeah, but you hit me.

TOVA: It was an accident.

KATIE: Accident? You threatened to hit me.

MRS KNIGHT: Katie, go to class. Tova, go to the office. I shouldn't have to tell you about assaulting other students.

Tova: Are you serious? She's gets away with everything? What a crock.

MRS KNIGHT: Tova, go to the office. I won't tell you again.

Tova storms off and Katie gives off a devious smile. Mr Farley, who witnessed the whole thing, follows after Tova.

Tova storms into the Principal's office and Mr Shull looks unhappy to see her.

Mr Shull: I just got off the phone with Mrs Knight. You hit my daughter again?

TOVA: This time was an accident, I swear.

Mr SHULL: So, what exactly happened?

Tova: She flicked in the back of head and Mrs Knight happened to be there, when I turned around and accidentally hit Katie in the face.

Mr SHULL: Tova, you know what happened the last time you were in my office and this time, it isn't a first offense.

TOVA: I know, I know and now that I think about it, she got me back for calling her cunt, cause she insulted me and Mr Prince took my side.

MR SHULL: You called my daughter a cunt? I swear, Tova. Maybe I should suspend you again.

That's when Mr Farley walks in.

Mr SHULL: What do you want, Mr Farley? Can you see I'm busy?

Daniel: Yes and I'm here to tell you that you're completely being unfair to Miss Tova.

Mr SHULL: Mr Farley, I don't need you to tell me how to do my job.

DANIEL: Maybe I should, cause letting your relation to your daughter, cloud your judgement.

Mr SHULL: So, what do you think I should do?

DANIEL: Punish your daughter, too, like she was any other student and punish Tova fairly, cause this entitlement thing is getting old.

Mr SHULL: Fine, Mr Farley. I'll have my daughter sent in.

Katie eventually comes in the office and surprised to see Tova still being questioned by her father.

Katie: What do you want, dad?

Mr SHULL: Have you been bullying Miss Tova, provoking her to fighting back and getting her in trouble?

Katie: Am I in trouble?

Mr SHULL: Just answer the question? Cause I need to question you, as if you were any other student.

Katie: So yeah, I make fun of her and trip her and make her fall on her face. So what?

MR SHULL: For all the class disruptions, bullying and intimidating, you'll spend all next week in the In-School suspension room and that's where all of your work will be sent to you and where you will eat your lunch.

Katie: (outraged) What about Tova?

Mr Shull stands there, deciding Tova's fate.

MR SHULL: Miss Tova, even if it was an accident, I have to be fair. Five days of after school detention.

TOVA: I think that's perfectly fair, Mr Shull.

Tova agrees, then happens to look over at Katie, who is giving her a mean look. Mr Shull writes out her detention slip.

Mr SHULL: Five days of detention, Ms Tova. I hear any more static about you, it will be suspension. Understand?

TOVA: Yes, Mr shull.

MR SHULL: Now, you and Katie leave my office and go back to class.

Tova gets up and leaves the office. Mr Farley, who is still in the office.

Mr SHULL: Mr Farley, for future reference, don't ever come in my office again and tell me how to do my job. Last time I checked, you're only an assistant Principal.

Daniel: Yes, sir. It was a one time thing.

Mr SHULL: Good, now see yourself out.

Mr Farley had left the Principal's office and catches up to Tova, before she leaves the main office.

DANIEL: Are you sure you're okay with the detention?

TOVA: You saved my butt, Mr Farley and for that, I thank you.

DANIEL: I just wanted things to be fair.

TOVA: You're a good person and I won't forget it.

DANIEL: Good, now get to class.

Tova smiles at Mr Farley, then walks out of the main office.

After school, Tova walks into a classroom and gives the teacher her detention slip. Chris also comes in and sits next to her.

CHRIS: So, what did you get detention for?

TOVA: Smacking Katie across the face and you?

Chris: Apparently, I was disruptive in science class.

Tova: (sarcastic) You, disruptive?

CHRIS: You only got away with detention? You got suspended last time you hit Katie.

Tova: Katie started it and she needs to learn that she can't use her daddy to get out of trouble.

CHRIS: Why not? You used your daddy to get out of expulsion.

TOVA: No, I didn't. Mr Shull changed his mind when he expelled Alex. Also, would you wanna get expelled on your first offense?

CHRIS: No.

TOVA: Then, shut up and stop acting like you're immune to trouble.

Chris changes the subject.

CHRIS: So, were you really raped by Alex Prince?

TOVA: Why would I ever lie about it? You think I woke up one day and said, "I like to be raped by Alex and have no one believe me", no I did not.

Chris: After months of picking on you, I really don't blame you for that remark.

TOVA: Is that an apology?

Chris: Will you accept it?

Tova: Only if don't pick on me anymore. Same goes for your brother, Eric.

CHRIS: Okay, I'll talk to him.

Chris and Tova share a friendly smile.

After school, Tova is getting in Michelle's car with her sister and she starts driving home.

TOVA: Michelle, you're not gonna believe what happened and why I had to stay after school.

Michelle: Do I wanna know why? Cause you're lucky I had cheer practice.

Tova: Yeah, that Katie Shull got me in trouble again and this time, she didn't get away with it.

Michelle: What do you mean?

TOVA: I got five days of detention and Katie got five days of in school suspension.

Michelle: Dad isn't gonna like that you got in trouble again. Especially, after you just got off a five day suspension.

Tova: You're right about that.

At the Bennett's, Kyle is waiting on his kids to show up from school.

Kyle: (furious) Where were you three? It's 3:30? You should have been home an hour ago.

Jacob: Don't blame me. I had to wait on Cinderella and the wicked sister.

Michelle: Shut up, Jacob. (to her dad) I had cheer practice and Tova waited after school for me.

Kyle: Can you call us next time, Michelle? I was really worried about you three.

Michelle: You know, dad. It feels so different with mom not waiting for us.

Kyle: Well, get used to it, cause the divorce papers were filed.

Michelle: What if I wanted to see mom again? I don't even know where she is and that's not fair.

Kyle: Well, her new address is written on a file, on the kitchen table. You wanna live with her so bad, get your shit and move out.

And then Michelle storms up the stairs in anger. Kyle looks at Tova and Jacob.

JACOB: If she moved out, I wouldn't miss her, cause she's always mean.

Kyle: Well, don't hold your breath.

Kyle storms out of the room, brushing past his kids.

Saturday, October 23rd. Mr Prince goes out to the end of his driveway to get the weekly paper. As he leans over to pick it up, he gets looks from the neighbors.

Monte: What the heck are you looking at?

Mr Prince retorts, then people start walking away. Mr Prince angrily goes back in the house and sits down at the table, as his wife and daughter eat breakfast.

Monte: Dear, I hope you made a strong pot of coffee.

Alice: Why? Something wrong?

Monte: I'm getting these looks from the neighbors and I'm assuming that they know about Alex's arrest.

ALICE: That's ridiculous. All the neighbors were at work when he got arrested.

Mr Prince opens up the paper and happen to open it up to a section that caught Mr Prince's eye.

Monte: Fuck me! Alexander Prince, age eighteen and son of Ichabod Crane High School teacher, Monte Prince, was arrested under the charge of rape and assault of fifteen year old minor, Tova Bennett. Tova is the youngest daughter of Criminal Attorney, Kyle Bennett. As of this moment, Alexander is still being questioned by police and Criminal Attorney, Kenneth Jefferson. No Court hearing has been set at this moment.

Alice: (mortified) Oh my gosh. Now I know why the neighbors are giving us looks.

BRITNEY: Mom and dad, I think we should visit Alex and hear what he has to say.

Monte: I already know what he's gonna say. He's gonna deny everything and want me to get him out of jail.

ALICE: Dear, this could be the last time we'll see our son, so let's visit him before he goes to court.

Monte: (rolls his eyes) Fine, we'll see him, but not because I want to.

Britney: Good. I'll bring my camera and give Alex a decent mug shot for Social Media.

ALICE: You would.

Alice rolls her eyes, before drinking her coffee.

At the Chatham Police Department, The Prince family decide to visit Alex in jail. Alex is actually surprised to see his family.

Alex: (to his dad) I thought you were just gonna leave me here, cause that was my only phone call, you dick.

Monte: Calm down, Alex. I had every right to be upset.

Alice: And don't ever sass your father or we won't get you a lawyer.

Britney: So, why are you in here again?

Alex: Doesn't matter? Cause the charges are bogus.

Monte: No thanks to you, your arrest and charges are in the paper and this whole family is being shamed.

Britney: Now dad, Alex always wanted to be popular and now he is.

Alex: I'm glad you think this is funny, Britney, but it's not.

Monte: You know, I didn't wanna come down here, cause you're a little asshole. But your sister mother talked me into it and here I am and the first thing that comes out of your ungrateful mouth, is you calling me a dick.

Alice: Monte, calm down. You really wouldn't leave him in jail, would you?

Monte: Yeah, I would and good riddance.

Then Mr Prince walks out of the holding cell. Britney and Alice look over at Alex.

Britney: Mom and I will support you in court, even if dad is being a pain.

Alex: Well, thank you Britney and mom. I appreciate it.

Alice: We'll see you later, Alex.

Alex: Whatever.

Then Alice and Britney leave the holding cell, following after Mr Prince.

Monday, October 25th. Tova and Mandy are walking down the hallway to their first class.

Mandy: So, ready for our first test in Geography class?

TOVA: Not really.

Mandy: Why not?

TOVA: Yesterday, I got detention and my brother lied for me to our parents, so I wouldn't get in trouble.

Mandy: Why did you get detention?

TOVA: Blame Katie Shull for that. She was picking on me and when Mrs Knight came by, she played the victim.

Mandy: Katie is a bitch. I'm glad you called her a cunt.

Then Tova and Mandy start giggling.

TOVA: I can't believe I called her that. I don't know what came over me.

Mandy: Could be pregnancy mood swings and totally acceptable in my book.

Tova changes the subject.

TOVA: You know who I shared detention with, yesterday?

Mandy: Do I wanna know?

TOVA: Chris Wagner. He even apologized for being mean to me.

Mandy: And you believe him?

TOVA: I told him that I wouldn't accept his apology, til he and his brother stopped picking on me.

Mandy: I bet he is up to something.

TOVA: I guess we'll see.

Mandy and Tova enter Geography class and find their new assigned seats, just as Mr Prince walks in.

Monte: Test day, everyone. I hope you took plenty of notes, cause that's most of your test.

Mr Prince says, as he hands out pieces of paper down each row, with questions on it.

Monte: If you finish, hand me your tests after class. If not, it's homework and will be collected next Monday.

The class sighs before starting the tests. Tova, takes out her notes and starts answering the questions.

The bell rings at the end of class and since Tova is slow to finish, she puts it in her binder for homework.

During lunch, Heath and Caleb joins Tova and Mandy at their usual table. Tova's face lights up when Heath sits beside her.

Caleb: Hey ladies, wassup?

Mandy: Nothing much. Just having lunch.

Heath: I heard that my dad stood up to the Principal and made sure Mr Shull punished his daughter for bullying Tova.

TOVA: Yeah, I was kinda there.

HEATH: I also heard that Mr Shull's daughter got five days of in-school suspension.

MANDY: What the heck is in school suspension?

Caleb: It's like detention, but all day and there's a special room for it.

Mandy: Oh, I see. No wonder I didn't see Katie in class today. Karma finally went her way.

TOVA: I ended up with detention, though and right after I got back from a five day suspension, too.

HEATH: Have you told your dad about it?

TOVA: No, he would be disappointed and Michelle even lied for me.

Caleb: Your sister lied for you? That's a first.

TOVA: Well, I'm gonna have to eventually tell him the truth. Maybe after my parents are divorced.

HEATH: Your parents are getting divorced? That sucks.

TOVA: I'm actually not that upset, since my mom was a horrible person anyways.

MANDY: Well, she is your mom.

TOVA: Yeah, to Michelle and she wants to live with mom. Me and Jacob was like, go ahead. Don't let the door hit you in the butt on the way out. Does that sound mean?

Caleb: She was mean to you for a long time, so you have every right to say how you feel.

HEATH: And if you miss her, you can always see her at school.

Tova has to go to the restroom and Heath is blocking her way out.

Tova: Heath, I got to go to the restroom.

HEATH: Sure. I'll let you out.

TOVA: I'll be right back. Being pregnant makes me pee a lot.

Heath gets up, so Tova can go to the restroom.

During class change and in a hallway, Katie visits Chris at his locker.

KATIE: So, I heard you got detention, yesterday. What did you do?

Chris: I kept talking in class. Why does that bother you?

KATIE: We're friends, aren't we? We tell each other everything.

CHRIS: Speaking of which, can we stop picking on Tova? She's really nice, if you give her a chance.

KATIE: Excuse me? When did you talk to Miss Freak?

Chris: We had detention together and she's really nice.

KATIE: You wanna stick your dick in her, that's what I think. Are you really that desperate?

CHRIS: Not everything is about sex, Katie and I was only thinking about being friends with her.

KATIE: Well, if you wanna be her friend, then we can't hang out.

CHRIS: I really don't see what you don't like about her, cause you wouldn't make fun of anyone else in Special Ed.

KATIE: She is nasty, Chris. We're we not in the same math class last year?

Chris: Okay, no one's allowed to have an off day. Let me write that down.

KATIE: Stop with your nonsense or I'll tell everyone that you like Nasty Tova.

Chris: Fine, go ahead. I don't care.

Chris slams his locker and storms off with his books.

After school, Tova walks into class, for detention and sits alone. Chris gets up and sits next to her.

TOVA: Want something, Chris? I'm hearing in science class that you like me.

CHRIS: So, what if I do? And it doesn't bother me that you already had sex.

TOVA: If you think I'm just gonna give it up to you, cause I was raped? You should look elsewhere, cause believe it or not, I wish I would have waited.

Chris: I would wait for you.

Then Chris reaches out for Tova's hand.

Chris: Can we start by holding hands?

Tova: Sure, why not?

Tova holds Chris's hand and starts blushing.

After detention, Tova gets into her sister's car, all smiles.

Michelle: Did I miss something? Was detention fun today?

Tova: Yes, it was.

Michelle: Do I wanna know what happened?

TOVA: No, cause I don't wanna jinx it.

Michelle: Is there a guy? Cause detention is the worst place to meet anyone.

TOVA: Don't judge me, Michelle and after we get home, I'm telling dad the truth about my after school activities.

Michelle: Not that I enjoy lying for you, but it's for your own good.

TOVA: I'll take my chances.

Michelle: I'm glad you got yourself figured out. I mean, like finally.

Michelle says, as he starts the car and starts driving over to the middle school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Confused Lust**

Still Monday, October 25th. Michelle, Jacob and Tova arrive home and surprised to see their mother back home.

Michelle: (relieved) Mom, you're home. You and dad getting back together?

Brenda: Just because he filed the divorce papers, doesn't mean we're officially divorced. In the meantime, I choose to live here.

Jacob: And what does dad think about all of that?

Brenda: I frankly don't give a shit and why you all late from school?

Tova: I got detention and Michelle was nice enough to wait on me.

Brenda: Detention? You just can't stop getting yourself into trouble, can you?

Tova: It wasn't my fault, mom. I was set up and the Principal didn't believe me.

Upset Brenda grabs Tova's arm tightly and uses her free hand to spank Tova's bottom. Brenda lashes out.

Brenda: You are a stupid little girl and you're always getting into trouble!

Jacob steps closer and tries to intervene.

Jacob: Brenda, stop. That's enough.

Brenda let's go of Tova, as she cries and smacks Jacob across the face.

Brenda: You don't ever talk to me like that, you bastard child.

Jacob: I'm telling dad on you.

Brenda: I really don't give a shit.

Brenda angrily tries to leave the room, brushing past Michelle. Jacob rushes over to Tova.

Jacob: Are you okay?

Tova: I'll be fine. What about you?

Michelle approaches and enters the conversation.

Michelle: I'm sure mom had her reasons for disciplining the both of you.

Jacob: Yeah, it's called being a bitch. (to Tova) Let's go upstairs, Tova. Maybe we can help each other with our homework.

Tova: That sounds like fun.

Then Tova follows Tova upstairs.

That evening, Kyle has come home and eating with Michelle, Jacob and Tova at the dinner table.

KYLE: So, anything happen while I was gone?

Michelle: Mom came home, but she came and went so fast.

Kyle: I wonder why she had to leave so suddenly.

JACOB: Cause she hit me and left the scene of the crime.

Kyle: She hit you? Why?

MICHELLE: Nothing, dad. Jacob is just being dramatic.

JACOB: Dramatic? She whooped Tova and slapped me for trying to stop her. I'm sorry, but we need a restraining order.

KYLE: (confused) I don't understand why she was here in the first place.

MICHELLE: Mom said that she'll come and go, as she pleases, til the divorce is final.

Kyle: Well, maybe I do need that restraining order.

Both Kyle and Jacob notice Tova so quiet, stirring her corn with her fork.

Jacob: You so quiet, Tova. You okay?

Tova: I'm fine.

Michelle: Thinking about that boy you met in detention?

Kyle: She met another boy? In detention? Why did you get detention?

Tova: I hit Katie Shull, cause she was picking on me again.

KYLE: Okay, but who is this boy?

Tova: His name is Chris Wagner and I have him for three classes.

KYLE: Tova, after what happened to you, you think it's too soon to be going out with other boys?

TOVA: I just want to forget about it and be normal.

JACOB: Unless you want to keep her depressed.

Kyle: No, I rather not see Tova depressed. (to Tova) If this Chris ever hurts you, you let me know.

TOVA: I know, dad.

KYLE: And for getting detention, you grounded for a week. Understand? It also means no cell phone and no going out.

Tova: Yes, dad.

Tova agrees, as she takes a bite of her meat loaf.

After dinner and Tova is by the sink, doing the dishes. Her mother sneaks up behind her, startling Tova.

Brenda: I see that I missed dinner. What did your father cook?

Tova: Meatloaf, so you didn't miss much.

Brenda takes a sip from her wine glass, still uncomfortably behind Tova.

Brenda: Tova, if I tell you something, can you promise to keep it a secret?

Tova: Not that I have a choice.

Brenda: A month ago, there was a parent teacher conference and used that night to initially get back at your father for having a child with another woman.

Tova: Why are you telling me this?

Brenda: Cause it was with your favorite teacher, Mr Prince and all I can say is that he's better, than your father. By better, I mean he's better in the dick department.

Tova: I wouldn't know.

Brenda: You slept with the high school quarterback. At least brag about his dick size.

Tova: I was raped, mom and the last thing I thought about was the size of his penis.

Brenda: Then here's a future tip for you. Size matters, so get yourself a man that has a dick bigger, than seven inches, like Mr Prince. He's a good eight inches.

Tova: (cringes) Not sure I wanted to know that.

Brenda: Well, I'm off again. Mr Prince and I got a late night and a motel room.

Tova continues to cringe as her mother leaves the room. Not something she wanted to know about her mother and teacher.

Tuesday, October 26th. Tova walks into school and is approached by Mandy in the lobby.

Mandy: Tova, please tell me it isn't true. Do you really like Chris Wagner?

Tova: I'm still a bit skeptical, since he's picked on me for months.

Mandy: Well, Katie is saying a lot of things about you two. I just wanted to make sure and talk to you first.

Tova: Chris does wanna rush anything and I don't either. We held hands, but nothing more, which is fine.

Mandy: Chris better be nice to you or he's gonna get a swift kick in the butt.

TOVA: Too bad that Chris and I will have to wait a week to go out, cause my dad grounded me for getting detention.

Mandy: You didn't lie about it and you got lesser punishment for getting suspended.

TOVA: I also got my butt whooped, by my mom, which wasn't the best punishment in the world.

Mandy: I think a butt whoopin' should be punishment enough. Grounding you after just doesn't make any sense.

TOVA: Don't I know it.

Tova changes the subject.

Tova: Mandy, you're not gonna believe what my mom told me last night.

Mandy: What did she tell you?

Tova: My mom confessed to sleeping with Mr Prince.

Mandy: (shocked) Get out of town! Are you serious?

Tova: The worst part was mom telling me Mr Prince's penis size and I wanted to be sick.

Mandy: Cringeworthy much and now I won't look at Mr Prince the same.

Tova: I know the feeling.

Then the bell rings to go to class.

Sitting in Geography class, Chris and Tova's eyes would meet and they would smile, before going back to work. Katie notices this and gets annoyed.

Katie: Okay, Chris and Tova. You like each other. You don't need to make eye contact every five seconds.

Monte: Miss Katie, can you not be disruptive? And I thought you were in suspension.

KATIE: I'll behave, I promise.

Katie turns her attention back over to Chris, Eric and Tova.

Chris: At least the rest of us are trying to work, unlike some people.

Eric: Maybe Katie needs a boyfriend.

Katie: I thought you two were my friends. Eric, I thought you really liked me.

Eric: Not if you're gonna be dramatic.

Katie: And Tova isn't.

CHRIS: She isn't fake.

Katie: Screw you, Chris.

Monte: Enough, or I'll write the three of you up for class disruption.

Eric: We'll be quiet, Mr Prince.

Monte: Good, now get back to your work.

Katie and Eric go back to work. Tova and Chris continue to look up and smile at each other. The end of class and Mr Prince calls up Tova.

Monte: Miss Tova, can I see you for a moment?

Tova: (confused) What did I do, Mr Prince?

Monte: I know Alex is in jail, but you had no right to just move on like that.

TOVA: Alex and I never went out.

Monte: You are pregnant with his child and I know that any fifteen year old boy would not wanna be your baby's daddy.

TOVA: (lashes out) I know you cheated with my mom and your son is a loser, so don't take it out on me.

That's when Mr Prince backhands Tova across the face. Tova grabs her textbook and runs out of the room, crying.

Third period. Sitting in French III class, Britney moves closer to Michael and starts making kissy faces at him.

MICHAEL: (confused) Britney, what are you doing? We broke up last week.

Britney: I'm still into you, Michael.

MICHAEL: Well, be into someone else. We're not getting back together.

Britney: You'll think different if you heard what I have to say.

Brandon turns around in his seat.

Brandon: Shhh! I'm trying to study.

Britney and Michael ignore her.

Britney: Michael, I'm pregnant.

Michael, at first, doesn't take her seriously and starts joking around.

MICHAEL: Yeah right. That, I would remember and I always wear a condom.

Britney: This isn't funny, Michael. Halloween night, in your dad's car and you only pulled out.

MICHAEL: And you want me to be your baby daddy? Fuck that shit.

Britney: Like it or not, you will be responsible, cause you won't like the thought of paying child support.

MICHAEL: Does anyone else know you're pregnant?

Britney: You and Brandon know, but that is it. I swear.

Michael rolls his eyes and scoffs.

Michael: So, now what? We get back together?

Britney: Well, I've been hinting it, so yeah.

Michael: You're fucking crazy.

Britney: Get used to it, Michael. I got eight months of being extra bitchy.

Michael: Jokes on you, cause you will have to drop out of cheerleading.

Britney: So what. Bunny is my co-captain and best friend, so she can take my place.

MICHAEL: Glad you got it figured out.

Britney smiles, turns around in her seat, then her and Michael get back to their classwork.

Before going into Algebra class, Tova and Chris meet up in the hallway.

Tova: Chris, I should thank you for standing up for me in first period.

Chris notices the red mark on Tova's face.

CHRIS: What happened? Did Katie hit you?

Tova: Mr Prince did and who would believe me?

CHRIS: I believe you. I mean, I have heard what Alex could do, so his dad would be no different.

Tova: I'm fifteen and should be worried about normal teenage stuff. Not fearing for my own life.

CHRIS: What we have? Is that normal teenage stuff?

Tova: Yes and I like it.

Chris: Good, now let's turn in our Algebra homework.

Tova and Chris smile at each other and walk into class.

During lunch, Mandy notices the big red mark on the side of Tova's face.

Mandy: What happened to you?

TOVA: Everything that could go wrong with my life.

Mandy: What do you mean?

Tova: First, I get raped by Alex, I get suspended from school, then the day I get back from that, I get detention and last night, I get grounded.

Mandy: You think you deserve all the bad things that happened to you?

Tova: Why not? Isn't blaming myself part of my depression?

Mandy: Yeah, but you also need to learn that bad things happen for a reason.

Tova: I wish I knew that reason, cause I think a good person like me, should have a pretty good life and not a shitty one.

Mandy: Don't I know it.

After eating lunch, Heath and Tova walk around together in the lobby.

Tova: Heath, I have to be honest with you.

HEATH: About what?

TOVA: I once had these feelings for you, before I knew you were my cousin and I can't make those feelings go away.

HEATH: It's also normal to have confusing, teenage hormones, especially after what you've been through.

TOVA: Confusing hormones or not. I decided to put these feelings toward another guy that is interested in taking things slow with me.

HEATH: Who is he?

TOVA: His name is Chris Wagner. We are both fifteen and have some classes together.

HEATH: Is this the same Chris that picked on you?

Tova: Yeah, but he apologised and he stuck up for me in Geography class today.

HEATH: I would be careful, Tova. You are at a vulnerable time in your life and I don't wanna see you get hurt again.

TOVA: And if he does, you'll be the first to know.

HEATH: I know and I also gotta realise that it's healthy to move on and I'm happy you're doing just that.

That's when the bell rings.

TOVA: Well, we'll see each other tomorrow.

HEATH: Okay, that sounds good.

Then Tova and Heath hug.

At the Chatham Police Station, Alex is sitting down and waiting for his lawyer. He's surprised to see Michelle's mom enter the room.

Alex: Is this a joke or are you really my lawyer?

Brenda: Yes, I'm really your lawyer, cause I never agreed with Tova's story about you raping her.

Alex: Does your husband know what you're doing?

Brenda: I really don't give a shit what he thinks and besides. We're getting divorced.

Alex: So, any plans to get me out of here?

Brenda: Just tell me what really happened in that locker room.

Alex: Fair enough. You see, I wasn't the only one in the room.

Brenda: Yeah, but your DNA matches the DNA found on the positive rape kit from Tova and your face is all over that video, so I've heard.

Alex: Can you get rid of the evidence?

Brenda: I have something better. Since it was my husband, who pressed charges, I can forge his name to drop all charges and say that evidence was tampered with.

Alex: Well, what are you waiting for? Get me out of here.

Brenda: Sure thing.

Brenda leaves the room with a smirk on her face.

After Tova's third day of detention, Tova gets into Michelle's car and buckles her seat belt.

Michelle: Another good day with Chris?

TOVA: He only had detention for two days, so...

Michelle: At least you saw him during class, right?

Tova: He stood up for me, cause Katie got mad, seeing Chris and I smile at each other.

Michelle: I would like to meet this Chris, if he's gonna be holding hands with my sister.

TOVA: Sounds fair.

Michelle: Sure beats what's going on at home.

TOVA: Yeah and for a moment, I stared at Chris and all my family problems went away.

Michelle: That's good. You deserve to be a normal teenager for once.

TOVA: Don't I know it.

Michelle starts the car to drive over to the middle school.

Wednesday, October 27th. Tova hesitates going to class, standing in the doorway, cause of what happened between her and Mrs Prince.

Mandy: Going in, Tova?

Tova: After Mr Prince assaulted me, yesterday, no way.

Mandy: You should really go to the office and report her.

Tova: I'm not in good graces with the Principal, so he no way he'd believe me.

Mandy: This is ridiculous. You shouldn't be afraid to go to class.

Tova: I wish there was a way to skip class.

Mandy: Just go to the office. You can always talk to the assistant Principal.

Tova: Sure, okay.

Tova leaves the doorway, Mandy goes in and is stopped by Chris.

Chris: Is Tova okay?

Mandy: She's going to the office to report Mr Prince.

Chris: Yeah, I know. Tova told me that Mr Prince slapped her across the face.

Mandy: Teachers shouldn't assault their students and students shouldn't have to be afraid of their teachers.

CHRIS: After what Alex did to Tova, I was hoping that somebody would report him.

Mandy: So, it's really true what most people say. You pick on a girl, it means you like her.

CHRIS: Yeah, pretty much.

That's when Mr Prince comes in the room and sees two students standing and talking.

Monte: (clears throat) Find your seats, please and get out your homework.

Mandy: Yes, Mr Prince.

Mandy and Chris sit down. Mr Prince notices Tova's chair empty.

Monte: Has anyone seen Miss Tova?

Chris: Absent, maybe?

Monte: I hope you're right, cause if she shows up late without a note, I'll write her up for being tardy and you up for lying to me. Understand?

Chris: Yes, Mr Prince.

Katie: You better hope she doesn't show up, unless she's worth getting wrote up.

Chris: I've got written up for worse, so yeah, she's worth it.

Katie: Whatever.

Before going into the Principal's office, she nervously approaches Mr Farley in the Main office.

TOVA: Excuse me, Mr Farley?

DANIEL: Can I help you with something, Miss Tova?

TOVA: Yes, you see, Mr Prince slapped me across the face. Is that wrong?

DANIEL: When did this happen?

Tova: Yesterday, but I didn't say anything, cause Mr Shull hates me and he wouldn't believe me.

DANIEL: I'm sure that the Principal doesn't hate you. Why would he?

Tova: It's a personal matter that involves his daughter. Katie hates me and now he does.

DANIEL: Well, Mr Shull can have a stick up his ass, but I don't. Can you show me where Mr Prince struck you?

Tova points the mark on her face, which is now a bruise.

Tova: No one saw it happen, but it wouldn't be the first I was assaulted by a Prince. Four weeks ago, Alex Prince raped me and now he's in jail.

DANIEL: I haven't forgotten about your situation, Miss Tova. I handle the situation right now.

After she watches Mr Farley leave the office, she sits down and makes a realization.

Back in Geography class, the students and Mr Prince hears a knock on the door and Mr Prince opens it.

Monte: Can I help you, Mr Farley?

DANIEL: Can you step outside in the hallway? I like to ask you a few questions.

Monte: You can ask me right here. As you can see, I was in the middle of a lecture.

DANIEL: I got a report that you assaulted Miss Tova Bennett. Since you're son was reported of doing so, last week, I figured that you weren't far behind.

Monte: So, that's what she's up to?

DANIEL: Are you not denying it? Cause I can take that as a confession and report you.

Monte: You don't understand. My only son is in jail, thanks to that homewrecker.

DANIEL: Let me get this straight. Your son rapes and assaults Tova? A fifteen year old girl, so how is that Tova's fault exactly?

Monte: Cause she's the reason I cheated on my own wife.

DANIEL: Mr Prince, clearly you have your personal issues and you shouldn't be teaching children any more. For that, I will report you.

Monte: I'm not going anywhere.

DANIEL: No problem, Mr Prince.

Mr Farley takes the walkie talkie from his belt and presses a button.

DANIEL: Principal Shull, I have a situation in Mr Prince's classroom. Mr Prince had just admitted to assaulting a student and has refused to come with me to the office. I may need reinforcements.

Monte: Who will teach this class if I'm gone?

DANIEL: My son is currently looking for a permanent teaching job, so there you go.

Eric whispers to his brother.

Eric: No freaking way, bro. This is really happening.

Chris: I know. Mr Prince needs help.

During lunch, Mandy couldn't wait to tell Tova about what happened, during first period.

Mandy: So, you really came through and reported Mr Prince.

Tova: What happened to him?

Mandy: Mr Farley had to escort him out of the room.

TOVA: Oh my gosh. Glad I missed that.

Mandy: You shouldn't be afraid to come to class, anymore, since Mr Prince is gone.

TOVA: This may seem strange, but I am starting to remember everything about what happened to me, the day I was raped.

Mandy also spits out her juice.

Mandy: Did I miss something?

TOVA: Alex brought his friends with him.

Mandy: Yeah, Brandon Yates and Michael Elrod did say they were witnesses and Brandon was the one that turned in the video.

TOVA: After Alex slammed my body down on a bench, I hit my head and my vision was a little blurry. Now, I'm starting to remember an Alex, but thirty years older.

Mandy: You think it could be Mr Prince? Cause when Mr Farley confronted him, he admitted that you were the reason he cheated on his wife.

Tova: Mr Prince? I think I'm gonna be sick.

Mandy: Have you told this to anyone else?

TOVA: No, but I will.

Tova and Mandy continue to eat their lunch.

At the Bennett Law Firm in Kinderhook, Kenny storms in Kyle's office and Kyle rises from his office chair.

KYLE: What happened to the case, Kenny? Alex Prince walked away yesterday.

KENNY: I didn't do shit and before you start pointing fingers, the Judge told me that you dropped the charges.

KYLE: My name was forged, cause I wouldn't do that.

That's when Brenda walks in the room.

BRENDA: Alex Prince is roaming free? Kyle, how could you let that happen?

KYLE: Don't you dare point fingers at me, you cheating ass bitch.

Kenny: Did I miss something?

BRENDA: Kyle wants a divorce and we just filed the papers last Friday.

Kyle: Cause you are a cheater, an alcoholic and a compulsive liar. You kicking my daughter out of a moving car was the last straw.

Kenny: (to Brenda) You kicked your daughter out of a moving car?

BRENDA: He's exaggerating, Kenny.

Kyle: No, I'm not and if I ever find out that you're responsible for letting Alex walk, you'll be in jail too.

Brenda: Well, he's not gonna get very far on the amount of evidence against him, anyways.

Kenny: Uh, about that evidence. Since the charges were dropped, the Judge deemed the evidence inadmissible in court.

Kyle stomps his feet and starts throwing files off his desk.

BRENDA: (to Kenny) Should we leave the room?

Kyle lashes out before Kenny could speak.

Kyle: (to Brenda) You fucking bitch. You never liked Tova or believed she was even violated, so if you tampered with the evidence and dropped the charges, I swear you will spend the next thirty years scrubbing prison toilets.

Brenda: Yeah, you definitely lost your mind.

Brenda leaves the room and Kyle eventually calms down.

Kenny: I see that we have a problem, Kyle. Motivation.

Kyle: You think? Now, I need to find evidence that my ex wife's a felon.

Kenny: And I will help you in any way I can. I promise.

KYLE: I appreciate it.

That's when Kenny leaves the office, Kyle feeling overwhelmed.

Back at school, Heath comes in the Main office and is approached by Mr Shull.

Heath: You wanted to see me, Mr Shull?

Mr Shull: How would you like a permanent teaching job, Mr Farley?

Heath: I'd be honored, but who retired this early into the school year?

Mr Shull: Well, I had to fire a teacher and now you are taking his place. Here's his itinerary.

Mr Shull hands over Mr Prince's itinerary to Heath, who takes it from him and opens it up.

HEATH: (surprised) You fired Mr Prince? What did he do?

Mr SHULL: Apparently, he assaulted a minor and his behavior was very questionable. Your father had to escort him out of the building.

HEATH: Well, my father doesn't tell me everything.

Mr SHULL: Well, hopefully you are better, than Mr Prince and tomorrow, you will start teaching his class.

HEATH: Yes, sir.

Mr Shull smiles and walks away.

HEATH: (says to himself) This is gonna be fun.

After school, Michelle was waiting on Tova in her car, as she served her fourth day of detention.

Michelle: So, how was your day? Was it better, than mine?

TOVA: Did you hear about Mr Prince being escorted off the premises?

Michelle: Why was he kicked out of the school?

TOVA: He slept with mom and blamed me for his son in jail, so he assaulted me and I told the assistant Principal.

Michelle: Mom slept with Mr Prince?

TOVA: I also think that he had something to do with what happened to me, cause now I remember seeing his face.

Michelle: (frustrated) Okay, now you are overreacting. First you think Alex raped you and now you suddenly think it's his father? I suddenly think the wrong person is in jail.

TOVA: Well, let's go home and hear what dad has to say. Maybe he has news on his court date.

MICHELLE: You better hope do.

Then Michelle starts the car. Michelle, Tova and Jacob come home, the same moment Kyle enters the room, from the kitchen.

Michelle: So, dad. How was your day?

Kyle: We got a problem, that's what. Your mother, for some reason, forged my name to drop all charges on Alex Prince.

Tova and Jacob's mouths drop from shock. Michelle takes the news rather well.

MICHELLE: At least mom knows an innocent person, when she sees one.

Jacob, Tova and Kyle stare awkwardly at Michelle, in disbelief.

KYLE: You have no idea on how hard Kenny and I worked on this case, then here comes your mother, flaunting her big tits and pissing everything away.

MICHELLE: Tova can't keep her story straight, anyways. First she said Alex raped her and now she thinks it's Mr Prince.

KYLE: Michelle, all evidence pointed to Alex, so...

Jacob: Why would Mr Prince be involved? Unless it's like father, like son.

KYLE: Mr Prince wasn't in the video, so there goes your theory, Jacob. (to Tova) And why bring up Mr Prince now? You had a month to tell me this.

Tova: Cause I did hit my head and everything was a blur, except the pain. But, I do remember Alex being there and now I remember seeing his father, too.

Michelle: Dad, please don't tell me you believe that nonsense.

KYLE: No, but it doesn't hurt to look into it.

At the Prince's, the Prince's come home and are startled to see Alex standing there and waiting for them.

Monte: Alex? What are you doing home? How did you get out of jail?

Alex: I had a very good lawyer.

Britney, excited, runs up to hug her brother.

Britney: I always knew you were innocent.

Alice: Well, welcome back home, Alex.

Alex: Well, it's good to know that I have some support.

Monte: Whoever this lawyer is, she's nuts.

Alex: And you would know her, since you banged her.

Britney's mouth drops in shock. Alice starts to look upset.

Alice: You did what?

Monte: It's not what you think, Alice.

Alex: Well, somebody owes me $100, cause I did bet that dad was screwing around.

Alice: Monte, you are the worst. First you get fired from your job and now you're sleeping with Alex's lawyer? I've heard quite enough.

Alice storms out of the room.

BRITNEY: You lost your job?

Alex: Damn, dad. What the fuck did you do? Bang the wrong pussy?

Monte: Shut the fuck up, Alex. I slapped a student across the face and I got reported.

BRITNEY: I think getting fired for that was a bit harsh. Who was the student?

Monte: You might know her, Alex, since you violated her.

Alex: I end up in jail and you got fired by the same person. Guess we both underestimated that little dork.

Monte: And her mother.

Alex: And if I were you, you should march your ass back into Mr Shull's office and get your job back.

Monte: And what would I say to Mr Shull?

Alex: You don't have to say anything, except kiss his ass.

Monte: Don't I know it.

Mr Prince folds his arms, agreeing with Alex.

Thursday, October 28th. Tova walks into school and is suddenly surrounded by Mandy, Caleb and Cupcake in the lobby.

Mandy: It's in the paper that Alex was released from jail. Are you okay, Tova?

TOVA: I'll be fine and if I see his face, I will lose my shit.

Cupcake: I would too.

TOVA: My dad thinks that my mom was Alex's lawyer and she managed to drop the charges.

Caleb: What kind of mother is she? Setting loose a rapist like that. It's just crazy.

TOVA: Well, it's proof enough when Michelle admits to never believing me about what happened, so mom didn't either.

Mandy: Well, no offense, but your mom and sister are dumb, cause there was a video.

CUPCAKE: Well, maybe they should be raped and see if they like it. Then maybe, they'll believe you, Tova.

TOVA: I wouldn't wish rape upon anyone, but I see what you're saying. Even with the facts, they should believe me.

Caleb: Don't I know it.

The bell rings.

Mandy: Since Mr Prince is gone, I wonder who will be our next teacher.

TOVA: I have no idea.

Tova catches up to Chris, before going into Geography class.

Tova: So, who you think our new teacher might be?

Chris: I don't know.

TOVA: Maybe it could be my cousin. Well, he is a teacher and now, he wouldn't have to sub anymore.

CHRIS: Wait, who is your cousin?

Tova and Chris enter class together, Katie interrupts their conversation.

Katie: Who is your cousin, Tova?

Chris: Find out like the rest of us, Katie.

KATIE: Speaking of my business, looks like I own this class, too.

TOVA: What are you talking about, Katie?

KATIE: My mom is also a teacher, so I guarantee that this job would be hers.

Chris: Well, good for her.

TOVA: Great, more people to hate me.

Katie: (sarcastic) Don't you just feel the love? Loser.

That's when the new teacher, Heath walks in and all the students find their seats.

HEATH: Good morning, students. I am your new Geography teacher, Mr Farley. For those of you who don't know, the assistant Principal is my husband dad.

Katie raises her hand.

HEATH: Yes, please speak.

Katie: Mr Farley, I think it would be unfair if Tova got treated differently in class, cause she's your cousin.

TOVA: Aren't you supposed to be in suspension or something?

Katie: You should know how I got out of that.

HEATH: (clears throat) I can assure you that Tova will not be getting special treatment. If she gets in trouble, she'll be written up. Any other questions?

Katie: No, Mr Farley.

HEATH: Good, now if studied the itinerary correctly, you all have to open your textbooks to Chapter Seven and start taking notes.

The whole class sighs and opens their textbooks.

CHRIS: Don't be disappointed, Katie. If your mother walked in, you'd be demanding special treatment.

KATIE: Shut up, Chris.

During a class assignment, in Algebra class, Chris is sitting next to Tova.

Chris: So Tova, I was thinking. Maybe we can go on our first date. That's if, it's not too soon for that.

Katie interrupts the conversation.

Katie: (repulsed) Ugh! Chris, you need better taste in girls.

Tova: You should look in the mirror, if you think I'm ugly and Chris, I'll be happy to go out with you.

Katie: You're a bitch.

Chris: You know, I was thinking about the mall. Is that okay?

Tova: I could use a normal date, so yeah. The mall would be fine.

Katie: Maybe you two should start picking out baby clothes, while you're at it, since Chris is happy enough to fill in the baby daddy role.

Chris: Jealous much? You want someone to knock you up, so you'll get attention?

Katie: Oh, please. Chris, are you sure you're ready to change two diapers?

Tova: That was a year ago and get over it already. What if you had an accident and someone teased you about it?

Chris: Maybe I should spike your lunch with a laxative, so you know how Tova felt last year. Then maybe, you'll be nice to her.

Tova: Nah, she's not worth it, Chris.

Katie: You think you're better, than me, Chris? You teased her too.

Chris: Yeah, but I apologized and you didn't.

Katie: Bite me.

Chris: No thanks.

Chris looks over at his twin brother, who is concentrating on his class work.

Chris: Eric, maybe you can take Katie out and we can double date.

Eric: Bro, I'm trying to work and I rather get stung by a yellow jacket, then go out with Katie. (looks up at Katie) No offense.

Katie: You're an ass.

Eric: (sarcastic) Thanks. My favorite animal was always the donkey.

That made Tova giggle and Chris smile. Katie blows raspberries at both of them.

In the cafeteria, while Tova and Mandy eat their lunch, Mandy asks Tova a question.

MANDY: So, how you like that? Your cousin Heath as our new teacher.

TOVA: Isn't it odd that I miss Mr Prince? I mean, I'm just so used to him teaching Geography.

MANDY: Well, that's understandable.

Tova takes a bite of her sandwich and changes the subject.

TOVA: Chris asked me out. He wants to to take me to the mall on Friday night. Wanna ask out Caleb and we can double date?

Mandy: Sure, that sounds like fun.

Tova: You know, after all that's happened, it's nice to be able to do normal teenage stuff, like go to the mall and crush on boys my age.

Mandy: What's gonna happen if Alex comes back and sees you holding hands with Chris? He's not gonna be happy.

Tova: Forget that noise. He can get over me and find someone his age.

Mandy: Very smart. Alex is bad news anyways.

Tova: Yeah, I know.

Caleb and Cupcake sit down with them.

Caleb: Whatcha girls talking about?

Tova: Girl stuff and I just thought of something.

Mandy: What's on your mind?

Tova: Katie Shull. She was supposed to be suspended and she said her dad got her out of it.

Cupcake: Now, the Principal is alway talking about being fair and there he is, sitting in his office and letting his own kid get away with everything.

TOVA: I tried putting her in her place, but that just pisses her off more.

Cupcake: What did you do?

TOVA: I punched her in the face and when she wasn't satisfied with my suspension, she got me a week's worth of detention.

Cupcake: She don't wanna mess with me. I'll hack her Social Media account and post shit that would really get her in trouble.

Mandy: Good luck with that.

Mandy changes the subject.

MANDY: Hey Caleb. Tova's got a date and I was thinking that one day, the four of us could double date.

Caleb: Tova's got a date with who?

TOVA: His name is Chris and we're both Freshman.

Cupcake: (coughs) Trophy fuck.

Tova: (offended) What's that supposed to mean?

Cupcake: Some guys will date you, only because you had sex and was dumped by somebody popular.

TOVA: I made it clear to Chris that I'm not like that and we agreed to take it slow.

Cupcake: Okay, sure. Whatever.

That's when Britney and Michelle walk by, purposely elbowing Cupcake in the head.

Caleb: What the fuck?

BRITNEY: Hey, Cupcake? Sucked any new dicks lately?

Cupcake: I don't know. Why don't you ask your boyfriend.

BRITNEY: I wasn't aware that Michael was into Oreo's.

Insulted Cupcake takes the apple off her plate and throws it at Britney, knocking her on her ass. Cafeteria gets quiet.

Michelle: You bitch!

Michelle kneels down to Britney, who is crying. Caleb is shocked by his sister's actions.

Caleb: Cupcake?!

Cupcake: She's a racist bitch, so I let her have it.

Mandy and Tova are shocked in disbelief.

Mandy: Did that just really happen.

TOVA: Yeah. Cupcake threw an apple at my sister. I want to laugh, but then it would be wrong.

The Principal happens to be in the room.

Mr SHULL: (to Cupcake) In my office, right now!

Caleb, Mandy and Tova, among other students in the room, watch Cupcake follow Mr Shull out of the cafeteria.

Mr Farley notices Cupcake come into the Main office with Mr Shull and intervenes.

Daniel: Cupcake, what's going on?

Mr SHULL: Your daughter threw an apple at another student.

Cupcake: She said something racist to me and I let her have it.

Mr SHULL: That's not what I saw.

Cupcake: Coming from the same person who let his daughter off suspension.

Daniel: (to Mr Shull) You know what? As long as your daughter continues to get away with trouble, so should mine. Fair enough to you?

Mr SHULL: I told you to never tell me how to do my job.

DANIEL: I wouldn't have to if weren't such a dick.

CUPCAKE: I felt that burn from here.

Mr SHULL: You wanna get fired, Farley?

DANIEL: Go ahead and I'll go straight to the school board and tell them what an unfair, self-entitled prick you are.

That's when Mr Prince storms into the office.

Mr SHULL: Mr Prince, what the fuck are you doing here? Did I just fire you?

Monte: Unfairly and on a first offense. I'm also here to get my job back.

DANIEL: Better luck next time, cause my son took your spot.

Monte: Well, tell him to not get comfortable.

Mr SHULL: Mr Prince, if I put on a suspension and you can come back after a month, would that shut you up?

Monte: Fair enough.

CUPCAKE: So, am I getting punished or should I go back to lunch?

Daniel: Yes Cupcake, please go to lunch.

Cupcake leaves the office.

Monte: What did she do?

Mr SHULL: She threw an apple at your daughter.

DANIEL: I bet if your daughter threw that apple, we wouldn't be having this conversation. And I swear, that kid is gonna grow up thinking that everyone should kiss her ass and that's not how the world works.

Monte: I'm staying out of this.

The uncertain Mr Prince leaves the room.

Mr SHULL: You know what? Tomorrow, I'm gonna start being fair.

Daniel: That's all I ask and was that so hard?

Mr SHULL: No, but you can act like this conversation never happened.

DANIEL: My lips are sealed.

Back in the cafeteria, Caleb, Tova and Mandy are glad to see Cupcake back from the office.

CALEB: That was fast. Did you get suspended?

CUPCAKE: Actually, no. Dad stepped in and said that if Katie wasn't gonna get in trouble, neither am I.

CALEB: Yeah, let that sink in Mr Shull's mind and see how he likes other people using entitlement. Some people can't take what they dish out.

CUPCAKE: But you should have seen it, though. Dad was like, "if Katie's not gonna get in trouble, neither is Cupcake", then Mr Shull was like, "You don't tell me how to do my job", then dad was like, "I wouldn't have to, if you weren't being such a dick."

Mandy and Tova start laughing.

CALEB: That was it?

CUPCAKE: No, cause Mr Shull was like, "I could fire you" and dad was like, "You do that and I'll tell the school board that you're a self-entitled prick."

Then Caleb starts laughing.

MANDY: Did your dad get fired?

CUPCAKE: No, but Mr Prince showed up and asked for his job back.

TOVA: You have got to be kidding me. I rather have Heath as a teacher.

CUPCAKE: Well, Mr Shull gave Mr Prince back his job, like you would give a kid candy to shut them up. So, you'll be seeing him after a month.

Tova rolls her eyes.

TOVA: This is gonna be a long school year.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Evidence of Lust**

Still Thursday, October 28th. At Kyle's office, Kyle is sitting at his desk, when a middle-aged brunette walks in. ERICA BENSON (age 35), who Kyle hasn't seen in fourteen years.

Kyle: Can I help you?

Erica: Kyle, you loathing bastard. I know it's been a long time, since I was your intern, but come on. We even had a son together.

Kyle suddenly remembers Erica, as Jacob's mother, so he gets up and approaches her.

Kyle: Erica Benson? It's been fourteen years. Why did you wait so long to tell me about Jacob?

Erica: You were married, Kyle and I didn't wanna be a homewrecker.

Kyle: Erica, what you did was make me feel happy and would have happily left Brenda for you.

Erica: So, have you left her?

Kyle: I'm in the middle of a divorce, so sure and I thought you gave up Jacob. Well, that's what the cop told me.

Erica: That cop, was my brother and I was surprised that he didn't tell you that Jacob really wanted to know his father and I would be back to pick him up.

Kyle: Brenda answered the door, so I guess he panicked, before he could tell me everything.

Erica reaches out to touch Kyle's face.

Erica: You think we can ever pick up where we left off? You know, catch up? We can start with dinner.

Kyle: I would like that very much and I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind seeing his parents together.

Erica: Don't you have two daughters as well?

Kyle: They're old enough to understand that you make me happy.

Erica: Oh, Kyle. I should have never left.

Kyle smiles, before kissing Erica romantically and wrapping their arms around each other, then looks back at her.

Kyle: What time should I pick you up for dinner? Six o'clock okay?

Erica: I now live here in Kinderhook, so six o'clock is perfect.

Then Kyle kisses Erica again on the lips, looking back and both smiling at each other.

At the Prince's Alice and and Britney come home from school, Alice not happy to see her husband sitting on the couch with Alex.

Alice: (annoyed) Just look at the two of you. How dare you sit there, like you don't give a shit. Well, I do.

Alex: So dad cheated and I was in jail. Get the fuck over it.

Alice: No, your dad also got fired and you're expelled from school.

Monte: I'm sorry, dear and sleeping with Brenda was a mistake, but I did get my job back.

Alex: You did? What did you do? Kiss the Principal's ass?

Monte: Something like that, but not literally. He said he'd put me on a month's suspension and I should be back teaching at the end of November.

Britney: I was hit in the head with an apple. Dad, you were there.

Alex bursts out laughing.

Britney: Shut up, Alex. It wasn't funny.

Alice: Yeah, Alex. This is serious and the girl who threw the apple, didn't get in trouble.

Alex: Who did you piss off, Britney? Cause no one just throws fruit at you for no reason.

Monte: It was Mr Farley's daughter, Cupcake.

Alex starts laughing again.

Monte: Apparently, Britney said something racist and when I walked into that office, Mr Farley said to Mr Shull, that if his daughter wasn't gonna get punished, neither is Cupcake.

Alice: Figures as much.

Alex: The way I see it, Britney can't take what she dishes out and cries a lot.

Britney: I'm pregnant, Alex. Cupcake could have hurt the baby.

Monte: You're pregnant? That's new news to me.

Alex: That Michael is glad that I'm not at school, cause I would kick his ass.

Britney: Alex, don't do anything dumb. Just think of having Michael as a brother-n-law.

Alex: Fuck no, cause the way I see it, he and Brandon are both traitors to me.

Britney: Michael didn't do anything. It was all Brandon.

Alex: Yeah, it was and you know what I'm thinking? I used a condom and there's no way that Tova could be pregnant with my kid.

Alice: So, you think this Brandon had sex with her too?

Alex: That's why I was the only one on that video, cause he had to put his phone down at some point to screw her.

Britney: Well, it makes sense. If I were you, I would talk to him.

Monte: And only talk to him, cause I don't want you in jail again.

Alex: For a moment there, I thought you didn't give a shit about me.

Monte: If your friends really framed you, then I do give a shit.

Alex: Well, I'm glad to have you back on my side.

At the Bennett's, both Tova and Jacob come home from school and see their dad smiling, humming a tune.

Jacob: Someone's in a good mood. What's going on?

Kyle: Where's Michelle?

Tova: She wanted to hang out with mom, so she dropped off me and Jacob.

Jacob: So, tell us why you're in a good mood.

Kyle: I have a date tonight and I know I can trust you both to behave.

Jacob: A date? Isn't it a bit soon for that?

Tova: Where did you meet her?

Kyle: At work and all I can say is that I never been this happy in years.

Jacob: You're not gonna let us meet her?

Kyle: If the first date goes well, then sure and for now, I gotta get ready and go pick her up.

Jacob: Going someplace fancy?

Kyle: Rule for a first date. Impress her.

Jacob: After all these years, you still got game.

Tova: Go have fun, dad.

Kyle, still smiling, runs upstairs. Jacob and Tova look at each other.

Tova: At least dad is happy and he deserves it.

Jacob: I pray that this night goes well, cause I don't think there's any worse, than your mother.

Tova: Oh goodness. Anyone, but her.

Jacob: Don't I know it.

Later that same day, Tova being on the computer and Brenda comes home with Michelle.

Brenda: So, where's your father, Tova?

Tova turns around in the swivel chair, facing her mother, feeling annoyed.

Tova: Dad said he was only going out.

Brenda: Going where?

Tova shrugs and Jacob comes in the room.

Jacob: (sarcastic)

You came home late, so maybe he went looking for you. You think?

Brenda: Ha ha, very funny.

Jacob: Yeah, I plan on being a Comedian, when I'm old enough.

Brenda: Hopefully you're kidding, cause you're not that funny.

Jacob: I didn't know it was in your job description to kill childhood dreams.

Brenda: Well, I'm a realist. Deal with it.

After Brenda leaves the room, Tova tries to comfort her brother.

Tova: I think you're funny, cause you make me laugh.

Jacob: That's good to know, cause your mom sucks.

That's when Michelle enters the conversation.

Michelle: What are you two talking about?

Jacob: Why? So, you can tattle to your mom about it? We know you're obviously her favorite child and a brown-noser.

Michelle: You know what? I have tried to be nice and I guess I shouldn't have to be.

Jacob: Well it must really kill you, that you have to go a few hours, without acting like a cunt.

Tova covers her mouth, trying not to laugh.

Michelle: You both suck and tomorrow, don't expect me to be nice.

Jacob: Never expected anything else, from a bullshit artist like you and your mom.

Michelle slaps Jacob across the face and storms out of the room. Tova comforts Jacob, as he starts crying.

Tova: I know how you feel, Jacob. I know how you feel.

Tova continues to comfort Jacob.

Friday, October 29th. Michael and Brandon are surprised to Alex at school in the lobby.

Michael: Why the fuck is Alex doing back at school? I thought he was in jail.

Brandon: I'm just as surprised as you, dude.

Alex approaches Michael and Brandon, both looking scared.

Michael: So Alex. Glad you are back at school.

Brandon: I thought you were expelled.

Alex: Cut the shit, you two. I know you both turned me into Principal Shull and went to the police with that video.

Michael: I didn't do shit. It was all Brandon.

Brandon: You were always an asshole and I had to put you in your place.

Alex: Did you also fuck Tova after Michael and I left the locker room?

Michael: (surprised) You fucked Tova, Brandon?

Brandon: (to Michael) Alex wasn't gonna get arrested, if there wasn't a semen sample and Alex used a condom. And when that didn't work, I indirectly turned in the video.

Alex punches Brandon in the face and lashes out.

Alex: You asshole! You're gonna walk up to Tova and tell her that you're the baby daddy.

The commotion has brought over Mr Farley.

Daniel: What the fuck is going on here? Alex, I thought you were expelled.

Alex: I missed school, Mr Farley and in fairness, it was Brandon who set me up to get me expelled.

Daniel: First, your dad strolls in to get his job back and now you want to come back to school? Home life must be boring.

Alex: Just get Mr Shull and we can clear this right up.

Daniel: No way, cause you're a felon, now go home.

Alex: Fuck you, Farley. I'll go home when I feel like it.

The bell rings and Alex walks off down the hall. Mr Farley is in disbelief.

Chris enters Geography class and approaches Tova at her desk.

Chris: You're not gonna believe who's back at school.

Tova: I already heard that Mr Prince is coming back, but not for another month.

Chris: Mr Prince is coming back? How did that happen?

Tova: Cupcake was in the office when Mr Prince strolled in and asked Mr Shull for his job back. (confused) Who are you talking about?

Chris: Alex Prince. He punched out one of his friends and when assistant Principal Farley told him to go home, he flat out told him to go fuck himself.

Tova: (facepalms) This day cannot get any worse.

Chris: Then you'll cry when I tell you, that his friend, Brandon Yates confessed to being the other guy that raped you and got you pregnant.

Tova: Now, who was Brandon again?

Chris: The dude that recorded the whole thing, I guess.

Tova: I feel like I'm gonna be sick.

That's when Heath enters the room. He notices Tova looking flushed.

Heath: You okay, Tova? You look flushed.

Tova: Alex is back in school and morning sickness.

Heath: Oh, goodie. I just pray that I don't run into that asshole today.

Chris: Just throw an apple at him. It worked for Cupcake.

Tova tries not to laugh. Heath rolls his eyes and Mandy enters the conversation.

Mandy: If she can take out one Prince, she can take out the other. Just saying.

Heath: Okay, Mandy and Chris. Go to your seats and get out your homework.

Chris/Mandy: Yes, Mr Farley.

Mandy and Chris go to their seats. Tova notices Katie missing and looks over at Eric.

Tova: Where's Katie?

Eric: Back in suspension. Apparently, somebody protested about her always getting out of trouble and it worked.

Tova: That was Cupcake and her dad.

Eric: Well, I'm glad somebody did. I mean, I used to like her, but then she would start getting people in trouble if they didn't like her.

Tova: She didn't get Chris in trouble.

ERIC: Yet.

Heath clears his throat, interrupting Eric and Tova.

Heath: I hope you both have your homework ready.

Eric/Tova: Yes, Mr Farley.

Both Eric and Tova open their binders.

In the cafeteria and during lunch, Tova has a chance to talk to Mandy, before Caleb and Cupcake show up.

Mandy: So, Tova. Can't wait for your first date with Chris tomorrow night?

Tova: I can't wait and we plan on just going to Hudson for some Taco Bell and maybe go see a movie.

Mandy: What movie?

Tova: Chris wants to see "Paranormal Activity 2".

Mandy: Wouldn't that be too scary for you?

Tova: I saw the latest Resident Evil, so this should be no different.

That's when Caleb and Cupcake sit down.

Caleb: What's up, ladies?

Mandy: The ceiling.

Caleb: Ha ha, very funny. Anyways, I have just heard that Alex is back at school.

Tova: Not officially, since your dad told him to leave and Alex told him off.

Cupcake: Want me to throw another apple? Cause I'm tempted to take out all the Prince's with fruit.

Tova: Did you miss the part where Alex's friend, Brandon confessed to raping me, too?

Cupcake: Both Alex and this Brandon should be in jail.

Mandy: I thought you saw Mr Prince in the locker room.

Tova: I hit my head, so I probably hallucinated a little, but why Mr Prince?

Cupcake: That's a very good question.

After taking some bites of their food, Mandy changes the subject.

Mandy: Wanna do something this weekend, Caleb?

Caleb: Yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?

Mandy: Wanna go to the mall again? I mean, there's a lot of stores and I'm sure there's some places there we haven't been to.

Caleb: You have a very good point on that. I'll pick you up around 5:30.

Mandy: I like a man, who has a driver's license.

That's when Brandon slowly approaches the table.

Caleb: Can we help you?

Brandon: Tova, I'm sorry for what I did to you and I really feel bad for what I did.

Tova is starting to feel anxious.

Cupcake: Boy, you better back away slowly, cause I will whack you with a banana.

Brandon: Tova, you gotta understand my intentions was to get Alex in trouble and I was really careful with you.

Tova: So, you set up the whole thing with Alex? Why?

Brandon: He raped you and used a condom and I thought the only way to get him caught, was with a semen sample. When that didn't work, I had Heath turn in that video.

Caleb: Well, your plan backfired and now you will end up sharing a jail cell with Alex.

Brandon: I know, I know and I deserve it. I just thought you should know and after school, I will go to the police and turn myself in.

Tova: And take Alex with you.

Brandon: Yeah, sure.

Brandon walks away, still feeling guilty.

Mandy: Don't feel sorry for him, Tova. What he did, makes him just as bad as Alex.

Tova: Don't I know it.

Tova dreads, then taking a bite of her pizza.

At the Bennett's, Jacob and Tova are the first to walk into the house and Kyle motions them over to sit on the couch.

Kyle: Jacob and Tova, we need to talk.

Jacob: About what?

Kyle: Family stuff. For starters, Jacob, your mother came by my office yesterday and we went on a date last night.

TOVA: You went out with Jacob's mom?

Jacob: (excited) That is so awesome, cause you're the best, mom's the best and Tova's the best.

TOVA: You really feel that way about me, Jacob?

JACOB: Yeah and I like you way better, than Michelle.

Tova smiles.

JACOB: So, you and mom are really getting back together?

Kyle: Looks that way. (to Tova) How you feel about having a new mother, Tova? I mean, she actually makes me happy and your opinion matters.

Tova: I would like to meet her, if she makes you happy.

Jacob: I'm happy, too.

Kyle smiles, then hugs both his kids. That's when Michelle is the last to come in and approaches her dad and siblings.

Michelle: What's going on?

Jacob: Our dad and my mom are hooking up, so yay!

Michelle: Seriously, dad? Mom's side of the bed isn't even cold and you're already replacing her?

Kyle: Michelle, your mom was trying to replace me with Mr Prince, so please don't argue with me.

Michelle: Well, mom isn't gonna like this.

Kyle: I frankly don't give a shit, since we're divorcing and you can tell her that.

JACOB: You always gotta be the party pooper, huh Michelle?

MiCHELLE: What do you mean by that?

JACOB: Someone gets excited and here you come to suck that happiness out of the room, just as you would suck the semen out of your loser boyfriend's penis.

MICHELLE: You are unbelievable.

After Michelle leaves the room, Kyle gives his son a look and Tova is trying not to laugh.

Kyle: Really Jacob?

Jacob: Don't give me that look. Penis isn't a bad word.

Kyle rolls his eyes, then he and Tova start cracking up, laughing.

That evening, Jacob goes upstairs and to his room and hears voices. Across from his room is the master bedroom and approaches the door slowly to eavesdrop.

Michelle and her mom are having a private conversation.

Michelle: Mom, I think you need to be around more often, cause dad already has plans to replace you.

Brenda: Replace me with who?

Michelle: Jacob's mother. Apparently, they're already dating and Tova's excited about it.

Brenda: Well, I already know her name and now I just need her address, so we can bury her.

Michelle: How are you gonna get away with that?

Brenda: If I can get away with forging your father's signature, to drop the case against Alex Prince, then I can get with any crime against that little bastard's mother.

Michelle: You do what you gotta do and I'll support you.

Appalled Jacob, who is lucky to have his phone out, has recorded most of the conversation and opens the door to his room.

Saturday, October 30th. Kyle visits Kenny at Kyle's Law Firm. Kenny is surprised to see him.

KENNY: Kyle, what are you doing here? Do you have another case for me?

Kyle: My wife dropped the charges on Alex Prince during the week.

Kenny: You got proof that she did?

KYLE: I have a recorded confession and no, she had no idea that my son was eavesdropping. That and I asked my Intern for those papers she signed and BAM! My signature on papers to drop the rape and assault charges on Alex Prince.

Kyle paces back and forth in Kenny's office.

Kenny: And I was there that day that your wife made you look like an idiot. Pretty sad, to be honest.

KYLE: I'm fucking pissed, man.

Kenny: So, you want me to be your Attorney and you'll testify against your ex wife?

KYLE: You got that right, cause not only I'm charging her with forgery, but also with aiding and abetting.

Kenny: Then after she's arrested, I'll question her.

Kyle: You're a good man and Attorney. See you around, Kenny.

Kyle gives Kenny a handshake, then walks out of his office.

Later at the Bennett house, Kyle is sitting on the couch and hears a knock on the door. He gets up to answer it and there he meets Chris, not as tall as Heath.

Kyle: Who are you? State your business.

Chris: I'm Chris Wagner and I'm here to take Tova out on a date.

Kyle: At least you look around her age. How can I make sure that your intentions are innocent?

Chris: I wouldn't harm your daughter, Mr Bennett. That and my mom is gonna drive us to the movies in Hudson.

Kyle: A chaperoned date. That's what I like between two fifteen year olds.

That's when Tova comes down the stairs and Jacob has come to see who's at the door.

Kyle: (to Tova) I shouldn't have to remind you that your curfew is at 10.

Tova: Yes, dad.

Chris: My mom is waiting for us, Tova.

Tova: Okay, Chris. See you later, dad.

Tova hugs her dad, then leaves out the door with Chris.

Jacob: He looks around my age.

Kyle: He's fifteen and do you approve?

Jacob: As long as he brings my sister home at a decent hour.

Kyle changes the subject

KYLE: I'm glad you showed me that video, son. I took it to the police and now there's a warrant for Brenda's arrest.

JACOB: She was gonna try and kill my mom.

Jacob embraces his father.

KYLE: Nothing is gonna happen to your mother, Jacob. I promise you that.

JACOB: I love you, dad.

KYLE: I love you too, son.

Kyle continues to embrace his son.

Chris and Tova have arrived at the Fairview Cinema. They are standing in line for popcorn.

Chris: I can't believe you wanted to see a scary movie with me. Not many girls like scary movies.

TOVA: To be honest, I think "Paranormal Activity II" is the best movie showing this weekend.

Chris: You watch scary movies all the time?

TOVA: No, but I can tolerate them.

Chris: Well, if the movie gets too scary, just cover your eyes.

TOVA: I'll keep that in mind.

Chris gets out his phone, takes a selfie of him and Tova.

Tova: Is that picture going on Social Media?

CHRIS: I hope you don't mind. I put it up, as "Gonna see Paranormal Activity II with my girlfriend".

TOVA: Can I ask you something? Are you only with me, cause I was used by Alex?

CHRIS: Whoever told you that, needs to be shot with a BB gun, cause that isn't true.

Lovestruck Tova leans on Chris, holding on and smiling.

Monday, November 1st. At the Law Firm, Kyle is sitting as his desk and Kenny walks in.

KYLE: Can I help you with something, Kenny?

KENNY: Police found your wife, who went through a red light, last night in Chatham and was arrested for the charges you made against her.

KYLE: About damn time, Kenny. I mean, she was gonna go after my girlfriend.

Kenny: You have a girlfriend?

KYLE: She was my first Intern and the mother of my son, Jacob. We decided that after fourteen years, we should get back together.

Kenny: How does your two other kids feel about this?

KYLE: As long as I'm happy, Tova's happy and as for Michelle? She would rather see me miserable.

Kenny: I kinda know how you feel. I mean, I sometimes feel that the only reason I'm with Stacy, is for the sake of our girls.

KYLE: That's what got me through nineteen years of marriage with Brenda and now the girls are old enough to not worry about custody.

Kenny: That's nineteen years too long, but if I have to wait until girls are eighteen, then so be it.

Kyle: Speaking of spouses, I think you should head over to the police station, if you still wanna question Brenda.

Kenny: No arguement here.

Then Kenny leaves the office.

Back at school, Alex is still showing up at school and attending classes, so he goes to the weight room.

Michael: (confused) Alex, why you still going to school? It's not like you're gonna graduate this year.

Alex: You wanna bet? If the Principal can rehire my dad, he can get me back back in school.

Michael: Since he is the one that expelled you, I doubt it.

Alex: Look, you are my only friend, so don't start doubting me now.

Michael: I never said I was doubting you, Alex. I'm just telling you to look at the facts.

Brandon slowly approaches Alex, but not close enough to get punched again.

Alex: (annoyed) Now, what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you'd went to the police to turn yourself in.

Brandon: If I have to confess, so will you.

Alex: You wanna get punched again?

Michael steps between Alex and Brandon.

Michael: He's serious, Alex. You both committed a crime and now you both have to face the consequences.

ALEX: Fuck that shit.

Brandon: Then I won't turn myself in.

Brandon walks away, frustrating Alex.

Alex: This is bullshit, man. I'm too young to go to jail.

MICHAEL: How you think Brandon feels?

Alex: What the fuck ever.

Then Alex goes back to lifting weights.

At the Chatham Police Station, Brenda has been brought in to be questioned by Kenny, who had quickly returned to Chatham.

BRENDA: Should I be surprised that you are questioning me and not Kyle?

KENNY: Aren't you aware of conflict of interest?

BRENDA: I know how this goes, so what am I being charged with?

KENNY: Forgery, since you forged your ex husband's name to drop the charges on Alex Prince. Aiding and abetting, since Alex is a criminal and you were helping him escape.

BRENDA: Misdemeanor crimes, Kenny. I'm a Paralegal and smart enough to not commit a felony.

KENNY: There's a recorded confession of you wanting to murder an Erica Benson. Where I come from, that's premeditated murder and a felony.

BRENDA: Now, how did you get such evidence?

KENNY: All I can is that you weren't too careful about who you confess your crimes to.

Brenda: Damn, that Michelle. She set me up. When is my court date?

KENNY: This Friday, so it looks like you'll be spending the next thirty years, cleaning prison toilets.

BRENDA: Fuck you, Kenny.

Kenny: No thanks, I'm married, so have fun in jail.

Kenny leaves the office with a smirk on his face.

At the Prince's, Alex and Britney come home from school and Mr Prince relieved to see them.

Monte: Alex, you know you can't just waltz into school and do work, as if you weren't expelled.

Alex: Nice to see you too, dad.

Britney: I thought you hated school, Alex.

Alex: Yeah, but there's nothing to do at home.

Monte: So, get a job.

Alex: Not if Brandon Yates turns me in to the cops, then getting a job would be pointless.

Monte: The way I see it, the charges were dropped and as long as you avoid breaking any laws, you won't have to go to jail at all.

Alex: Hide in plain sight. Okay, dad. I'll start looking for jobs tomorrow.

Alex sighs and leaves the room.

Britney: Did Alex just say he'll get a job?

Monte: And I was so used to the excessive use of "fuck you's". Where's your mother?

Britney: She's sitting out in her car, crying. Dad, what did you do this time?

Monte: I'm not sure, but I'll talk to her.

Britney: You need to sweep her off her feet again.

That's Alice walks in, eyes red from crying, stands in the open kitchen.

Britney: (to her dad) I'll leave you two alone.

Britney lives the room. Monte approaches his wife, in the open kitchen and embraces her from behind.

Alice: Monte, what are you doing?

Monte: Can I be happy to see my wife?

Alice: You cheated with another woman and even though you apologized, I still can't help that you'll just do it again.

Monte: That was a woman, who threw herself at me.

Alice: And you gave in, cause she made your dick stand up and dance. I think we should get a divorce.

Monte: A divorce?

Alice: Then you can be free to screw around.

Monte: I don't wanna screw around, Alice. I love you.

Alice turns around to face her husband.

Alice: How do I know that you really mean it?

Monte gets on his knees and starts begging.

Monte: Cause I'm on my knees and begging you and apologizing, cause that other woman was a one time thing and it will never happen again.

Then Monte takes off one of her shoes, licking and kissing her feet, making her laugh. That's when Alex and Britney walk back in the room.

Alex: Dad, that's not her lips.

Britney elbows Alex in the chest.

Britney: He's being romantic, you idiot.

Alice: Well, I better start making dinner.

Alex: I think dad is already full on toe jam.

Monte gets off his knees and rises to his feet.

Monte: Very funny, Alex.

Monte kisses his wife passionately. Alex and Britney cringe at seeing their parents kiss.

Britney: That's much, guys.

Both Britney and Alex leave the room. Monte and Alice continue kissing.

At the Bennett's. Michelle, Tova and Jacob come home to the smell of something good, coming from the kitchen. Michelle is stunned to see the middle-aged brunette in the kitchen.

Michelle: Can we help you? Cause this isn't your house.

Jacob runs up to his mother, hugging her.

Jacob: I missed you, mom.

Erica: I missed you too, Jacob. How was school?

Michelle: So, you're the homewrecker? Well, don't get too comfortable.

Jacob: You threaten my mommy, then you'll end up in jail, right next to your mommy.

Erica: So, you must be Michelle (looks over to Tova) And you must be Tova. Your father says good things about his kids.

Jacob: Are you sure he said good things about Michelle?

Michelle: Just because you're a kid, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass.

Erica: You know, if you're gonna be negative, then leave the room.

Michelle: You wouldn't have to tell me twice. Homewreckers make me cringe.

Michelle leaves the room. Tova and Jacob sigh in relief.

Tova: Where's dad?

Erica: He has that case in Hudson, so he'll be home soon.

Jacob: Then what's for dinner? Please don't say vegetable meatloaf. I'm so sick of that.

Erica: (chuckles) Herb chicken, green beans, rolls and a side salad.

Tova: Need any help in the kitchen?

Erica: Sure, I don't mind. The rolls should be done in a few minutes.

Jacob: I'll set the table.

Jacob hugs his mom again, before leaving the room. Tova is alone with Erica.

Tova: Can I tell you something?

ERICA: Yeah, sure.

TOVA: You see, I never had any mother/daughter experiences with my mom, so is it okay if we can do mom and daughter stuff together?

Erica: That's pretty sad, Tova. Of course, we'll do lots stuff together.

Tova feels instantly feels that mother, daughter bond with Erica and gives her a hug. Jacob comes back into the room.

Jacob: Now, there's a picture worth taking.

Jacob gets out his phone, takes a picture of his mom hugging Tova, then walks over for a group hug.

JACOB: Now, this is the perfect family. It can't get any better, than this.

Tova: Don't I know it.

Then Tova continues to smile.

Monday, November 29th. Tova is now twelve weeks pregnant. Tova is approached by Mandy in the lobby, smiling and eager.

Tova: I take it that you had a good Thanksgiving weekend, Mandy. You're all smiles.

Mandy: Yeah, I had a good weekend and I got some new clothes during Black Friday.

Tova: Me too, cause all my clothes don't fit and Jacob's mom helped me pick out some maternity clothes.

Mandy: You're new mom has took you shopping? Your other mom never did stuff like that with you.

Tova: Yeah, I had to explain why I never went shopping before with my mom and Erica was like, really? That is so sad, then I was like, I know.

Mandy: And your dad is really happy too, right?

Tova: Yep and ever since my mom went to jail, bad things stopped happening to me.

Mandy: Makes you think if Alex and his friend went to jail, cause I haven't seen them around.

Tova: To be honest, I haven't even thought about them.

That's when they are approached and interrupted by CASSIE (age 17), with long black hair and short skirt.

Cassie: You're Tova Bennett, right?

Tova: Yeah, but who are you? I mean, I saw you at cheerleading tryouts, but I don't know your name.

Cassie: It's Cassie and have been on the squad for over a year.

Tova:

What do you want with me?

Cassie: I saw you at tryouts and despite Michelle's and Britney's personal feelings against you, I think you should be on the squad.

Tova: (confused) But, I'm pregnant and would that affect my chances of being a cheerleader?

Cassie: I always believe in having the best on the squad and you can bring it, but since you're only pregnant for a few months, you can start cheering next school year.

Tova: Yeah, sure. I'll join the squad.

Mandy gives Tova and surprising look, as Cassie walks away.

Tova: Did that just really happen?

Mandy: I can't believe that you'll be a cheerleader next year.

Tova: If you're worried that I'll forget about you, I won't.

Mandy: I'm mostly worried how your sister will react to this.

Tova: I don't care and the way I see it, she graduates this year and that would make the next three years of high school, blissful.

Mandy: The next three years without an Alex, Michelle, Britney and Brandon? Yeah, that would be nice.

That's when the bell rings.

Mandy: Mr Prince should be back teaching today.

Tova: I wonder what would happen to Heath? He's such a good teacher.

Mandy: I have no idea.

Mandy shrugs and the two friends walk to class.

Tova and Mandy walk into Geography class and Mr Prince just smiles at them.

Monte: Did you miss me?

Tova: Would you punish me if I didn't?

Monte: After our last encounter, I don't blame your reaction. But to be square, I was suspended and now I'm back.

Tova: So, where does Heath go?

Monte: Frankly, I don't give a shit. This is my job and it wasn't Heath's to take.

Chris steps in.

Chris: I guess with that attitude, you didn't learn anything from your hiatus. Maybe Mr Shull made a mistake in hiring you back.

Monte: (gets into Chris's face) What would you know? Cause you're just a stupid kid.

Mr Prince steps away and sits at his desk. Eric stands up and defends his brother and Tova.

Eric: You are nothing, but a bully, Mr Prince. We want Mr Farley back, cause he's a better teacher.

Monte: Sit the fuck down, before I flunk you from this class.

Eric: You can't flunk me. (to the rest of the class) Let's get out of here and get Mr Farley back.

Katie: I'm usually the bully, but you Mr Prince, are messed up.

The rest of the class agrees and the entire class gets up and walks out. Mr Prince gets mad and starts screaming at the students.

Monte: You all get the fuck back in this room! That's it! I'm writing you all up!

Mr Shull and Mr Farley step out of the office, as they see twenty students in the lobby, during class.

Mr Shull: What the fuck is going on out here? Aren't you all supposed to be in class?

Chris: You made a mistake in hiring back Mr Prince. We want Mr Farley back.

Mr Shull: What's wrong with Mr Prince?

Eric: He's a bully and he treatened to flunk me.

Chris: He got in my face and called me stupid.

Daniel: (to Mr Shull) I knew it was a mistake to hire him back, but you didn't listen to me.

Katie: We want Mr Farley back.

Mr Shull facepalms, shakes his head in disbelief at his own daughter protesting.

Mr Shull: I think you should all go back to class or I will write all of you up for detention.

Mandy and Tova look at each other.

Tova: Is this really happening? Are we really protesting?

Mandy: Yeah and your boyfriend rocks.

The crowd, as they continue to protest against Mr Prince.

Students: (repeats three times) Boo to Mr Prince! We want Mr Farley!

Mr Prince enters the lobby, cutting through the protesters, approaching Mr Farley and Mr Shull.

Daniel: What did you do to make your students stage a walkout?

Monte: They're kids, Mr Farley and I think the way we should handle this tantrum, is a good old fashioned belt to the ass.

Mr Shull: Are you out of your mind? I'll have parents suing me for child abuse.

Daniel: I should take a belt to your ass, for calling a child "stupid" and then proceeds to act like a jerk.

MONTE: Fuck you, Daniel.

That's when Mr Farley punches Mr Prince in the face, knocking him on his ass and students gasp.

Daniel: Now, that's the last person who says "fuck you" to my face.

Mr Prince rises to his feet, rubbing the left side of his face.

Monte: (to Mr Shull) You saw that, right? He hit me.

Mr SHULL: Get the fuck out of my school, Mr Prince.

Mr Prince storms down the hall and students whisper among themselves, about what just happened.

Mr SHULL: Now, students. Go back to your class and Mr Heath Farley will be with you shortly.

The kids cheer and walk back to down the hall.

Daniel: This day got exciting. I really appreciate you having my back.

Mr SHULL: Well, you always had mine and us Principals have to look out for each other.

DANIEL: Right on.

Heath approaches his dad and Mr Shull.

Heath: I heard commotion. What happened?

Mr SHULL: Students protested against Mr Prince.

Heath: I missed a walkout? Cool.

Daniel: He got in my face and I knocked him into next week.

Mr SHULL: And I fired him. Heath, the kids really like you, so go start teaching your new class.

Heath: Of course I will. Thanks, Mr Shull.

Heath smiles at his dad and walks down the hall.

Back in Geography class and waiting in their seats, students cheer, as Heath walks in the door.

HEATH: I heard about your walkout. Nicely done.

Katie: It was all Chris and Eric.

HEATH: Oh really?

Erica: You missed it, Mr Farley. Your dad really knocked Mr Prince on his ass.

Chris: And he ran out of here, crying like a sissy.

Some students laugh and Heath smiles.

Heath: Well, I hope you're not too exhausted to open your books to Chapter Seven and start taking notes.

Katie: No problem for us, Mr Farley.

Students are pleased and open up their books.

In the cafeteria, Tova and Mandy think it would be cool to tell Caleb and Cupcake about what happened during first period.

Caleb: I was sitting in Physics class and heard something about some kids walking out of class and making a scene.

Mandy: Yeah, Tova and I were a part of that scene.

Cupcake: So, what really happened?

Tova: Mr Prince came back and immediately started being a jerk to all the kids in class. So, Chris and Eric Wagner had this idea to just walk out and protest.

Mandy: All the kids walked out, which pissed of Mr Prince and we all went into the lobby. Mr Shull and your dad tried to calm us down and get us back to class.

TOVA: Then here comes Mr Prince, making a fool of himself and tells off Mr Farley. Then out of nowhere, your dad just knocks Mr Prince on his butt.

Mandy: Mr Shull fires Mr Prince and he ran out of the lobby, whining like a sissy.

Caleb: I missed all of that? Damn.

CUPCAKE: You think out of twenty students, not one got out their phone to record the whole thing?

Caleb: Yeah, that would have been worth watching.

TOVA: Now, I can go home and tell dad that I was part of a protest.

Mandy: Yeah, I'm sure he'll like that.

That evening and at the Bennett house, Sitting at the dinner table, Kyle and Erica are holding hands.

Kyle: Erica and have some news to share tonight.

JACOB: Are you two getting married?

Michelle, sitting at the end of the table, cringes at the thought.

Michelle: Don't get your hopes up, Jacob.

Jacob: She's my mother, so if you're just gonna pretend to be a downer all the time, but on some black clothes and be an emo.

Michelle: Well, excuse me for not adjusting to the homewrecker so quickly.

Erica: You don't have to be so rude about it. I mean, your sister isn't rude about it.

Kyle: Like it or not, Michelle, Erica is pregnant and due on July 18th.

MICHELLE: You have got to be kidding me.

Jacob: I'm gonna be a big brother? Yay! How exciting.

Tova: I'm happy for you, dad and Erica.

Michelle is annoyed at Tova's happiness.

Michelle: Don't act so innocent, Tova. Dad, Tova was part of a protest this morning.

Jacob: A protest? And I missed it? Dang.

Kyle: Is this true, Tova?

TOVA: I didn't get in trouble. Actually, no one got in trouble.

ERICA: What was the protest about?

MICHELLE: About twenty students walked out of class and protested against Mr Prince in the lobby.

TOVA: I didn't start it, Michelle. I only thought that would have looked stupid, if I was the only one who sat in class.

MICHELLE: You have no problem looking stupid.

Tova: You weren't even there, so shut up.

Kyle clears his throat.

Kyle: Ladies, I get it and I'm not mad, cause no one got in trouble.

Jacob: What was wrong with this Mr Prince?

TOVA: Mr Prince was obnoxious, rude and a complete jerk. The assistant Principal had to punch him in the face and Principal Shull had to fire him.

JACOB: I would have paid to see a Prince get punched in the face.

Tova: Then you missed it last month, when one of my friends threw an apple at a Prince.

MICHELLE: Yeah, I was there and Cupcake was a bitch for not getting in trouble.

Tova: I'm sorry, but your friend said something offensive to my friend.

Kyle gets fed up with Michelle's attitude.

Kyle: (annoyed, frustrated) Michelle, what would it take for you to stop insulting your sister and turning against the only family you have? I mean, really?

JACOB: Cause it's getting annoying.

MICHELLE: Mom was my family and she's in jail.

Erica: Then, why are you even here? Go find a place next to the prison, so you can visit your mother often.

MICHELLE: I can't afford a place to live.

Kyle: Then you'll just have to straighten up, cause I'm getting real tired of your shit.

Tova changes the subject.

TOVA: So, I guess it's a bad time to tell everyone that I made the cheerleading team.

MICHELLE: How the heck did that happen? Cause I definitely wouldn't have recruited you.

TOVA: Well, ask Cassie, cause she don't care what you think.

MICHELLE: Sounds like me and her are gonna have a long talk.

TOVA: You can relax, Michelle, cause I won't be on the team until after you graduate.

MICHELLE: Well, as long as I don't get to see you fail.

Jacob enters the conversation.

Jacob: You know what I think? Tova's suddenly getting the attention and you hate it.

MICHELLE: Oh, what would you know?

JACOB: I know that you were born to be a nasty person and Tova was born to be a nice person. You hate nice and it kills you.

MICHELLE: Well, being horrible is all I know.

JACOB: I can fix that, Michelle. If we all just gave you a hug.

Kyle: Yes, a hug. Good idea, Jacob.

Kyle, back into a cheery mood, gets up from the table and approaches Michelle with arms wide open.

MICHELLE: Really, dad?

KYLE: I don't know why I haven't thought of this before.

MICHELLE: Cause, it's embarrassing.

Tova: You poor thing.

Tova also gets up from her chair, walks over to Michelle, then her and Kyle give a group hug.

ERICA: This is beautiful.

JACOB: Don't I know it.

Michelle actually enjoys the hug and puts each around her sister and father. Maybe this hug has changed her for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Trials of Lust**

Tuesday, November 30th. Alex storms into the school building, brushing passed Cupcake and bumping into Tova, in the lobby.

Cupcake: (annoyed) Hey asswipe. You almost knocked us over.

Alex: I'm sorry, but I don't have time for your shit.

TOVA: What's your mood, now?

Alex: I'm looking for the asshole that fired my dad.

Cupcake: Well, that's his fault for being an asshole.

Alex gets into Cupcake's face.

ALEX: He would have to be, if you and Tova weren't such cunts.

As Alex walks off, Cupcake quickly takes an apple out of her backpack and Michelle grabs her arm.

CUPCAKE: What are you doing, Michelle? I have a good aim at your boyfriend.

MICHELLE: Just give me the apple, Cupcake. You really don't wanna get in trouble.

Cupcake: Man, this is bogus.

Bummed Cupcake gives Michelle the apple. Michelle calls out to Alex.

MICHELLE: Hey, Alex!

Just as Alex turns around, Michelle throws the apple, which hits Alex in the head and it knocks him on his butt. Surrounding people laugh at Alex.

CUPCAKE: Nice hit, Michelle.

TOVA: Definitely didn't see that coming.

Alex angrily approaches Michelle.

Alex: What the fuck was that about, Michelle?

MICHELLE: I'm finally tired of you always cheating on me and you raped my sister, (snaps fingers in Alex's face) So it's over.

CUPCAKE: (snaps fingers) And you're nothing, but a scrub.

ALEX: Fuck you, Michelle and Cupcake. You're not gonna get away with this.

MICHELLE: And it will be so worth it.

Alex storms off.

TOVA: Michelle, I thought you didn't believe me about Alex.

MICHELLE: You, Jacob and dad opened my eyes last night and I appreciate it.

TOVA: Well, I'm glad.

That's when the bell rings.

CUPCAKE: Well, looks like another day of classes. See you at lunch.

Tova: Yep.

Cupcake, Michelle and Tova part ways to go to class.

Tova walks into Geography class and Mandy approaches her.

Tova: YOu just missed it, Mandy. Alex showed up at school and Cupcake threw an apple at him.

Mandy: I thought Alex was expelled.

TOVA: Well, he did say that he was gonna go after whoever got his dad fired, which was both Mr Shull and Mr Farley.

Mandy: I hope not. That Alex needs to go to jail for a long time.

Everyone gets settled in their seats. Heath walks up to his desk.

HEATH: Even though we only had time to take a few notes, yesterday, so I really hope you're ready homework tonight. So, open up your books and we'll talk about the right bank tributaries of the Ganga River, Yamuna and its tributaries, and the Son and Hugli.

Everyone opens their textbooks and gets out some notebook paper. At the end of the class day and Heath looks up at the clock.

HEATH: That's it for today. I want your section questions answered thoroughly and handed to me on tomorrow.

Heath says, as the bell rings and students get up to leave.

During French III class, Brandon, Michael and Britney are sitting next to each other.

Michael: So, Britney. I heard that a bunch of Freshman walked out of class and got your dad fired. How you feel about that?

Brandon: And the fact that the assistant Principal punched him in the face, that was classic.

Britney: Okay, so my dad isn't exactly a saint, so who cares.

Michael continues working on his assignment, then asks another question.

Michael: Did you hear? Michelle threw an apple at Alex, knocking him on his ass, which I thought was funny.

Brandon: If I recall, it also happened to Britney, so there is a such thing as karma.

Britney: Are you two looking to get your asses kicked by a girl? Cause I can make it happen.

Michael: You should be more worried about why Alex is in school in the first place. Should he be expelled or something?

Brandon: Does he actually think if he shows up, he'll still graduate? Cause when you get expelled, that's on your school record for a long time.

Britney: And shouldn't you be in jail? Cause Alex told me that you were the one that raped Tova.

Brandon: Last time I checked, there is a video of him raping Tova and I even told him to his face, I'll turn myself in if he does and so far, he thinks he's too pretty to go to jail.

Michael: I'm so glad I'm innocent in all of this.

Britney: Well, I don't need you going to jail, cause my baby needs a daddy.

Michael: How far long are you, Britney? Eleven weeks?

Britney: And due on June 21st.

Brandon: Fascinating and as a present for your wedding shower, I'll turn myself in, if you convince your brother to do the same thing.

Michael: Good luck with that.

Britney: I'll try, but I won't make any promises.

Then Britney, Brandon and Michael continue on with their class work.

During lunch, Mandy and Tova have a conversation, before Caleb and Cupcake show up.

Mandy: So, how was your latest date with Chris?

TOVA: Well, we went to the mall and we kissed.

Mandy: You kissed? Wow. How was it?

TOVA: To be honest, it wasn't as breathtaking, as I thought it would be.

Mandy: Was Chris the first guy you kissed?

TOVA: To be honest, yes and I thought it would be better.

Mandy: Well, it was your first kiss, Tova and to be honest, I think a kiss gets better, with time.

TOVA: Okay. I hope so.

That's when Caleb and Cupcake sit down.

Caleb: Whatcha girls talking about?

CUPCAKE: Hopefully, about the time that Michelle threw an apple at her boyfriend. That was funny.

Mandy: You always carry an apple with you, Cupcake?

CUPCAKE: Throwing that apple at Britney Prince has made me a legend around here, so yeah.

Caleb: Well, about time someone knocked Alex on his ass.

Tova: And it was just as funny, when your dad punched Mr Prince in the face.

Mandy: I wonder what will happen to Alex Prince now, since Michelle broke up with him.

CUPCAKE: As long as we don't have to look at his face, who cares.

Caleb: Amen to that.

In AP Statistics class, Michelle and Britney confront Cassie at the beginning of class.

Britney: What's this that I hear about you putting Tova Bennett on the cheerleading squad?

Cassie: I didn't think it would be such a big deal, since you'll be graduating this year and I told Tova she can join when she's a Sophomore.

Britney: You still need to ask me, Cassie.

Cassie: True, but you also need to admit that she was really good at tryouts.

Michelle: I didn't like the idea of her being on the team, either, but we'll be graduated from school and shouldn't care.

Britney: Coming from the girl who just broke up with my brother in public.

Michelle: Well...

Cassie: Finally, I mean, Alex is such a loser.

That's when Britney slaps Cassie across the face and Mr Vona approaches the situation.

Mr Vona: What's going on here?

Cassie: Britney hit me, Mr Vona.

Britney: Tattletail.

Mr Vona: It wouldn't surprise me that you'd still be causing trouble, Miss Prince.

Britney: So what are you gonna do? Write me up for detention? Won't change my behavior.

Mr Vona: Wanna get suspended? Now, sit down before I write you up and send you to the office.

Britney: Fine, whatever.

Britney, Michelle and Cassie sit down in their seats. Cassie rubbing her face, from where Britney hit her.

After school, Mandy and Tova walk together in the lobby.

Mandy: So, how are you handling yourself, Tova?

Tova: Well, my sister is actually being nice to me. I mean, she actually stood up for me today.

Mandy: So I've heard and I wonder how long that will last?

Tova: Considering that Michelle was always mean to me, who knows. I'm just glad that she's finally nice.

Mandy: And considering things are starting to go good for you, there is still a problem.

Tova: Yeah, Alex and I wish he would just go away.

Mandy: Don't I know it.

Then the two friends smile and walk out of the school together.

Saturday, December 4th. At the Women's Health Clinic, Erica has decided to make her same appointment with Tova.

Erica: Can I ask you something? Have you ever had an ultrasound before?

TOVA: Not really.

ERICA: How far long are you? Cause I know I'm seven and a half weeks.

Tova: I think I'm thirteen weeks.

Erica: Well, I think it's about time to what's in your belly.

Tova gets up and lays on the table. A female ULTRASOUND TECHNICIAN comes in and immediately uses a wand to see into Tova's belly.

TOVA: So, is everything okay with the baby?

ULTRASOUND TECHNICIAN: You are measuring at thirteen weeks and five days, your baby is 3 inches long and weighs one ounce.

TOVA: When will the baby be born?

ULTRASOUND TECHNICIAN: June 14th.

Tova just stares at the ultrasound, as Erica holds her hand.

TOVA: This feels so unreal.

ERICA: And wait until your baby gets here. It will be even more amazing.

TOVA: Yeah, I know.

ERICA: Would you like to get pictures of your baby?

Tova: Sure, why not.

ULTRASOUND TECHNICIAN: Do you have any questions?

TOVA: Yeah, uh, when do I find out if I'm having a boy or a girl?

ULTRASOUND TECHNICIAN: At twenty weeks, so make sure to get an appointment for that.

TOVA: Okay, sure.

It's Tova that starts to tear up at the view of her unborn child.

After school, Tova and Erica comes home. Kyle notices come in with a bag full of junk food, that she sorts out on the kitchen table.

Kyle: Is that what you're feeding my grandchild? Junk food?

TOVA: You clearly don't understand cravings, dad.

Kyle starts snatching away the junk food, but Tova playfully slaps his hand and he drops the contents back on the table.

Kyle: Three small bags of chips and seven different candy bars? Are you having a girl?

Tova: It's too soon to know that.

Kyle: (to Erica) You let her buy junk food?

Erica: I know what it's like to have cravings, dear.

KYLE: (to Tova) Like it or not, you're gonna have to share your junk food. I don't want you to end up with gestational diabetes.

Tova: What the heck is gestational diabetes?

Erica: It's when the placenta can't filter out all the sugar you eat and then you'll have to restrict to a diet, so your sugar level doesn't go up. You won't like it, cause you'll have stick a pin in your finger, four times a day, to monitor your sugar levels and it will affect the baby.

Tova: Like how?

Kyle: First off, you'll gain a lot of weight and you can end up giving birth to a ten pound baby.

And like that, Tova shoves her junk food over to her dad.

Tova: No thanks.

Kyle: That's much better. If you have sweet cravings, try yogurt or eat some fruit.

Tova: Thanks for the advice.

That's when Jacob comes into the room and immediately sees the junk food sitting on the table.

JACOB: Who bought out the entire convenient store?

Tova: You can have some, Jacob.

Jacob gets between his dad and Tova and grabs a candy bar.

TOVA: Dad, you think it's normal to have second thoughts about keeping the baby?

KYLE: Yeah, but we talked about this and we agreed upon adoption.

JACOB: What a bummer, but at least mom's having a baby and that's something to look forward to.

Tova: Why can't my baby and Erica's baby play together?

Erica: Sweetie, you're still a child and this adoption will give you some time to grow up.

TOVA: At least let me meet the adoptive parents.

Kyle: I'm glad you brought that up, cause I planned meeting with Glenn and Kristie Morgan, who are parents looking to adopt a third child.

TOVA: They already have two kids?

Kyle: Two sons, Elroy and David, who are both twelve and ten.

Tova: Oh, okay.

JACOB: Think of it like this, Tova. You want a baby to play with, just babysit your baby brother or sister.

Tova: Good to know.

Tova compromises, as Michael grabs another candy bar before leaving the room.

Kyle: Well, I got some news for everyone.

Erica: And what's that?

Kyle: I was told that Alex Prince got pulled over, for speeding and he was arrested for those charges I made on him over a month ago.

Tova: So, what happens now?

KYLE: Kenny will handle this case and says he's looking a thirty years in jail, for rape and assault.

TOVA: He'll be in jail, next to mom, I assume.

Erica: Not likely, Tova, since there are separate prisons for men and woman.

TOVA: Oh, okay. At least Alex is now in the right place.

Kyle: Yep.

Kyle says, as he finishes off the rest of his coffee.

Monday, December 6th. At school, Mandy is happy to see Tova in the lobby.

Mandy: I can't believe that the weekend went by so fast.

Tova: Just twenty-six more weeks of being pregnant.

Mandy: You think you'll have a boy or a girl?

Tova: A girl, since I'm craving a lot of sweets.

Mandy changes the subject.

Mandy: So, what are your names for a boy or a girl?

Tova: I think I'll wait, until I know what I'm having, to decide on any names.

MANDY: You're still planning on giving your baby up for adoption?

TOVA: I have no choice, but to meet the adoptive parents in a few days, so yeah.

MANDY: Don't feel sad, Tova. Eventually, you'll meet the right guy and have babies with him.

Tova: Yeah, like a man with a future. I mean, a man in a business suit always turns me on.

Mandy: That's good to know.

That's when the bell rings and the three girls split ways and go to class.

Walking into PE Class, Tova is surprised to see Katie walk up to her with a basketball in her hand.

TOVA: I didn't know you had PE this period.

Katie: I don't, but my teacher wanted to have class in the gym, so...

Tova: Then, why are you talking to me? Don't you have friends?

Katie: Can't we be friends? I mean, if you can be friends with Chris and Eric, you can be friends with me.

Tova: You got me in trouble a number of times, so no.

Katie: Please? We can play basketball together.

Tova: You don't look the sporty type. I mean, you look like the type to cry when you break a nail.

Katie: My parents say I have anger issues and decided that I should take my aggression out on a sport, so I tried out for the girls basketball team.

Tova: Well, good for you. Maybe at games, I should cheer you on.

Katie: Excuse me?

Tova: Next school year, I'll officially be a cheerleader.

Katie: Okay, sure. Whatever. Let's play some basketball.

Katie says, as she passes the ball to Tova. Tova throws the ball, watches it bounce off the rim and Katie catches it.

Katie: So close, Tova. Not bad, for your first, shot.

This time, Katie throws the ball and it lands in the basket.

Tova: You really are good at this.

Katie: Thanks.

Katie gives Tova the ball again and throws it. This time, the ball misses the basket and hits Mr Shull as he walks into the gym. His look is infuriating. Katie laughs, as Tova hides her face in shame.

Mr Shull: (shouts) Who threw that ball?!

Katie, still laughing, points at Tova.

Mr Shull: (to Tova) Boy, am I not surprised. Grab your shit and get to my office, now!

Mr Shull leaves the office, Katie still laughing at Tova, as she walks over to the bleachers to grab her binder.

Katie: You dumb bitch. You suck at basketball and I will never be your friend.

Tova: Why you wanna see me fail? Cause it's not you that gets embarrassed or humiliated.

Katie: True, but this is how I am. Deal with it.

Sitting across from the Mr Shull in the office, Tova starts to feel nervous and expecting nothing less, than a suspension.

Mr Shull: You know why you're here, Miss Tova?

Tova: I was playing basketball with Katie and you just happen to show up when I missed the basket.

Mr Shull: Giving the amount of times I've punished you unfairly, I just assumed it was intentional.

Tova: Coming from someone, who actually had to discipline their child for poor behavior.

Mr Shull: Should I have to suspend you again?

Tova: No, but maybe a spanking will do Katie some good, cause her life goal seems to focus on getting me expelled and I don't know why.

Mr Shull starts laughing, confusing Tova.

TOVA: What's so funny?

Mr SHULL: You are, Miss Tova. Last night, my wife went into her room and found her diary.

TOVA: You read your own kid's diary? So much for privacy. Glad I hide mine very well.

Mr SHULL: Listen for a moment, Miss Tova. Apparently, Katie is gay and for the longest time, has had a crush on you.

TOVA: I'm confused. Why would she be so mean to me?

Mr SHULL: You're straight and it kills her. Another reason is your little fights are foreplay.

Mr Shull couldn't help, but laugh again.

TOVA: I swear. Next time I see Katie, we're gonna have words.

Mr SHULL: Be my guest.

Tova: So, can I go back to class?

Mr SHULL: Yeah, sure.

Mr Shull quickly dismisses Tova, still confused.

During lunch, Mandy had somehow heard about what happened between Tova and Katie in gym class.

Mandy: So Tova, did you get in trouble?

Tova: (confused) What are you talking about?

Mandy: Apparently, the whole school knows that you played basketball with Katie Shull and a basketball hit her dad.

Tova: Katie set me up and her father just happened to be in the way.

Mandy: Did you get in trouble or not?

Tova: Strangely not. He laughed it off and told me to leave the office.

Mandy: Well, that's good.

That's when Mandy and Tova are joined by Caleb and Chris.

Caleb: Hey Tova. I just saw that video of your free throw. Nice landing.

Caleb and Chris laugh. Tova hides her face in shame. Mandy elbows Caleb.

Tova: Can we not talk about that embarrassing moment?

Chris puts his arm around Tova.

Chris: Look on the bright side, Tova. Even though you suck at basketball, you'll always be my girlfriend.

Tova: You're so sweet to me, Chris. I'm so thankful to have you as a boyfriend.

Tova smiles, leans over and kisses Chris on the lips. This moment inspires Mandy and Caleb to kiss.

In the gym, Cassie shows up at cheer practice immediately starts staring at Michael, who is sitting on the bleachers and on his phone. Michelle notices this and approaches Cassie.

MICHELLE: Who are you staring at, Cassie? Michael Elrod?

Cassie: No I wasn't.

MICHELLE: You know that's Britney's boyfriend, right? You know what happens to cheerleaders who check out other cheerleader's boyfriends, do you?

Cassie: No, I don't.

MICHELLE: Let's put it this way. If Britney caught you, instead of me, she would kick you off the squad.

Cassie: No, she wouldn't.

MICHELLE: Remember Bunny? Well, she was the last person Britney caught, staring at her man and she was off the squad like that. So, you better watch yourself.

Cassie: You're just trying to scare me.

MICHELLE: Oh really? You wanna take that chance? And why not stare at someone who is single, like Brandon Yates.

Cassie: Whatever you say, Michelle.

Over by the bleachers, where Michael and Brandon are sitting.

Brandon: Hey, Michael. That Cassie chick is checking you out.

Michael: Yeah, so what?

BRANDON: But, aren't you still with Britney or something?

Michael: I'm sexy. What can I say?

BRANDON: I wonder why she's not checking me out? I'm not dating anyone.

Michael: Then, why don't you get off your ass and ask her out? Unless you still have feelings for Tova.

Brandon: I do not have those feelings for Tova and besides. She has a boyfriend.

Michael: Fine, then ask out Cassie, cause you're annoying.

Brandon gets up and approaches Cassie, who appears talking to Michelle.

Brandon: Hey Cassie. I noticed you were checking me out.

Cassie: I wasn't checking you out.

Brandon: No, you were checking out someone else's baby daddy. Do you really wanna settle for someone who has baggage?

Cassie: Not really.

Brandon: Fine, then a date with me, this Friday night.

Cassie: Sure, why not.

Cassie replies with a devious smile. Brandon walks away with a pleasing smile on his face.

MICHELLE: Not bad, Cassie. You got yourself a man.

Cassie: I just realised that he's not so bad looking.

MICHELLE: He's on the football team, so he better be good looking.

Cassie: Don't I know it.

Brandon sits back down, next to Michael.

Michael: So, did she turn you down?

Brandon: I actually have a date this weekend.

Michael: Well, good for you.

Brandon continues to smile, thinking about Cassie.

Monday, January 3rd 2011. Tova, Jacob and Michelle sit down at the breakfast table, noticing Erica marking the calendar. Kyle also walks in the room, from the kitchen.

Tova: Morning, mom and dad.

Michelle: Already calling her mom, Tova?

TOVA: Yeah, so.

Jacob: What are you marking on the calendar, mom?

Erica: I'm officially marking down the start of my second trimester.

Erica states, as she uses her left hand to flip her wavy brunette hair.

Jacob: I hope I have a brother, cause I already have two sisters.

Kyle: Well, we won't know the baby's gender, for another seven weeks.

ERICA: I'm feeling anxious about that, too.

Kyle: Damn straight.

Kyle says, as he drinks his coffee.

TOVA: Got any names picked out?

ERICA: I was thinking "Nathanial" for a boy and "Anna" for a girl.

Michelle: I like Anna.

Jacob: Well, you don't need another sister, til you learn to get along with the one you already have.

Michelle: Shut up, Jacob.

Kyle clears his throat.

Kyle: Don't the three of you got school to get to? Last time I checked, Christmas break ended yesterday.

Michelle: Yes dad, I know.

Jacob: What about breakfast?

Kyle leaves the room, goes into the kitchen and comes back out with three packages of pop tarts in his hands. He throws the pop tarts on the table.

Kyle: Breakfast is served, now get to school.

Michelle: You're so weird, dad.

TOVA: I'm not complaining. Food is food.

Michelle: You would say that.

Michelle leaves the room with Jacob and Tova.

At school, Tova is slowly approached by Mandy in the lobby.

Mandy: I almost didn't recognise you, since your belly is getting bigger.

TOVA: Well, I'll be eighteen weeks tomorrow, so...

Mandy: You know what you are having?

TOVA: I'll find out, this weekend and I'm feeling very nervous about it.

Mandy: You have every right to feel nervous. I mean, I would if I was pregnant.

The bell rings.

Tova: And of course, we have to get to class.

MANDY: Of course.

Then Mandy and Tova start walking to class.

In the Main office, Mr Farley is approached by Mr Shull.

Mr Shull: How's your son doing, Mr Farley?

Daniel: Too sick to come in, that's for sure.

Mr Shull: I hope you haven't forgotten how to teach, cause that's what you'll be doing, til your son is able to come back to work.

Daniel: Couldn't find a sub?

Mr SHULL: The school board could waste money on a sub, but then I have you.

DANIEL: You don't have to be sarcastic. I'll head over to his class right now.

Before Mr Shull says anything, Mr Farley leaves the office.

In Geography class, Heath isn't in the room. Both Eric and Katie look over at Tova.

Eric: Hey, Tova. Mr Farley is your cousin, right?

TOVA: Yeah, so.

Eric: I was thinking, that you should teach his class, since you know him best.

Tova shakes her head, feeling nervous at the thought.

TOVA: I don't think so. I could get in trouble.

Eric: I'm sure that your cousin could thank you for helping him.

TOVA: Are you sure?

Katie: I'll be your friend if you do.

TOVA: Now, you are always tricking me, so no way.

Katie: I haven't bothered you in three weeks.

Tova looks over to Chris.

Chris: I wouldn't risk it, Tova.

Tova: But, he is my cousin. He says anything, I'll tell him that I was looking for a pencil.

Chris: Sure, whatever.

Nervous Tova gets up and walks behind the desk.

Tova: So if I was Heath, he would tell you to open up your binders and textbooks. He would say to prepare to take notes.

Eric: What chapter are we on, Tova?

TOVA: Chapter eight, I think.

Mr Farley just happens to be standing in the doorway. Other kids notice, then starts pointing and giggling.

DANIEL: Have fun teaching class, Miss Tova? maybe I should have skipped getting my Master's Degree, since you make it look so easy.

Tova: I'm sorry, Mr Farley.

Humiliated, Tova goes back to her seat.

Katie: You actually thought I'd be your friend, you dumb bitch. (coughs) Loser.

Tova just wanted to feel invisible. At least at that moment. Chris raises his hand.

Chris: So, where's the other Mr Farley?

Daniel: My son isn't feeling good, so I'm teaching, til he gets back.

CHRIS: Oh, okay. At least it's not Mr Prince.

Daniel: No, he got fired, now open up your books to Chapter Eight and start taking some notes.

Chris: Yes, Mr Farley.

And the students open up their books. At the end of Geography class and Mr Farley calls Tova over to his desk.

Tova: (nervous) Yes, Mr Farley?

Daniel: Just because you're one of my nieces and Heath is one of your cousins, doesn't mean you are exempt from trouble.

TOVA: I never thought that.

DANIEL: Then, why were you up here teaching his class?

Tova: I thought I was helping him out. Am I in trouble?

Daniel: You have a warning, Miss Tova and I'll let Heath know that. You disrupt class again, you'll be written up for detention. Understand?

TOVA: Yes, Mr Farley.

Daniel: Good, now go to your next class.

Tova quickly leaves the room with her textbook and binder.

At lunch, Chris sits next to Tova in the cafeteria.

Tova: After what I did in first period, I thought you wouldn't talk to me again.

CHRIS: You are allowed to make your own decisions, Tova.

Tova: Yeah, dumb decisions.

CHRIS: No one is perfect, Tova and Katie is such a bitch, anyways.

That's when they are joined by Mandy and Cupcake.

Mandy: So, did you get in trouble by Mr Farley?

Tova: I got a warning.

Cupcake: Wait, what did I miss? Good stuff seems to happen when I'm not around.

CHRIS: Katie tried to get Tova in trouble again, as always.

Cupcake: If I threw an apple at her, you'd think she'll stop getting people in trouble?

Tova shows a devious smile, remembering something from a month ago.

Mandy: What's that look for?

Tova: If you wanna put Katie in her place, you can tell the whole school that she's gay.

Cupcake nearly chokes on her milk.

Cupcake: Katie's a lesbian?

Chris: How did you find that out?

TOVA: That time I played basketball with her, a month ago and she got me in trouble. I was in the office and her father told me.

MANDY: Why would he tell you?

TOVA: Cause she has the hots for me and she considers our little fights as foreplay. Also, when she gets mad at me, it's because I'm straight.

Chris, Tova and Caleb start laughing.

Chris: That's makes sense, since I've never seen her with a boyfriend.

Cupcake: Well, next time she messes with any of us, I know what to say to her face.

Then Cupcake starts laughing.

Mandy: This day has turned out to be good.

TOVA: Yes, it has.

Tova says, as she takes a bite of her lunch.

After work, Kyle visits his sister and Mitchell in Chatham.

Rae: Not that I mind you visiting me, bro. What's up?

Kyle: It's life, Rae and things are just getting better for me.

Mitchell: You mean after you're with this Erica? I have to be honest, Kyle. You should have left Brenda for her a long time ago.

Rae: I do actually like her better, than Brenda, which says a lot.

Kyle: Erica is also pregnant and I'm happy about that.

RAE: Another baby? That is awesome. Did I ever tell you how much I like being an Aunt?

Mitchell: Many times, dear.

Kyle: Speaking of which, you're still young enough to have another child, Rae. You two have thoughts on another kid?

Rae: If it happens, it happens, I guess.

Mitchell: It does and I would like another boy. You know, just to even out the amount of estrogen and testosterone around here.

Kyle laughs.

KYLE: A fifty-fifty shot, I know.

Rae: And how is everyone else doing?

Kyle: Everyone is fine, except for Tova. Tova's pregnant and is expecting her baby in June. Wanna adopt?

Mitchell: Wouldn't that be weird, though? For Tova's sake, if she ever wanted to come over.

Kyle: It was just a thought. I have adoptive parents already lined up and I thought if Tova decided on an open adoption, she could just visit her child without regrets.

Rae: Tova will be fine.

Kyle: Oh, I know. I'm also worried about this court case, you know. It's my daughter verses the man who raped her.

RAE: If I know my brother, you will go into that courtroom and kick some butt.

Kyle: That I will do.

Then Kyle gives his sister a hug.

KYLE: I'm so happy that you believe in me.

Rae: I never stopped.

Back at school and shortly after sixth period, Tova spots Katie at her locker and approaches her.

TOVA: Katie, can I ask you something?

Katie: You wanna ask me something? Does it have anything to do with our Geometry homework?

TOVA: No, but you need to hear me out.

Katie: I don't even like talking to you.

Tova: I beg to differ and according to your dad, he had a lot to say about you.

Katie: What did he say?

Tova: He said you liked girls.

Katie: Why would he tell you that and how would he know?

TOVA: The day we played basketball together and you got me in trouble. While I was in the office, he mentioned that he stumbled upon your diary. So unless you don't want the whole school to know your secret, you need to stop picking on me.

Katie: Why do you gotta be so difficult? Can we just make out?

TOVA: Uh, you teasing me is not my kind of foreplay, so no.

Katie: Well, if you ever dump Chris, you know where to find me.

Tova: Okay, sure.

Katie closes her locker, smiles at Tova and walks away.

After a long day, after school, Tova gets in the car with her sister.

Michelle: So, how was your day?

Tova: It was fine, I guess. I mean, I found that Katie Shull is gay and pretended I was into her, so she would stop picking on me.

Michelle laughs.

Michelle: I'm sorry. I just can't picture you as a carpet muncher.

Tova: Well, I'm not. I like Chris and proud of it.

Michelle: That's the spirit.

Saturday, January 8th. At the Greenport Justice Courthouse, Attorney Kenny Jefferson is in court and representing Tova Bennett in a court case against Alex Prince. Also in the courtroom, Kyle, Michelle, Brandon, Heath and Michael.

Kenny: I would like to call my first witness, also my client, Tova Bennett.

Nervous Tova gets up and takes the witness stand. Kenny approaches to ask questions.

Kenny: Miss Tova, can you recall what happened to you, on the morning of September 21st, 2010?

Tova: Yes, I was in school. It was also during PE class and I went into the locker room to change. Alex and his two friends showed up, Alex pinned me down and the rest happened to fast.

Kenny: Were you assaulted and raped by Alex Prince?

Tova: Yes, I was.

Kenny: Did you ever tell anyone what happened after you were violated?

Tova: I told my friends, but also Alex said that if I reported him, no one would believe me. But when I got home, I immediately told my dad and he told the police what happened.

Kenny looks over at the JUDGE.

KENNY: No more questions, your Honor.

That's when Alex's attorney, ATTORNEY JONES, approaches the witness stand.

ATTORNEY JONES: What do you think took so long to convict Alex of what he did to you?

Tova: There wasn't enough evidence.

ATTORNEY JONES: Why wasn't there enough evidence? Cause it didn't happen?

Tova: Of course it did. There was a semen sample and his friends withheld a video of what he did to me.

Attorney Jones: Why you, though?

Tova: When Alex comes up here, ask him about his score book.

Attorney Jones looks at the Judge.

ATTORNEY JONES: No more questions, your Honor.

And then Jacy gets up and sits back down and next to her dad.

JUDGE: Any more witnesses?

Kenny rises to his feet.

KENNY: I would like to call Brandon Yates to the stand.

Brandon takes the witness stand. He looks over at Alex, who is giving him an infuriating look.

KENNY: Can you recall what you were doing on morning of September 21st, 2010?

Brandon: I was with Alex in the locker room. I offered to record the whole thing, cause when a player scores, you need a spotter and proof.

Kenny: You knew what Alex did, was wrong, didn't you? Why didn't you stop him?

Brandon: I don't know, but I did feel guilty for not doing anything about it, so I turned in the video.

Kenny: According to the police record, that video was turned in two weeks later. What took so long?

Brandon: Like I said, I felt guilty about not doing anything sooner, so I thought it was better late, than never.

Then Kenny looks over at the judge.

KENNY: No more questions, your Honor.

Then Attorney Jones has questions for Brandon.

ATTORNEY JONES: You never really liked Alex, didn't you?

Brandon: Honestly, he's an asshole and he's gotta realize that he can't get his way all the time.

ATTORNEY JONES: Alex told me that you did more, than just hold the camera. What does he mean by that?

Brandon: If he told you, then why are you asking me?

Attorney Jones: Cause I want you to tell the court about why you really turned against your best friend.

Brandon: Correction, Michael Elrod is my best friend, not Alex.

Attorney Jones: Fine, play mind games with me. The truth will soon be revealed in court.

Then Attorney Edwards faces the Judge.

ATTORNEY JONES: No more questions, your Honor.

Kenny calls up a different witness.

KENNY: I call up Alex Prince.

Alex proudly takes the stand, eyeing Brandon, as he steps down. Brandon starts to feel dread.

KENNY: Why did you rape Tova Bennett?

Alex: I'm really not gonna do this shit, especially when I wasn't the only one that touched her.

Kenny: What do you mean?

Alex: Brandon and Michael were not just witnesses, so let that sink in for a moment.

Kenny: Are you saying that your friends also raped Tova Bennett? It wasn't on the video.

Alex: Of course it wasn't, those backstabbing assholes. You see, I was framed and I can tell you where to get a semen sample from, since I wore a condom.

Kenny turns out and look over at Brandon, then at Tova and back at Alex. For once, he is speechless.

Alex: What's the matter, Attorney? Did your client leave out the part where she's actually pregnant by Brandon and not me?

Kenny looks over at the Judge.

Kenny: Your Honor, I would like a word with my client.

Judge: You have five minutes, Mr Jefferson.

Kenny is looking very distraught, as he sits down next to Tova. Kyle is facepalming, shaking his head.

Kenny: You know, this new information would have been a good a month ago.

Tova: Sorry, Mr Jefferson. After Brandon told me what he did, he swore to me that he would turn himself in.

Kyle: I swear, if we lose this case, I'll be so embarrassed.

Kenny: Not necessarily, Kyle. I can put Brandon back up on the witness stand.

Kyle: Do whatever you can.

Kenny gets up and approaches the Judge.

Kenny: It obviously appears that new information has just came up.

ATTORNEY JONES: Get to the point, Mr Jefferson.

Kenny: First, Alex. When did you find out that Brandon was involved with violating Tova?

Alex: When Tova got pregnant. Like I said, I wore a condom and started questioning my friends. Michael wouldn't do it, since he's dating my sister and then there was Brandon.

Kenny: Did Brandon confess to what he did to Tova?

Alex: Eventually, he did. He confessed to leaving a semen sample and she would only remember me raping her, cause she was mostly unconscious.

Kenny: So, you both are are guilty of raping my client. (to the Jury) You see, there's video evidence of Alex raping Tova and DNA evidence of Brandon Yates raping Tova.

Kenny walks closer to Brandon.

Kenny: Swear to me, Brandon Yates. If we took DNA from you, it won't match the semen sample taken from Tova's rape kit?

Brandon: I won't swear anything, Mr Jefferson. Alex is right. Once Alex told Tova that no one would believe that she was raped, I waited until Alex left and I left enough evidence to convict Alex. Once I realised that Alex wasn't arrested yet, I turned in the video.

Kenny: And you were just gonna sit there and let Alex go to jail. The way I see it, you both should go to jail.

Kenny turns around and faces the Judge.

Kenny: No more questions, you're honor.

The Judge rises to her feet.

JUDGE: After an unanimous vote, by the jury, this hearing will continue after a ten minute recess.

After the ten minutes, the judge and jury came back out in only ten short minutes. The vote was unanimous.

JUDGE: Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?

JURY SPOKESMAN: Yes, your Honor, we have.

JUDGE: Members of the Jury, on the Case of Jefferson vs Sterling, what you say?

JURY SPOKESMAN: Your Honor, the members of this Jury find Alexander Prince and now Brandon Yates, guilty.

JUDGE: I will now pass sentence of the verdict. I agree with the jury on the verdict of guilt and hereby sentence Alexander Prince to first degree assault, rape, statutory rape and thirty years in jail. As for Brandon Yates, the jury finds you guilty of statutory rape, criminal conspiracy, rape and thirty years in jail. Case dismissed.

The Judge pounds her gavel and everyone in the courtroom watch, as officers come in and arrest both Alex and Brandon.

Kyle: Well done, Kenny. I have taught you well.

Kenny: It was no problem, Kyle.

Kyle: And Tova, if you still wanna be a lawyer, you got to remember that all information and evidence is important in a court case.

Tova: Yes dad, I know now.

Kyle puts his arms around Tova.

TOVA: You know what, dad? I don't feel depressed anymore.

Kyle: Well, that's good and I'm glad.

And they both walk out of the courtroom.

Monday, January 10th. Back at school, Mandy is happy to see Tova.

Mandy: So, how did the court case go?

Tova: Well, Alex wasn't the only one who went to jail for thirty years.

Mandy: Alex got thirty years? Who went with him?

Tova: It was his friend, Brandon. My Attorney got him to confess to what he did.

Cupcake joins the conversation.

Cupcake: So, I heard Katie stopped picking on you. What did you say to her, Tova?

Tova: I told her that she didn't want the whole school to know that she's gay, she should stop bothering me.

Cupcake: Well, good for you.

Mandy: So, what now?

Tova: I have my friends and for the first time, in a long time, things in my life are better.

Mandy: That's good to hear.

Bell rings.

Cupcake: Now, let's go to class.

The three girls put their arms around each other and walk down the hallway.

END OF SEASON...PART TWO COMING SOON


End file.
